The Phoenix’s Prophesy
by Daphne Li
Summary: Harry's summer was just beginning to turn out right for once, until a strange American exchange student came to live with the Dursleys. She reveals things that Harry never thought possible, and he finds himself doubting all he ever knew. Better summery in
1. The News

Daphne: All right, this is my first Harry Potter story that I have put on here. And I must say, it feels good to get this story out of my system! It has been torturing me for several months now, and I just have to share it! Please read it and tell me what you think!!!  
  
*This takes place before and during Harry's sixth year, and will probably go into his seventh, maybe even beyond that.*  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
//The summer before Harry's sixth year is going better then he had ever imagined. His Aunt, Uncle, and cousin are making an effort to be 'kind' to him, he is getting every bit of information on Voldemort that he needs, and to top it all off, a female American exchange student will be staying with the Dursley's for two months out of the summer!  
  
Almost immediately, however, Harry discovers that not only is the kind and gentle exchange student, Rose McBride, a witch, but she also holds a number of secrets that quickly open new doors revealing more of Harry's past...a past that fully entwines with her own. They quickly form a bond stronger than either them, or anyone else, ever thought possible.  
  
Then, after returning to Hogwarts a month early, Harry has to face the problems of every-day teenagers, along with his growing fame, his growing maturity, and his growing feelings for a certain red-headed younger sister of his best friend. Then, to top it all off, a group of American students come to stay at Hogwarts for a special Quidditch tournament, and Harry is reunited with Rose, her friends, and her adopted mother, whom Harry feels a strong, strange connection to.  
  
But danger is fast approaching, and it is only a matter of time before 'The Boy who Lived' is called upon to destroy Voldemort once and for all, or be destroyed in the attempt. But this time, he will not be fighting alone...//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE PHOENIX'S PROPHESY  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day was bright and warm, as sunlight beamed down upon the town of Surrey. The houses seemed especially cheerful, more-so than usual at least, and a quiet, peaceful sort of laziness had settled on the neighborhood of Privet Drive. But there was one thing on this nice, beautiful day, that was not especially cheerful.  
  
Harry Potter's mood.  
  
Yes, in a small bedroom on the second floor of Number Four, Privet Drive, lay Harry. His head was buried in his pillow, and his tightly clenched fists were pounding against his mattress in vain. His glasses lay on his bedside table, where he had thrown them along with a strange looking piece of paper.  
  
I am sure that by now, you all know that Harry Potter is a wizard, and that he is definitely not an ordinary boy, so we will skip that part and go back to the reason Harry was pounding his mattress and making annoyed grunting noises into his poor pillow.  
  
It had to do with that piece of parchment that he had thrown onto his desk in a flurry of disgust...  
  
"Ron, you are a GIT!" Harry groaned, finally giving up on maiming his mattress and turning over with a huff, staring up at his ceiling. Usually, Harry would have been thrilled to receive an owl from one of his two best friends, but lately, he had been getting annoyed with the both of them. The reason why?  
  
Reaching out to the parchment, Harry picked it back up and began to re-read it with an air of half-disgust, half-amusement.  
  
//Harry:  
  
How are things going with the muggles? They being decent? Have you heard from Remus or Tonks, or any of them? I've been back to you-know-where a few times, but I don't see them much. Oh, and that ruddy house elf has finally kicked the bucket! We found him curled up in the room with Snuffle's mum's portrait, holding that portrait in a death grip. Apparently, he was a bit too in love with his 'mistress', and died listening to her shriek at him for taking her down!  
  
Anyway, enough of that. You'll never guess what's happened.  
  
Hermione's over for the summer.  
  
Ginny begged mum to let her come, and mum was more than thrilled to have her. Ugh! I had to listen to her yell at us to clean the house, then I was the one who had to lug Herm's stuff upstairs. And guess what she did? Yelled at me for not being 'gentle' with her things! The nerve! I nearly broke my neck climbing those stairs with her trunk-full of rocks (ok, I think they were books, but same difference). And how does she thank me?  
  
'RONALD WEASLEY! THAT COST ME LOADS OF GALLEONS, AND HERE YOU ARE, TOSSING IT ABOUT LIKE IT IS WORTH NOTHING! THERE ARE BREAKABLE THINGS IN THERE!!!'  
  
And:  
  
'YOU PUT THAT DOWN, RON! I'LL DO IT MYSELF, IF YOU ARE SO IMPATIENT TO HAVE ME OUT OF YOUR HAIR!'  
  
Honestly! I accidentally tripped and nearly dropped it, but managed to save it before it fell to the floor, and that is how she thanks me! Breakable things indeed! I'd like to break her!  
  
You know, I wish you were here. Then I could at least have someone to sympathize with me!  
  
Anyway, I hope your summer is better than mine, and Dumbledore had better let you come and visit! Have fun, Harry, and don't get into any trouble! (Just kidding)  
  
Give your cousin a big insult for me!  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. Ginny just broke up with Dean Thomas! I heard her telling mum this morning. She doesn't seem too upset though. And Hermione keeps telling her that there are more fish in the sea. How would she know? She's too hung up on Vicky to tell!//  
  
Harry groaned again as he re-read this letter. Sometimes, his friends were so...daft! It was obvious to everyone but Ron and Hermione, that they were taken with each other! Even Ginny knew about it, and had written to him about it when they had first arrived home from Hogwarts.  
  
Speaking of Ginny...  
  
Harry's mind drifted to the younger sister of his best friend, and he smiled slightly. She too, had changed over the years. Gone were the days where she would blush at his every move, and stick her elbow in butter- dishes. Gone were the days of singing valentines and stuttering conversations.  
  
Here was a girl, who had a wonderful sense of humor, liked Quidditch, understood his problems, and talked with him about them. Over the summer, they had kept correspondence, writing back and forth to tell each other about new things that were happening.  
  
Harry had actually been the first person to know about Ginny's doubts about her relationship to Dean, and he was the first to know that she was going to dump him. Ginny was the first to know about all his latest dreams, and about his new freedoms around the Dursley home.  
  
Harry's thoughts now moved onto the subject of the Dursleys.  
  
Since the beginning of the summer, they had actually made an attempt to be a bit more decent to him. Uncle Vernon virtually ignored him when he could, and Aunt Petunia had ceased to make him do many chores. Even Dudley, who tended to spend most of the day with his friends, had been a bit more decent, probably from the fear of getting into another scrape with a magical creature; proving the dementors were still fresh in his memory as well.  
  
Harry sighed at the peace in his room, but his contentment didn't last for long.  
  
"BOY!"  
  
With a sigh, Harry sat up, stroked Hedwig gently on the wing as he went by her cage, and then made his way down to the living room. Once there, Harry looked around in confusion. Uncle Vernon was standing by his arm-chair, looking strangely excited. Aunt Petunia sat across from him, her face slightly flushed, and a smile on her face. Harry looked over at Dudley, and noticed that he looked just as confused as Harry felt.  
  
"Sit." Vernon motioned to the couch, where Dudley sat. Harry, feeling a wicked urge to frighten Dudley a bit, sat a bit closer than Dudley would have liked, and made a motion with his hand, as if to take out his wand. Dudley made a tiny squeak, but didn't move from his seat.  
  
"We have some news." Vernon said pompously, sticking out his chest a bit more than was necessary. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat patiently.  
  
"We are going to have a house-guest." Petunia finally spoke, her voice tight with excitement. Harry stiffened, while Dudley still looked confused.  
  
"A guest?" Harry managed. Vernon looked as though he would have rather had his son ask it, but he nodded.  
  
"An exchange student, to be exact. We have received a letter from Dudley's school, about a program they are putting on, and have decided to do it." He stated. Harry and Dudley seemed to have the same reaction to this. Their eyes met with a look of skepticism, and Harry could plainly a dangerous glint enter his cousin's eye.  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked, looking back at his Aunt and Uncle. Petunia nodded eagerly.  
  
"She is from America. She is coming for two months, to experience London!" She stated. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Experience London?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. It is a program for young people who have never been out of their own country, to come to ours and experience it. Our house-guest is a young girl named Rose McBride. She is fifteen years old, and she will be staying in the extra room." Petunia explained.  
  
"When is she coming?" Dudley asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice.  
  
"In a week. And she is one of our kind, so you will keep that bloody bird silent, and your door locked at all times, whether you are in it or not! We will not stand for your...abnormality while she is our guest!" Vernon growled at Harry, his face creased into a frown. Petunia looked slightly frightened.  
  
"Now Vernon...he will handle himself well, I am certain." She murmured, risking a look at Harry as she said this. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Good. Now when is supper?"  
  
Harry sighed and got up, knowing the talk was over. But his mind was now fuller than it had been before the talk.  
  
They were going to have a visitor! For the first time since Harry had come to live with the Dursleys, someone other than Aunt Marge and Dudley's friends, was going to stay there! Harry's heart pounded half with anticipation, half with dread.  
  
What if something happened and he accidentally let it slip about what he truly was? What if she found him frightening when Uncle Vernon told her that he went to 'whatever-school for Incurable Boys', or wherever they were telling people he went, now? What if he forgot to lock his door, and she caught a glimpse of his...school things? What would this Rose McBride think?  
  
With a sigh, Harry threw himself back down onto his bed, even more thoughtful than before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Remus:  
  
Fine, you told me you don't want to listen to my 'fake', overly happy letters, so I'll give you the truth.  
  
Life here is fine, truly. Things are getting better with the Dursleys. At least their leaving me alone. Plus, we are getting a visitor in a few days, so that should keep me busy.  
  
I think about Sirius every day. Yeah, I feel upset. Yeah, I get angry. Yeah, I feel rushes of guilt. The normal stuff, you can relate, I'm sure. I still can't think about Sirius without my stomach dropping, but at least I have stopped feeling sick every time.  
  
How is Moody? How is Tonks? Ron's told me that Kreecher's six-feet-under, and to tell the whole truth, I'm not that upset about it...all right, I'm downright happy.  
  
Well, I have to go. Keep in touch.  
  
~Harry  
  
P.S. Have you finally removed Sirius's mum from the premises? Hope so!//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Ginny:  
  
How has your summer gone since your last letter? How are you taking your Dean-less-ness? Are you feeling depressed? Hehehehe. Just kidding.  
  
All right, don't chew me out about being overly cheerful in my letters, though I know you will. Remus already sent me a howler, telling me not to hide my 'true' feelings. Merlin's beard! He's only been my guardian for what...a month? And he's already bossing me around! All right, all right. I guess it's not such a bad thing, after all. Better Remus then the Dursleys!  
  
Ron is being a git again, I can tell. And I suppose Hermione is no better. Has she spoken to you about it yet? How is the twins business? You don't have to tell me about their latest inventions, because they have promised to send me a box chock full of their latest things for my birthday. Which is in a few weeks, by the way!  
  
Anyway, the Dursleys are going to have an exchange student coming to live with them. Some girl from America. It will be a relief to have someone new here, to take their attention off me!  
  
Well, I had better go and think up something to write to Ron. Tell everyone there I say 'hello', and I wish I was there.  
  
~Harry  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Ron just got your letter. He keeps telling poor Hermione 'I told you so', or something to that effect. Do you have any idea what they are talking about?  
  
I AM NOT DEAN-LESS! HE IS ME-LESS! AND I DON'T REGRET IT ONE BIT!  
  
Anyway, everyone is fine, here. Mum is being her normal worry-wart self, Dad is working overtime at the Ministry, Ron is complaining about Hermione, and vice versa, and the twins business is booming. They sent me a box of their latest things, and if they are anything like what I got, you are going to have a lot of, 'legal', fun with your cousin!  
  
So...an exchange student, huh? And a girl? Hmmm...you're going to have to tell me about her.  
  
Oh, great. There go Ron and Hermione again. I swear, people in the next county are going to start complaining soon, they are so loud! I don't know how you put up with them, Potter, but whatever you've got over them, I want it!  
  
Well, I'd better go. Mum's teaching me how to cook, and I have to help her in the kitchen tonight. Remus is coming over for dinner (also to tell us about the you-know-what), so she is going to go all-out. Write soon about that new-girl!  
  
*Ginny*//  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Rose Arrives

Daphne: This may sound strange to you, but somehow, it feels really...empowering to have my HP fic finally up. I have been wanting to share it for so long, and finally felt right about doing so. I really hope that you enjoy it, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic before! Happy reading!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot!  
  
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, unfortunately. But I am glad I get to share him! Hehehehehe!!!!**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry looked up from his summer Potion's homework, and groaned. Quickly putting his quill down, he capped his ink-bottle and then hurried out of his room. Entering the lounge, he was surprised to find his uncle there alone, looking anxious.  
  
"Now, I don't want any funny business when she comes." His uncle got right to the point. Harry, annoyed with his accusing tone, played dumb.  
  
"When who comes?"  
  
"This Rose girl. I want no funny business while she is staying here." His uncle repeated. Harry hid a smirk and pretended to be confused.  
  
"Funny business?"  
  
"That...your...that thing you do." His uncle hissed, his face turning a nice vermilion color.  
  
"What thing?" Harry asked, screwing up his face into a frown; he wanted his uncle to say it. He watched as his uncle's face went pale, and then almost a purple, finally settling on a splotchy effect of both colors.  
  
"Magic." Vernon finally spat out, as though it was a sickening taste in his mouth. Harry smirked.  
  
"All right, but I can't assure you that Hedwig will stay quiet all the time. You know how she likes to make noise..."  
  
"Just keep that bloody bird quiet, do you understand me, Potter?!" Vernon raged, his fists shaking a bit. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded.  
  
"Vernon, she'll be here any minute!" Aunt Petunia called, coming down the stairs. Dudley was close behind her, his hair slicked down and his face a shining pink, obviously newly washed.  
  
"Indeed she will. Now, Dudley..."  
  
"I'll open the door." Dudley said in a sickly-smooth voice. His father beamed at him.  
  
"Petunia?"  
  
"I'll be waiting in the kitchen, to welcome her." Petunia stated, her face shining. Harry got the strange feeling that his aunt was excited about having another girl in the house, for once. He couldn't blame her, being the lone woman in a house-full of three men.  
  
"And you?" Vernon asked, glowering at Harry. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll be up in my room, keeping out of the way." He murmured, trying to look obedient. Vernon nodded his head.  
  
"You most certainly will." He finished. He motioned the family to their stations, and glared at Harry as he walked past him, towards the stairs. But before Harry could even take one step onto the staircase, the doorbell pealed out through the front hall, and Harry froze, turning to look at his uncle. Vernon shot him an annoyed look, as if telling him that he would get his later, but he had best stay down, now that he was there, and then he nodded at Dudley. Harry turned, so it would look like he had just come down the stairs, and watched as the door opened to reveal the guest.  
  
"Welcome! You must be Rose! I am Vernon Dursley, and this is my son, Dudley." Vernon exclaimed, coming forward with his arms open, as if to hug the girl. The door still blocked Harry's view, but by the star-struck look on Dudley's face, Harry got the feeling that she was a pretty one.  
  
Just then, Petunia came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face and her hands clasped in front of her. But her smile slipped and her eyes widened, as she caught sight of the girl who had entered. A tiny, choked gasp escaped from her lips, and Harry turned to see what had startled her.  
  
"It is nice to meet you. I'm Rose McBride." Came a soft, musical voice from the doorway, as the girl stepped into view. Harry caught his breath as well.  
  
Now Harry knew why his aunt had reacted the way that she had.  
  
The girl was medium height, and quite slim. A cascade of bright red hair spilled down the girl's back, and bright emerald eyes sparkled at the Dursley's. Her skin was an ivory color, but her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and her lips were a rosy-red.  
  
She looked like she could be the twin sister of Harry's mother, Lily Potter.  
  
"It is very kind of you to have me." The girl continued, her emerald eyes sweeping over the Dursleys, and landed on Harry. A slight smile appeared on her lips, and she nodded politely at him. Vernon saw this and did not look pleased.  
  
"That is our nephew, Harry Potter. And this is my wife, Petunia." Vernon went on, motioning to his wife, who had seemed to regain herself enough to smile at the girl and hold out a hand.  
  
"Come in, darling. You must be exhausted from your trip." Petunia murmured. Rose smiled her pretty smile and shook her head.  
  
"Not really. The plane-trip was a bit dull, but the sights in London were amazing." She murmured, in her lilting American accent. She smiled at Dudley, who smiled back goofily and offered to take one of her suitcases.  
  
"Harry, would you take Rose's things upstairs?" Vernon asked in a forcefully kind voice. Harry nearly smirked again and then nodded.  
  
"Oh no! Please, I'll take them to the room myself." Rose insisted, taking one of her bags from Harry. Harry looked at her in surprise, but her emerald eyes simply sparkled a bit mischievously at him.  
  
"Well...well then. Harry, will you show Rose to the guest room?" Petunia quickly recovered, though she did not look very pleased. Her frown disappeared, however, when Rose shot her a melting smile, before following Harry up the stairs.  
  
Harry resisted an urge to turn and stare at the girl who looked so much like his mother. Instead, he silently led her up the stairs, to the room where Aunt Marge usually stayed. It was a large room, brightened by the sunlight that drifted through two large windows. The bed had a pink bed- cover on it, and Harry got the distinct feeling that his aunt had bought it just for Rose.  
  
"Oh, it's lovely!" Rose exclaimed, looking around the room in delight. Her red hair swung around her shoulders as she spun around, taking everything in with her green eyes. Harry couldn't help but stare at her, noting the shocking resemblance between her and his mother, once again.  
  
"Um...Mr. Potter?" Rose asked, looking half-hesitant, half-joking. Harry blushed as he realized that he had been staring.  
  
"It's Harry. Sorry. It's just..." He trailed off, unsure of how to put it.  
  
"Just...what?" She asked, tilting her head to the right a bit. Harry sighed and set down her suitcases in a corner of the room.  
  
"You look a lot like someone...I know." He muttered, half-hoping that she wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Who?" Rose asked, a strange, knowing smile coming to her lips. This unnerved Harry a bit and he shrugged.  
  
"My mum." He said shortly, walking towards the door. There was a silvery giggle behind him, and Harry turned, wide eyed, to see Rose eyeing him happily.  
  
"She looks this young?" She asked teasingly, motioning to herself. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Well, in some of her pictures she does." He told her, folding his arms. She laughed again.  
  
"I would have liked to meet her, then." Rose said in her soft voice, almost wistfully. Harry frowned and stared at her.  
  
"So would I." He muttered bitingly. Rose flinched a little.  
  
"Are your parents..."  
  
"They died when I was one." Harry said, leaving the room at a quick walk, hoping that he could reach his own room, before she saw his face.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed and turned slowly, facing the girl. She didn't look uncomfortable with the situation, surprisingly enough. She simply put a hand on his shoulder and sent him a soft smile.  
  
"I'm sorry for reminding you of her." She whispered. Harry managed a small smile, and his spirit's lifted.  
  
"Don't be. It doesn't bother me at all." He informed her. Rose grinned.  
  
"Good, because you will be dealing with me a lot more before this summer is through!" She giggled, flicking his nose and running for the stairs. Harry smirked and chased after her, not even realizing the fact that they hardly knew each other yet. In fact, for some strange reason, it seemed almost as if he had known Rose all his life, and not just for those few moments.  
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Rose seemed to be able to make everyone around her like her, whether they wanted to or not...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unlike many of his meals with the Dursley's, this one was not uncomfortable. For once, Uncle Vernon actually paid attention to him, and his aunt was even more civil then ever. Even Dudley seemed to acknowledge him with some civility, but Harry had a feeling that was because Rose was sitting directly across from him, next to Harry. Petunia had insisted that the girl sit next to her at the table (with Harry on the other side), and Harry got the distinct feeling that having Rose there, was like having Lily there, to Petunia.  
  
"Your gardens are beautiful, Mrs. Dursley." Rose murmured, after conversing for a while with Vernon over, what else, drills. Petunia flushed modestly.  
  
"Why thank you, dear. And please, call me Petunia." She insisted. Rose broke into another of her beautiful smiles, and nodded. Then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Now, where do you go to school?" She asked softly, her eyes bright with questioning. Harry froze and Uncle Vernon gave a cough.  
  
"St. Brutesus." He said shortly. Rose looked over at Dudley and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Smeltings. It is a private school." Dudley said proudly. Rose actually looked interested and nodded her head.  
  
"I go to a school in Salem, Massachusetts. It is the home of the famous 'Salem Witch Trials'." Rose commented, her emerald eyes twinkling. For once, Vernon actually looked happy to hear the word 'witch'.  
  
"Oh?" He asked slyly, looking at Harry. Rose nodded.  
  
"In fact, my school is built over one of the sites of the hangings. It is really interesting."  
  
"What type of school is it?" Petunia asked in curiosity.  
  
"It is a boarding school. My Aunt May, teaches there. Her son, Jackson, and I, attend and live there. It makes it a whole lot easier on May." Rose laughed softly, and Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
  
"And what of your parents? Where do they live?" Petunia asked. Almost immediately, Rose's expression changed. Her face fell and her eyes lost their sparkle.  
  
"My parents...they died when I was very little. Aunt May adopted me soon after. She was one of their friends." Rose's words were hesitant, and the Dursley's immediately fell silent, looking guilty. Harry wondered how someone, who seemed to have such a gusto for life, could have had such pain before.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." Petunia murmured, looking slightly frightened. Rose smiled and the light returned to her eyes.  
  
"That's all right. I never knew them, but May tells me about them all the time. I like hearing about them. It makes them seem as if they were alive now, watching me." Rose stated, her smile widening. Petunia looked relieved and beside him, Dudley let out a breath, as though he had been holding it for a long time.  
  
"Rose, tell me. What would you like to do while you are here?" Vernon asked, ending the silence. Rose shot him a slightly surprised look.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it..."  
  
"Perhaps you would like to see some of the things Britain is famous for? Buckingham Palace, the tube, Stonehenge?" Petunia put in. Rose looked excited.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to visit Stonehenge! And to see the countryside! It is supposed to be lovely!" Rose exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair and clasping her hands together. Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, and beside him, Dudley chuckled.  
  
"Then you shall see it. Perhaps we can take a small trip out there some day soon." Vernon said, taking a satisfied bite of his meal.  
  
"Will we all go?" Rose asked, looking at Harry as she said this. Vernon nearly dropped his fork, Dudley made a face, but Petunia nodded decidedly.  
  
"Yes, we will *all* go." She stated, looking at her husband as she emphasized, 'all'. Vernon gained a defeated look, and Harry's heart raised. His own green eyes met Rose's, and he noticed a slightly mischievous, knowing look in them. But before he could get a better look, Rose lowered her head and continued eating her meal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Time for bed." Petunia called, poking her head into the living-room where Dudley, Rose, and Harry sat, watching TV. Rose had been captivated by how different English TV was, when compared with American.  
  
"The commercials are much funnier." She had commented, when an advertisement for beer came on. Harry had chuckled at all her comments, and Dudley had eagerly answered all her questions. It seemed that Rose was already considered one of the family, by the way Harry's aunt and uncle were treating her.  
  
"Aw! Mum..." Dudley complained, sending a pleading glance over at his mother. It seemed Petunia was about to give in, when Rose stood up and smiled.  
  
"You are right. I am feeling tired. Goodnight Mrs. Dur...I mean, Petunia. Good night, Dudley." She walked towards the door, giving a small wave at them before she disappeared from sight. Harry said a quick 'good night', and followed her out of the room. He was surprised to find Rose standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for him.  
  
"They are nice." She murmured, as they began up the stairs together. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"To guests." He mumbled, but she heard him.  
  
"Aren't they kind to you?" She asked, surprised. Harry snorted.  
  
"Only when they have to be." He muttered, looking darkly down the stairs. Rose winced slightly and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."  
  
"It's all right." He said quickly, not wanting to hear her pitying him. She smiled understandingly.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." She murmured, squeezing his arm before going into her room and shutting the door. Harry stared at the door for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Rose." He murmured, before going into his own room. He was so tired, that he only managed to take off his shirt, before falling into bed and going fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
He was walking down a long, dimly lighted hallway. There was not a sound to be heard, besides his own footsteps. There were many doors in this hallway, but he didn't dare open them, for some strange reason.  
  
Still he walked on.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
THERE! Just ahead and to the left! A bright light was shining through the only open door in the whole hall.  
  
Feeling a rush of curiosity fill him, he walked towards the light, and peered through the open door.  
  
It was a room, painted entirely white, and looking very sanitary. There were a few chairs and a table to one side, and a sink to the other. In the middle of the room was a bed, around which stood two people, talking in low voices. And in that bed was one more person.  
  
A woman, with fiery red hair, lay pale and tired, in that bed. Her emerald eyes seemed to be almost dulled with sadness, as she gazed at a tiny bundle in her arms. A man stood to one side of the bed, his head hidden in shadows, and another woman stood on the other side, looking pale and upset.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"You have to." Said a tense, male voice. The man's face came into view. His brown eyes were laced with pain and sorrow, and his dark hair seemed even more messy than usual.  
  
"NO! I can't just take her away! She is yours, Lily! She is your baby!" The woman beside the bed began to cry. The red-haired maiden in the bed stared at her, emerald eyes filled with pain.  
  
"You have to, May. This is the only way. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort comes after us, and he must not know about her! Take her away, May! Far away!"  
  
"But Lily!" The woman beside the bed wailed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do as we say, May! This is her one chance at having a normal, carefree life! It is too late for Harry, he is already too old, he wouldn't understand. But she is innocent, May! And she must not..." The man's voice cracked here, almost as though he too, were crying.  
  
"She must not know. She must never know! Take her May! Love her, care for her! And if God wills, we will see each other again. Until then, GO!" The man shouted. The red haired woman in the bed held up the bundle and gently placed it into the standing woman's arms.  
  
"We have taken care of the doctors. No one knows but us. There is no record but for her birth certificate, which you have. Now, take her! Please, May!" The woman in the bed pleaded. The standing woman let out a sob, reached down to hug the woman in the bed, then rushed from the room, away down the hall, gone forever.  
  
With that precious bundle in her arms.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He shouted, as the distraught couple in the room also began to fade away into darkness.  
  
"You can't have her! You can't! Don't do it!" He tried to make them hear, but it was all in vain.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
*END DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry's eyes sprung open and his body jolted, as cold sweat poured down his back, chest, neck and face. Frightened emerald eyes gazed down into his, and long red hair spilled onto his arm.  
  
"Harry?" Rose's voice wavered. Harry simply stared at her, his eyes wide with confusion, dawning awareness, and disbelief.  
  
"You! You!" He finally managed, struggling to sit up. Rose sighed and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"I, what?" She asked in her soft voice. Harry tried to straighten his thoughts in his muddled mind, but only one thing seemed to stand out to him, at that moment.  
  
"You look like my mum." He murmured. A slight twinkle came to Rose's eye.  
  
"Yes, you've said that."  
  
"This is different."  
  
"How so?" She asked, tilting her head and gazing down at him, as if daring him to answer.  
  
"You know? You've known?" He asked. Rose frowned slightly, more out of impatience than anything.  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"Who you truly are." Harry managed, propping himself up on one arm and staring into her face. Rose sighed and looked away, out his window.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...so I'm not just going crazy? I really did just dream about...you?" He asked. Rose sighed again, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, Harry. You probably did." At her words, Harry lay, stunned and unable to say anything. Nothing was right. And yet, everything was. This explained why he felt like he knew her, even though he didn't. This explained her knowing glances and her concern over him. This explained her sadness at dinner, when Petunia had brought up her parents. This explained her looks, her love for the Dursleys, and her caring of him.  
  
This explained almost nothing.  
  
"I have a..." Harry trailed off, almost afraid to say the words. Rose smiled down at him.  
  
"Sister?" She asked teasingly. Harry felt numb.  
  
"I have a sister. I...have a sister! I am not the only Potter!" He choked out, his eyes wide as he gazed at the ceiling.  
  
"No, you are not. But no one knows, Harry. No one but May, you, and I. And no one must know! No one!" Rose whispered. Harry's thoughts wouldn't settle.  
  
He had a sister. Someone of his own flesh and blood, closer than Aunt Petunia! Someone that no one knew about! Someone who had known about him, long before he had known about her. Someone who seemed to care for him, love him, even. A sister. His sister. HIS SISTER!  
  
"I can't handle this." Harry groaned, rolling over to face the wall, and wishing that he could just fall unconscious. Rose giggled and Harry was surprised to feel her tiny body press up against his back.  
  
"I felt the same way when I found out." She murmured. Harry frowned and turned over onto his back. Rose huddled close to him, and looked up into his eyes, like a squirrel curled up in its tail.  
  
"I can't handle this." Harry repeated, a stinging feeling coming to his eyes. Images of his friends, of Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting, of Cedric dying...of Sirius dying, all welled up in his mind. Sorrow beyond anything he had ever felt before filled him.  
  
Screwing up his face as he had on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder during his fourth year, he worked to keep the wave of helplessness from overtaking him. It was all too much. Too much pain, too much sorrow, too much guilt.  
  
Too much reality.  
  
He wished he was dead. He wished Voldemort would come out of nowhere and end all this, right now. He wished his future wasn't already chosen for him. He wanted a choice, damn it! He didn't want to be a murderer! He didn't want to even follow what that stupid prophesy had said. TO HELL WITH THE PROPHESY!  
  
Visions of Sirius rose into his mind. Sirius laughing, Sirius angry, Sirius being Sirius. Sirius falling beyond that veil...  
  
A soft hand brushed over Harry's hot cheeks, over his eyes and then finally brushed his hair back from his forehead. A cool, soothing finger ran over his scar, ending the prickling sensation that had begun there.  
  
"Cry, Harry. Let it out. You *need* this." Came Rose's sweet, smooth voice. It wafted over him like a calming wave and his defenses fell. Burying his head in her neck, Harry allowed the howl that had been stuck in his throat, to escape. Rose soothingly ran her hands over his back, through his hair, gentler than a breeze.  
  
So they stayed there. Harry sobbing into Rose's neck, and her comforting him, allowing all the sorrow, anger, and despair that had filled him over the past six years, to wash out of him.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Mud on my backside, please

The Phoenix Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Despite the fact that he had been up late, Harry was the first person to wake up the next morning. Opening his eyes, he gazed around in confusion for a moment, before remembering the night before.  
  
With his heart beating fast, he looked down and stared at the girl who was, in all reality, his sister.  
  
Her long red hair spilled over his pillow like rays of sunshine, and her pale face wore a peaceful look on it. One of her hands was curled up under the pillow, while her other lay across her stomach.  
  
Harry stared down at her in awe. She was his sister! He had one more blood family member left, save for aunt Petunia. He had one more chance to keep the Potter family going, even if he had to die in the attempt.  
  
And it was then that Harry made himself a solemn vow.  
  
Never, would he allow anyone to harm his sister. No matter what price he had to pay, no matter what he had to do, *no one* would hurt his sister.  
  
"Harry?" Came a soft voice. Harry looked down into the emerald eyes that were so much like his. Rose had a small smile on her lips, and her eyebrow was quirked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's only six-thirty." She whispered, brushing a strand of his dark hair, away from his scar and staring at it. Harry shrugged and lay back.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You. How did you find out about me?" He asked, looking her in the eye. Rose shifted uncomfortably as he asked this and then sighed.  
  
"Harry, I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. It would put me in danger if you did." She murmured. Harry flinched and nodded, not so sure he wanted to know anymore.  
  
"Harry...I'm a seer."  
  
"A WHAT?" He hissed, sitting up and staring down at her with horror in his eyes. Rose nodded.  
  
"I am a type of seer. I can see things that have already happened, or are happening. I can usually block things out, but some of the stronger visions come through anyway." She murmured. Harry shook his head slightly, trying to clear his head.  
  
"So...you saw me in a vision?" He asked. Rose giggled softly.  
  
"I've seen you in lots of my visions. I found out about you when I was eight, and I had a vision of Dudley chasing you and you ending up on the school roof." She laughed. Harry winced.  
  
"Yeah, you probably did." He muttered, starting to grin. Her laughter faded away.  
  
"I saw you the night you defeated that horrible teacher of yours. I saw you save Ginny Weasley and Sirius. I saw Voldemort come back, and I saw Sirius die. I see a lot of things, but most of them are of you." She murmured. Harry noticed that she didn't wince as she said 'Voldemort'.  
  
"So, I guess you know about Sirius?" Harry asked. Rose's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Know about him? I've met him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"When he escaped during your third year. He came to Florida, where May had taken Jackson and I for a vacation. He stayed with us there."  
  
"But...did May know?" Harry asked, shocked. Rose grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes. You see, May knew Sirius from school. In fact...May used to be his fiancee." Rose stated. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yes. That is the reason Jackson is here today." Rose giggled. Harry wrinkled his nose, but grinned.  
  
"But...they got even closer on his last trip back. Harry...they got married." Rose whispered. Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"THEY WHAT?!?! AND HE RISKED HIS LIFE, HIS HAPPINESS, TO COME BACK TO BE WITH ME?!?!" He shouted, ignoring the fact that the Dursley's may hear. Rose covered his lips and nodded.  
  
"He loved you, Harry. And May was just as willing to have him here with you. In fact...she visited him there, when no one else was around. He would lock Kreacher in his 'room', and visit with her. I even went to Sirius's house once, with Jackson, on Jackson's Birthday." Rose commented. Harry frowned.  
  
"And you didn't mind all those yelling pictures?" He teased.  
  
"No. Jackson didn't seem to upset, either. He was happy to see his father, and Sirius seemed to love having us. But they decided not to tell anyone that Sirius had a son, because if Voldemort knew that there was another Black running around, he might just come after Jackson." Rose shivered at this, and Harry slid his arms around her.  
  
"So I guess May knows about the Marauders and my mum?" He asked, wanting to know more about their relationships.  
  
"Oh, yes. Lily was May's best friend. I think that's why mommy asked May to take me when I was born. May was the only one she could trust to keep that secret." Rose commented. Harry lay back and gazed up at his ceiling.  
  
"How did Sirius react when he found out about you?" Harry asked quietly. Rose sighed.  
  
"We didn't tell him. He thought that May adopted me from an agency in America, and we didn't argue with him. It was better that he didn't know." Rose stated. Harry sighed.  
  
"I still don't know if I can handle this." Harry murmured. Rose smiled.  
  
"Perhaps if you talk to me about Sirius's death, it wouldn't be so bad." She suggested. Harry hesitated, wondering if he was willing to go through that pain, but finally decided that it was time to let it go.  
  
He told her everything. About Sirius's letters, his conversations, his jokes, everything. Rose listened in silence, smiling whenever another of Sirius's antics was brought up, and looking sad as she learned exactly why he had died. Then Harry went on to tell her about Cedric's death, about Voldemort's return, and about many other things he had faced in the past few years.  
  
After Harry was finished, they lay in silence for a while, trying to take everything in.  
  
For the first time since Cedric's death, Harry felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. The pain he had felt since Sirius's death, had seemed to be disappearing rapidly as he spoke, and now Harry felt almost healed. Granted, the thought of Sirius still made him sad, but not as sad and depressed as before.  
  
"I didn't know, Harry. I can only see pieces of things, not the whole picture." Rose murmured softly. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I told you. It made me feel better."  
  
"Time to get up!" Came a call from outside the door. It was aunt Petunia. Harry stiffened as her voice cut through the peaceful silence in his room, and Rose winced.  
  
"And be quiet about it. Rose is still asleep." Petunia called in a softer voice, before walking away. Rose snickered and Harry smirked.  
  
"I take it you shut your door?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.  
  
"I'd better get dressed. See you downstairs." She whispered, going over to the door and disappearing from sight. Harry watched after her with a smile.  
  
"My little sister..." He murmured to himself, before starting out to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Ginny:  
  
She's here! And she is great! Her name is Rose McBride, and she is really nice. I think you would like her. She's your age, she's got red hair and green eyes, like mine. In fact, she looks almost exactly like my mother did at that age. She is a little quiet, but has a great sense of humor, and the Dursleys seem to like her. They're taking her to Stonehenge next week, and I am going with them.  
  
Anyway, enough about that. How are you? Is Ron still ranting about Hermione? Is Hermione still being bookish? Is Victor still in the picture? Are you feeling lonely without your Dean? Hehehehehe.  
  
Well, I'm going to have to make this short. I promised Rose I'd show her how to play chess. Fun, fun.  
  
Your friend,  
  
~Harry//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Jackson:  
  
It is the best, here! The family I am staying with, the Dursleys, are taking me to Stonehenge next week! Can you believe it?!?! Oh, and the Dursleys still have no idea that I am a witch. Well, actually, their nephew, who lives with them, figured it out. His name is Harry Potter.  
  
Yes, *the* Harry Potter. He is really nice and funny. He has dark hair that is really messy all the time, and green eyes, just like mine. He is pretty tall, and not at all arrogant, like Shane insists he is. He is actually quite modest and quiet. He even promised to teach me how to play muggle chess!  
  
Oh, the family I am staying with are decent, too. I mean, they are not quite as nice to Harry as I would have thought (all right, they downright dislike him, it seems), but they are nice to me. But I think that would change if they knew that I too, was a witch. I have been sending out Kaya every day, so she won't make any noise and alert the muggles that I am a witch. Harry assures me that if they don't suspect I am, I have nothing to worry about. Hehehehe, really reassuring!  
  
Anyway, everything is good on this end, but what about yours? How is May? How are you? How are Shane and Rae and Shirah? How is Neville? May said that he was coming to visit this year. Will he be there when I get back? We need to get the family together again!  
  
Well, I'd better go!  
  
Lovingly, your sister (sort of),  
  
Rose//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Rose:  
  
Mom is fine, given the circumstances (Dad, need I say more?). I'm all right, but I miss dad a lot. Shane's great, and as sarcastic as ever. Raya is as quiet/cheerful as ever, and Shirah is her old happy/grumpy self (oh the wonders of constant PMS!!!). Oh, and Neville is here. He is leaving to visit his parents later in the summer, but he should be returning around the time you do. And yeah, the 'family' will be together again, I promise.  
  
HARRY POTTER? MY G*D, HARRY POTTER? YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now we can form a sort-of next-generation Marauders group, or something! You know, a Black, a Potter...and we can replace Shane and Neville for Lupin and (shame on him) Pettigrew. But Harry is always labeled with those friends of his...Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neville's told me about them. Supposedly, Weasley would make a good Marauder too, and he's a prefect, like Remus was.  
  
Enough about that. I know you won't get this letter until you get back from Stonehenge, but I want to wish you a good time, 'little sis'. And the famous Harry Potter had better keep you safe, or he's going to hear from me!!!  
  
Lovingly, your 'brother',  
  
Jackson//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Harry laughed as Dudley jokingly continued this mantra. Uncle Vernon had told them that they would get there within an hour's time, so Dudley had taken to asking this question ever five minutes or so. Rose, who also found it quite funny, giggled as Vernon made a face and told his son (for the seventeenth time), that they would be there soon.  
  
'There', was the inn that Vernon and Petunia had booked for them to stay in. Apparently Petunia and Lily had gone there as children, with their parents, and now Petunia was more than thrilled to share it with her son and Rose. Harry, of course, was not surprised when he was not included in this little 'walk down memory lane', but he didn't mind.  
  
"Look, Harry!" Rose whispered, leaning over and pointing to something in a passing field. Harry saw nothing but a heard of sheep, but Rose seemed entranced by the baby animals running around through the heard. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm and continued to look out the window for a while.  
  
He, of course, had been stuck in the middle seat, while Dudley and Rose got the window seats. But for the first time in his life, Dudley seemed unhappy with the arrangement. Harry supposed that this was because he had taken a liking to the pretty girl, and Harry shuddered at the thought of his cousin liking his sister.  
  
"Here we are." Vernon called back, several minutes later, as the car entered a small town. They then pulled up in front of a small, well-kept inn, and Vernon went inside, while the others remained in the car. He soon came out again with the keys to the rooms, and the group lugged their things inside.  
  
"Oh!" Rose exclaimed, as she caught sight of the quaint, homely atmosphere of the place. Harry too, felt immediately at ease here.  
  
"Come on, all." Vernon called, leading them up a flight of sturdy wooden steps to a long hallway.  
  
"Petunia, we are here. Dudley, you are next to us. Rose, you are across the hall, and you, boy, are across from Dudley." Vernon said, slapping the key into Harry's hand, none-to gently. Rose smiled sweetly as Petunia handed her the key to her own room, and she quickly disappeared out of sight.  
  
Curious, Harry unlocked the door to his room and smiled as he caught sight of it.  
  
His room was painted white, with dark green trimming and furnishings. He had his own over-stuffed chair that sat under the large window. A tall dresser rested on one side of the bed, while a bed-side table resided on the other. A small walk-in closet, and a bathroom completed the room.  
  
Harry quickly put his things away, and then wandered into the hall. Making sure that his aunt and uncle weren't in sight, he softly knocked on Rose's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Your room is nice." He stated, as he shut the door behind him and sat on her bed. Rose wrinkled her nose prettily.  
  
"And yours is not?" She asked teasingly. He grinned.  
  
"It makes my room at the Dursleys look like junk...of course, almost any room would do that..." He said thoughtfully, making her laugh again. Harry smiled as he watched her put her things away.  
  
This was the only time Harry had truly been on, what one would call, a vacation. And with Rose here, it was going to make it all the more enjoyable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow."  
  
Harry's eyes were glued to the wonder in front of him as Rose's words broke through the awed silence. Harry couldn't help but agree.  
  
After spending the day they had arrived and yesterday, exploring the town, Vernon had finally brought them to the main event of the trip.  
  
In front of them stood the majestic Stonehenge. It was a rather wet day, so mist clung to the moor around the structure and made it seem almost ghostly. The huge pillars of stone rose into the air, cutting into the fog like knives. The ground was moist beneath their feet, and whatever grass was left, was a yellowed-green.  
  
"It's amazing." Whispered Rose, raising her camera to her eye and taking a few photos. Then she began to take pictures of the Dursley's awed faces. Harry snickered as he caught sight of her taking a picture, just as Dudley slipped in a puddle of mud and toppled to the ground. Rose also giggled at this, before helping the poor boy up.  
  
"Here. Let me try." Harry murmured, taking the camera from her and taking a few pictures, mostly of Rose struggling to get Dudley off the ground. Harry laughed the entire time this show went on, and when Dudley was finally up, Harry managed to take a picture of his muddy backside, before giving the camera to Rose again.  
  
"This is a wizard's camera. These pictures are going to move, when they are developed." Rose whispered to him, when they were on their way back to the inn. Harry chuckled and told her of the picture of Dudley's backside. Rose began to giggle hysterically, and only stopped when they got back to the inn.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Petunia asked, when they were seated around a table in the dinning room that night. Rose nodded enthusiastically, her lovely emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"I never knew that one place could look so majestic." She murmured. Dudley puffed out his chest and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, that fog certainly added some beauty." He stated, trying to sound as if he truly understood what he was talking about. Harry and Rose looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and then had to look away, to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
Yes, for the first time in his life, Harry was happy being with the Dursleys. And having Rose there made it all the better.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Ron:  
  
Sorry I haven't written, mate. The Dursleys took Rose and I to see Stonehenge, a muggle structure. You would've liked it.  
  
By the way, if you don't know who Rose is, she is an exchange student from America, who is staying at the Dursleys for two months this summer. She is fifteen, the same age as your sister. She is also quite nice, and the only reason I got to see Stonehenge was because she asked my aunt and uncle if I could go. Some nerve, the girl has, let me tell you.  
  
So how are things on your end of the owls? How is Hermione? Have you had any more rows, lately? Have you snogged her silly, yet?  
  
Well, I had better go. Dinner is soon!  
  
~Harry//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Hermione:  
  
Sorry I haven't written. I have been busy visiting Stonehenge. I am sure you know what that is. And yes, I went with the Dursleys. They were taking Rose, and she insisted that I go too. (By the way, if you want to know who Rose is, ask Ron. I don't want to have to explain it again.)  
  
How are things between you and Ron? Have you solved your differences? Have you snogged each other senseless, yet?  
  
Sorry, I just had to ask. But I suppose you are seething now, and it would be best if I end this, so I will!  
  
Your friend,  
  
~Harry//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Ginny:  
  
If you hear simotainious shouts of anger, embarrassment, or annoyance, be assured that I was the one who instigated it! Why, you ask? Well, I dared to ask Hermione and Ron if they have snogged yet. Innocent question, and I really want them to stop arguing.  
  
Anyway, Stonehenge was amazing! Rose brought her camera and I took a picture of Dudley falling into a mud-puddle and then a picture of his dirty back-side. It was really funny! Rose is going to get them developed and we are going to make a special 'memories book', so she can put all of her photos into it.  
  
Oh, remember to tell me 'Mione's and Ron's reactions to my owls, all right? I really want to know!!! (Did Ron turn cherry red, or did his ears just flame up? Did Hermione look horrified or did she avoid Ron's eyes to the best of her ability?)  
  
Anyway, I had better go. Supper is soon, and aunt Petunia is hollering for me to hurry.  
  
Your friend and fellow sufferer of Ron/Hermione-ness,  
  
~Harry//  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Just when I got to know you

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter. 4.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Neville:  
  
Hello from England! Isn't it ironic that I should be here, while you are back in America? Funny. Anyway, I am sure that Jackson has told you why I am here, and who I am with, by now. Yes, I am staying with Harry Potter, and no, it is not as bad as Jackson will probably make it seem.  
  
How are you? How is your grandma? How is Rayana? Has Jackson dragged you into any pranks, yet? Have you gotten in trouble? Or did you manage to escape it, like you always do? Hehehehehe! ^__^  
  
Sorry. I'm sort of hyper, these days. Harry's relatives took us to Stonehenge, and it was simply lovely! Have you ever been there?  
  
Anyhow, I hope to see you when I get home. Jackson said that you were going to be there until the end of summer, is that true? If it is, I can't wait to see you!!!  
  
Well, I had better go. Tell your gram that I send my regards!  
  
Miss you much,  
  
*Rose*//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WAIT! *Who* are you writing to?" Harry exclaimed, after reading Rose's letter over her shoulder. Rose looked up, startled, then back down at her letter.  
  
"His name is Neville Longbottom. He is a friend of mine..."  
  
"How did you ever meet Neville?!"  
  
"You know him?" Rose asked in an eager voice. Harry nodded.  
  
"He goes to my school. He helped me in the...Ministry incident." Harry stumbled over these last few words, the memory of the event still fresh and new in his mind. Rose let out a small gasp.  
  
"Oh! Well, I've known him since I was three. His cousin, Rayana Moore, lived nearby the school at the time, and I met them both one day at the playground. Then, when Rayana (or Raya, as we call her) started going to our school, Jackson and I made friends with her, along with two other students, Shane and Shirah. Neville would occasionally visit Raya during the summers, to give his gram a break, and we made friends with him." Rose explained, rolling up the parchment, securing it, and writing Neville's name on it.  
  
"So...Neville goes to America sometimes? How come he's never told us?" Harry asked offhandedly. Rose smiled and gave the parchment to her owl, Kaya, who promptly flew out the window and disappeared.  
  
"Probably for the same reason he didn't want his parents'...situation to be known at his school. Americans are considered...arrogant to other countries, and the knowledge that Neville was not only related to one, but also friends with some, would leave him open to more attacks from the Slytherins." Rose explained. Harry nodded, seeing the logic there.  
  
"So you have your own group of friends, at this school?" Harry asked curiously. Rose grinned.  
  
"Uh-huh. We are known as the 'family', at our school. There are six of us in all, but only five of us attend the school. Neville, of course, is one of the 'family'. His cousin, Raya, is another, and one of my two best friends. Jackson is a third, and he is actually the founder of the 'family'. Shane Biederon is the fourth member. His mother is actually an Arabian princess (making Shane a prince), but his father is an American, and he goes to our school." Rose explained. Harry's eyes twinkled.  
  
"So, you know royalty, do you?" He teased. Rose giggled.  
  
"I suppose. But he doesn't act like it, sometimes. Anyway, finally, there is Shirah Wilcox, my other best friend. She is Shane's cousin from his mother's side, therefore making her a princess, as well. Her father is Shane's mother's brother." Rose grinned at Harry as he tried to process this.  
  
"So..." He said slowly.  
  
"So, you know and are friends with, two royals, the son of an escaped convict, and a Hogwarts student. Oh, and me, who would happen to be your brother." Harry reminded her jokingly. Rose laughed and nodded.  
  
"May is like a mother to all of us. But she is also like a sister, because we can go to her for help, and trust her not to tell anyone. She also likes a good joke." Rose's eyes sparkled as she said this, and Harry got the feeling 'joke' meant 'prank'.  
  
"And I thought my friends were strange." He groaned, laying back on her bed. It was after dinner, and Dudley had gone out to terrorize younger children with his gang, while Petunia and Vernon had taken the time to call on a neighbor. Thus, leaving the two in question, alone with plenty of time to talk about their own 'world'.  
  
"What are your friends like?" Rose asked suddenly, looking curious. She may have had visions, but that didn't mean she knew exactly what the people in them were like.  
  
"Well, there's Ron Weasley. We were friends from the very start, though we've had our rocky places. Then there's Hermione Granger, who is the book- worm and study-holic of our school. But she is really nice and helpful in a jam...unless she is dealing with Ron, who always seems to bring out the worst in her." Harry laughed at this, and then proceeded to explain about his friends arguments.  
  
"Then there is Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She is nice and is quite...sympathetic towards my dealings with Ron and 'Mione. Hell, she is the one who has to deal with them twenty-four-seven this summer!" He chuckled.  
  
"They sound like a wonderful group." Rose murmured, looking thoughtful. Harry nodded, and went on to tell her about the other students his age at Hogwarts, plus some about the 'Order', and the people in it. When he was through telling her about Tonk's latest letter, they sat in silence, thinking over their conversation.  
  
"We really are lucky, Harry." Rose whispered finally. Harry looked up and glanced at her.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because so many people have died. Because so many people have lost loved ones that they will never get back, including us. And yet, we have hope. We have friends and...family who love us, and who would sacrifice everything for us. We have each other." She stated. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we do. And I'm never going to let any of that go." He promised. Rose smiled and hugged him gently, a gesture which he gladly returned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't even see that!" Rose laughed several weeks later, after her film had been developed. She and Harry were in Harry's room, looking through the photo album that she were putting together. Rose was scheduled to leave the next week, and she and Harry were doing anything possible to spend time together.  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember anyone taking that!" Harry agreed, looking confused. They had just come across a picture of Harry and Rose sitting side-by-side in Rose's inn-room. They were sitting on her bed, staring out the window at the brilliant sunset. Their backs were turned towards the camera, and neither seemed aware that the picture was being taken, as they continued to converse about this and that. Occasionally, Rose would look at Harry and laugh at something he was saying, but their attention would soon be drawn to the sunset again.  
  
"I suppose Aunt Petunia took this when we weren't looking." Harry murmured. Rose smiled and nodded, remembering the exact time this picture was taken. She and Harry had been laughing over what had happened to Dudley that day at a farm they visited. Dudley had gotten up enough courage to climb into a pen full of huge, pink pigs, to get his picture taken. Unfortunately, he bumped into a rather large one and was soon sprawled out on his face, with the pig looking smug behind him.  
  
"Did you see Dudley's face when he got up?" Harry chuckled over this for the umpteenth time, not able to get enough of his cousin's shocked and humiliated face. Rose grimaced.  
  
"Actually, no. His face was too covered in mud to see much of anything at all." She giggled, pointing to a picture of Uncle Vernon helping Dudley out of the pen. Indeed, Dudley's disgruntled face was covered in a thick layer of brown/green mud.  
  
"True..." He murmured, but was cut off as a soft tapping sound filled the room. The two glanced up to see a small, dainty pigmy owl waiting patiently outside.  
  
"That looks like Pig!" Harry exclaimed, getting up and opening his window. The owl flew in, but instead of flying around erratically like Pig would do, it calmly flew directly to Rose and dropped a letter into her lap. She smiled and gently stroked the animal's soft feathers.  
  
"But it isn't. This is Kaya, Harry. May got her for me before I left. She is only a young owl, but she is very intelligent." Rose explained, handing the willing little animal to Harry, who grinned.  
  
"So...she's basically the exact opposite of Pig." He joked, going over to Hedwig's cage and offering the tiny thing some water. Unlike Pig, Hedwig seemed to take an immediate liking to Kaya, calmly allowing the smaller bird to drink the water, and even allowing her to take a few bites of her food.  
  
"Hmmm. It's from Neville." Rose murmured, opening the letter and reading it quickly. A smile grew on her lips as she read, and her eyes became excited.  
  
"Harry, listen to this!" She exclaimed, then began to read aloud.  
  
//Dear Rose:  
  
I am going back to America with you! I even get to ride on that muggle contraption, an areoplaine, or whatever they are called. Tonks, who is half- muggle born, is going to take me and Gram there. How about you meet us, so we can get on that thing together? I admit, I'm a little nervous about flying in a muggle-made contraption. Are you sure they are safe?  
  
Anyway, everything is fine here, so far. Raya has dragged me to almost every social ball that her parents throw, and for some strange reason, everyone seems to stare at me a lot, especially the girls. Do you think I'm doing something wrong? Or are they just intimidating me for fun? -__-; (Jackson showed me how to do those face, things. They are strange, but...interesting.)  
  
So, how is Harry? Jackson told me you were staying with him. Is it true how horrible the muggles he lives with are? Are they nice to you? They'd better be!!! Although, Shirah just looked over my shoulder, read this letter, and told me that if you are being treated badly, you would have told Jackson by now. Sorry!  
  
Well, I'd better go. Tell Harry I say 'hello'!  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
-Neville//  
  
Harry grinned as he read this, but his face fell at the part about her leaving.  
  
"So...I suppose a car is going to come and pick you up?" He asked. Rose nodded.  
  
"It is going to take me to the airport, where I will meet Neville, apparently. We will be flying to Salem from there. Perhaps you could come with me, to see me off." Rose suggested. Harry's face darkened even more and he shook his head.  
  
"Uncle Vernon would never let me." He mumbled, kicking the side of his bed. Rose sighed and looked as if she were about to say something...that is, until another small owl came swooping into the room from the still-open window.  
  
"PIG!" Harry shouted, trying to catch the tiny bird. Pig twittered delightedly, until he caught sight of Kaya. Then the tiny bird flew down and landed beside her, looking thoroughly confused. Harry rolled his eyes and took the letter Pig had tied to his leg. Meanwhile, Pig and Kaya continued to stare at each other in apparent interest.  
  
"Who is it from?" Rose asked softly, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned.  
  
"Ron. He probably wrote to complain about Hermione again." He laughed. But to his surprise, he was wrong.  
  
//Dear Harry: (He read aloud)  
  
DUMBLEDORE SAYS YOU CAN COME!!! He told mum and dad the last time they saw him (You know where!). You get to come over next week, but for some reason, you are not allowed to come to us directly. You have to go to that arioplaine place with the Dursley's exchange student, and you will meet someone there, who will bring you to the Burrow. Kind of confusing, I know.  
  
When Ginny found out you were coming, she got this strange, triumphant glint in her eyes (at least, that's what 'Mione said, I wasn't watching). Ever since Ginny found out about your exchange student, she has been stomping around like a five-year-old, who has been denied a chocolate bar! Man, I have never seen her more cranky. I wonder what brought this on.  
  
Anyway, can't wait to see you, mate! I need another sane person around the house! Ginny doesn't seem to be cutting it, lately, and 'Mione is more concerned with her books, than being sane!  
  
See you next week, Harry!  
  
-Ron//  
  
Rose began to laugh at this last part, and Harry grinned.  
  
"No offense to Ron, but Hermione seems a *little* bit more sane then him, at the moment." He commented, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You get to see me off, then! You'll be there to see me and Neville off!" Rose said, as she suddenly remembered what the earlier part of the letter had said. Harry nodded, reading the letter over once more.  
  
"Well, as soon as the Dursley's come home, I will have to tell them about this. And don't think they are going to let me off easily...though...they don't know that Sirius is...dead..." Harry trailed off, his face falling slightly. Rose gently patted his shoulder and smiled softly.  
  
"Harry, I can make an excuse for you..."  
  
"No. I'll do it myself." Harry assured her, a smile re-appearing on his face. Then, the smile became a grin as he heard the front door open and his uncle and aunt's voices.  
  
"They're ba-Ack!!!" Rose stated in a suspenseful voice. Harry chuckled and then he led her out of his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Harry looked up from his 'Quidditch Through the Ages' book, to see the driver of the taxi standing at his door. Rose giggled as he quickly stuffed his book into his bag and then got out of the car, looking up at the large airport before him.  
  
"I've never been here." He murmured, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow. During their journey to the airport, the two of them had been strangely quiet, finding it easier to read then to talk. All this week, Harry had had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, every time he thought of Rose's leaving. But now that the day had come, that sinking feeling had elevated into a full-on stomach/heart ache.  
  
Seeming to sense Harry's feelings, Rose slipped her hand into his as they walked into the huge building. Muggles swarmed around them in droves, causing Harry to flinch slightly, every time one of them stared at him strangely.  
  
"All right...my plane is in A-12, down that way." Rose stated, staring at a monitor that showed many flights and where they were stationed. Harry followed her as she walked confidently towards her terminal, looking pensive. Apparently, she had done this before. When they finally reached their destination, Harry greatfully sat down in the seat she indicated.  
  
"Now all we have to do, is wait for Neville!" Rose's voice was close to a squeal as she said this. Obviously, she was happy to be seeing Neville again. Harry grinned at her enthusiasm, but it didn't make the burning in his stomach, any better.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Rose asked softly. Harry turned to see her bright emerald eyes, filled with worry.  
  
"I'm fine...I just...I am going to miss you. I only just found you...and now you're leaving." He finally managed. Rose's face crumpled slightly, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I know. But we'll see each other again, and we can always owl each other." Rose tried to comfort. Harry shot her a weak smile, and then they both lapsed back into silence. That is, until:  
  
"ROSE!!!"  
  
Rose and Harry turned around in surprise, only to have Rose let out a soft cry as she got up and flew into the arms of a tall young man who had just come running up behind them.  
  
"Neville! I missed you so much!" Rose exclaimed, still hugging the boy tightly. The boy was holding her tightly as well, as if afraid she would disappear. Harry stood up quickly as Rose said Neville's name, his mouth falling open.  
  
In just the past two months, Neville had changed in more ways that Harry had ever known possible. His mousy brown hair had darkened slightly, into a rich golden color. He had reached roughly Harry's height, and his body had become surprisingly leaner. More surprising then his appearance, perhaps, was Neville's apparent new attitude. He seemed more confident, and more willing to speak his mind then ever before. A fact which was made clearer to Harry, when Neville looked up and spotted him.  
  
"Harry! How are you, mate?" Neville asked, a sparkle coming to his deep amber eyes. Harry stood for a moment, still a bit stunned, but then he managed to grin.  
  
"Better then I was when I last saw you. How are you?" He asked, trying to take in Neville's new level of confidence. Neville, who seemed un-aware of Harry's surprise, simply grinned again.  
  
"Never better, now that my Rose is here!" He laughed, squeezing Rose's shoulder. Rose looked up at him with a smile, then looked around.  
  
"Lee, where's your Gram?" She asked softly. Neville grinned.  
  
"She's still with Tonks. They'll be here in a moment." He assured her. Harry, however, had his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Oh, it's my nickname for Neville..." Rose trailed off, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Neville grinned.  
  
"When we first met, I was four and Rose was three, and she couldn't say my name. So she said 'Lee' instead. And it has been 'Lee' to her, ever since." Neville chuckled, and again, Harry had to stop and stare at this 'new' Neville.  
  
"I was only three." Rose tried to explain, but it made Neville laugh even harder.  
  
"Well, I can see you are having a good time." Called a cheerful voice. Harry grinned and turned to see a girl with bubble-gum colored hair, standing behind them with Neville's grandmother.  
  
"'Lo, Tonks." Harry said, as the young woman shot him a grin. Harry saw Rose, out of the corner of his eye, staring at the new girl with a look of utmost awe.  
  
"Pink hair?" He saw her mouth to Neville, who grinned and shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his muggle jeans. In fact, Harry noticed, Neville was completely garbed in muggle clothes, and they actually seemed to...fit in with what people were wearing around him, unlike many other attempts by other wizards, that Harry had seen.  
  
"You should see her with purple hair." Harry mumbled to Neville and Rose, causing them to laugh softly. They stopped abruptly, however, when Tonks turned to them with a grin.  
  
"All set there, Harry?" She asked, eyeing the boy. Harry nodded, motioning to the bag he was carrying. Tonks smirked.  
  
"I suppose Rose did a shrinking spell on your trunk." This was a statement, not a question. Rose blushed a little and nodded. Being a foreign witch in a strange new country, the division of the Ministry that handled underage magic-users had allowed Rose and other exchange students like her, to use magic temporarily outside of school, but only for small things. Thus, why Rose and Harry's trunks were not in sight. They were actually in the bags that the two had carried to the airport.  
  
"Neville, you be good. I don't want to hear that you, Shane, and Jackson overturned another hot-dog stand, do you understand?" Neville's grandmother said sternly, eyeing her grandson sharply. A slight blush rose on Neville's face as Rose began to giggle.  
  
"That was an accident, Gram!" He exclaimed, frowning at Rose, who's giggles had risen in volume. Harry grinned. He wasn't going to ask, but he had a feeling that this was an inside joke between Rose, Neville, and Neville's grandmother.  
  
"Well, time to go, you two. Your plane is boarding." Tonks stated, just as the announcer began to call seat-numbers over the intercom. Rose's laughter disappeared and her face grew sad.  
  
"Promise to write me every day." She whispered, pulling Harry into a big hug. Harry hugged back, not caring that Neville and everyone else could see him.  
  
"I will. The same goes for you." He murmured, pulling away. Rose shot him a watery smile and then turned to Neville, who looked strangely put-out, but Harry saw him hide it with a smile as soon as Rose's eyes were turned towards him.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked, a bit shakily. Neville grinned and nodded, picking up the bags that he had unceremoniously dropped to the floor when hugging her.  
  
"Ready. Thanks a lot, Tonks. See you at the end of the month, Gram. Bye Harry." Was Neville's farewell, as the two of them moved towards the gate. Harry felt a bit confused at Neville's slightly cold farewell, but he shook it off as Rose turned with a smile, and waved one last time at him. Then the two of them disappeared into the plane.  
  
"And that's that." Tonks stated in a cheerful voice, causing Harry to turn and look at her. She was grinning at him.  
  
"I am going to take you to the Weasley's, Harry. But we have to drop her off, first." Tonks whispered confidentially to Harry, pointing at Neville's grandmother, who now had her face plastered to the window in one last attempt to see her grandson. Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
Yes, the summer was going a lot better than he had ever dreamed it might...and it wasn't over yet!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. At Home in the Burrow

Daphne: Some of you will be happy to know that I have decided to update so soon after the last chapter. This is only because I felt a rush of inspiration, because of the reviews that I have received. Or it could be the fact that I already have all the way up to chapter *fourteen* written...hehehehe. I want to thank all my reviewers for their comments, and I hope that you review again!  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
As Harry got out of the ministry car that Tonks had brought him in, he was immediately caught up in a smothering hug that left him breathless.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." He said, as she let him go and began to fuss over him.  
  
"Oh, Tonks! Thank you for bringing him! We were so worried when...well, never mind! You're here now, and that's all that matters." Molly Weasley stated, still fussing over Harry like a mother hen. Tonks shot him a sly smirk, but it immediately disappeared and a blush replaced it, as someone came up behind them.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Good to see you again!"  
  
Harry turned in surprise, to see Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the Weasleys, standing behind them with a grin on his face. Harry noticed that the ex-seeker's eyes flickered quickly on Tonks, before turning back to him, and Harry smothered a grin. It seemed like he wasn't the *only* reason Nymphadora Tonks wanted to bring him to the Weasley's.  
  
"Hi, Charlie. How is Romania?" Harry asked jovially, causing Molly to give him a sharp, searching look. Obviously she didn't think that he was being genuine in his attempt to be cheerful. Charlie, however, saw no difference, and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Never better. But...I have taken a leave-of-absence for a while." He stated, shooting another look at Tonks, who immediately turned bright red. By the grin on Molly Weasley's face, it seemed Harry wasn't the only one who noticed Charlie's attentions towards the young woman.  
  
"Tonks, would you like to stay for dinner? We are having plenty." Molly informed her. Charlie's ears immediately turned a bright red, similar to Ron's when he was embarrassed, as Tonks quickly agreed. Harry was forced to stifle his snort of laughter as Molly's eyes met his and flashed mischievously.  
  
"Harry, Ron is out with Ginny at the 'Quidditch pitch', but you are more than welcome to settle into his room." Molly said quickly. Harry nodded and followed her inside, leaving Tonks and Charlie to their own devices. After leaving Molly in the kitchen, Harry made his way up to Ron's familiar room, and quickly activated the spell that Rose had placed on his trunk, to return it to its normal size.  
  
As soon as he had done this, he put his trunk at the end of his bed and then went to gaze out Ron's window. In the distance, Harry could see two figures flying low over the ground, and Harry recognized them immediately as Ron and Ginny, though they were too far away to decipher which one was which. Both figures seemed to be coming back towards the house, however, and Harry was finally able to identify them by one of the figure's long hair; that must be Ginny.  
  
"Harry?" Called a voice from outside the door. Harry felt his mood rise as the familiar voice of Hermione drifted through the room.  
  
"I'm in here!" Harry called, turning from the window. Immediately, the door was flung open and a young woman raced into Harry's arms, giggling. Harry laughed, though he was a little confused by such a warm welcome. But that was only the first shock. When Hermione pulled back, Harry noticed that not unlike Neville, Hermione too, had changed over his absence.  
  
Her hair had grown longer, and reached to about her mid-back. She had grown taller, though not as drastically as Neville. She also seemed to be wearing slightly...tighter muggle clothes, ones that hugged curves that had previously been hidden under Hogwarts robes. Harry eyed her and grinned.  
  
"Has Ron seen you in this?" He asked teasingly, motioning to her baby-blue spaghetti-strap shirt, and white capris. She was also wearing a pair of white sandals that seemed to have a bit of a heal, and a silver head-band that Harry had never seen before. At Harry's question, Hermione blushed.  
  
"No. I don't usually wear things like this...he'd tease me." She stammered, causing Harry to smirk.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I think he'd enjoy it." Harry laughed, as Hermione slapped his arm slightly, blushing even redder.  
  
"That letter wasn't funny, Harry! I would *never* snog Ron, let alone kiss him! He's my best friend, besides you." She stated in a clipped voice. Harry snorted and Hermione shot him a glare.  
  
"*Anyway*, how was your summer? I heard you had an exchange student." Hermione said in a short voice, warning Harry that it was time to change the subject. He shrugged.  
  
"My summer was fine. And the Dursley's did have an exchange student, a girl from America. Her name was Rose McBride and she was really nice." He told her, a sharp prick coming to his heart as he mentioned Rose. Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"Good! At least your summer was decent!" She exclaimed. Then she turned to look at him, her face serious.  
  
"Harry, how are you, really? Are you all right?" She asked hesitantly. Harry sighed, knowing that he was going to get this a lot, from now on.  
  
"I am *fine*, 'Mione. I've talked about Sirius to...some people, and it has made everything a little easier for me. Don't worry."  
  
"But I do worry, we all do. Harry, you have to let it out!" She exclaimed. Harry sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Hermione, I'm F-I-N-E!!! I told you. I've talked it out with some people, and I'm better now, alright? Yes, I miss him. Yes, I still have those bad dreams. Yes, I am not completely happy. But I am better then I was, and I am *not* sinking into the bowls of depression, alright?" He asked sharply. Hermione sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right. But don't think you are going to get out of this. All of the Weasley's have been worried..."  
  
"ALRIGHT, HERMIONE!" He shouted, causing her to jump. She eyed him uncertainly, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation. His smile made her relax, and she pulled him into another hug, which he willingly returned. That is, until the door was thrown open and two worried people appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione? We heard someone yelling and...HARRY!" Ginny cried, her eyes widening as she caught sight of him. Hermione was still clutching him close, but Harry got the strange feeling that she wasn't doing it just for him, anymore. Ron's had gone scarlet as he caught sight of Hermione and Harry hugging, and was now even more red, since they hadn't stopped. Even Ginny seemed a bit...annoyed with the situation.  
  
Hermione finally pulled back from Harry, though she allowed her hands to stay on his arms, causing him to hold her elbows and stare into her eyes. He saw that she was still a bit worried about their previous talk, and he shot her a lop-sided smile.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Really." He murmured confidentially, before turning to a still-red Ron and greeting him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, mate! Practicing Quidditch?" Harry asked tactfully. Ron's face almost immediately returned to it's right color.  
  
"Yeah. Ginny was helping me with my Keeper skills, while I helped her with her Chaser... OH! Harry, you do know that your Quidditch ban is off, now, don't you? They took it off right after Umbridge..."  
  
But Harry was no longer paying attention to Ron's rambling. His eyes had found their way to Ginny, and were now stuck there, as his mouth fell open slightly.  
  
So...summer had changed Neville, Hermione, and even Ron a bit...but not as much as it had changed Virginia Weasley. Her red hair was still as long as ever, reaching just past her waist, and her doe-brown eyes seemed more lively then ever. But either she had gotten some money and gone shopping with Hermione, or Hermione had loaned her some of her own clothes, because Ginny was garbed in an outfit that would have made the Pope stare.  
  
No, it wasn't the outfit itself, but who was wearing it, that made it look so good. Of course, Ginny was wearing Quidditch robes in the Gryffindor colors, but under them, Harry saw she was wearing a light green, one- shouldered halter-top, and a pair of short white shorts. The clothes accented the womanly curves that Ginny had acquired over the summer, and also flattered her skin-tone. Hermione, who seemed to have noticed where Harry's stare was, smirked wickedly.  
  
"See something you like, Harry?" She teased. Harry, realizing that he had been staring, turned bright red, as did Ginny. Ron finally stopped talking and looked at them in confusion.  
  
"Huh? What are you on about, 'Mione...BLOODY HELL, GINNY! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ron shouted, his eyes becoming impossibly wide as he caught sight of what his sister was wearing. Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother.  
  
"I have some. And Hermione helped me to pick them out, so you just shut your mouth." Ginny snapped lightly. Ignoring her brother's disbelieving stare at both her and Hermione, Ginny turned to Harry with a smile.  
  
"How was your summer, Harry?" She asked, nodding towards Ron and Hermione. Harry quickly looked over and bit back a laugh. Ron was staring at Hermione like she was the ghost of Christmas past, and Hermione was blushing brightly. Harry's eyes met Ginny's laughing ones.  
  
"It was fine. Rose was wonderful to have around. Do you think he only just noticed?" Harry asked, keeping his gaze on her. Understanding his hidden message, Ginny giggled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. And yes, I do. How about we go downstairs and help Mum with dinner." Ginny suggested, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. Just before the door shut, Harry caught a glimpse of Ron still staring at Hermione, who was, in turn, staring fixedly at the floor.  
  
"How long have they been like that?" Harry asked, trying to get comfortable with the 'new' Ginny that was now walking beside him. She grinned.  
  
"Ever since you sent those owls to them. Every time they see each other, they blush and go quiet. Do you think that your notes may have made them finally understand their feelings for each other?" She asked jokingly. Harry smirked.  
  
"Yup. And with that outfit, how can Hermione loose? By the way, you look great." After he said this, Harry mentally kicked himself in the head and groaned silently. How could he have said that to Ginny?! The Ginny he wrote owls to and confided in. How could he be so stupid?!  
  
Ginny, however, was blushing and didn't seem to notice Harry's slight frown.  
  
"Thanks. Fred and George paid me for giving them an idea for another joke item, and Hermione and I went out shopping a few days ago. I got to see a real, muggle mall!" Ginny looked excited and Harry smiled.  
  
"You gave them an idea?"  
  
"Well...actually, I got the idea, and sold it to them. But don't tell mum. She would freak if she knew." Ginny giggled. Harry grinned as they entered the kitchen, where Molly was already bustling over a large dinner.  
  
"Tonks is staying for dinner, but Bill is going out with Fleur. Fred and George couldn't make it, but they will try tomorrow..." Molly was murmuring, as she stirred some gravy. Ginny grinned deviously.  
  
"Tonks is staying?" She asked aloud, causing her mother to jump.  
  
"Merlin, Ginny! You gave me a fright! Yes, Tonks is staying, and so is Charlie. I managed to convince him to stay for dinner as well."  
  
"More like, Tonks convinced him to stay!" Ginny managed through her giggles. Molly turned with a smile as Harry joined the laughter.  
  
"You'd never believe...I heard him calling her 'Dora', a few days back!" Molly exclaimed, making the two younger people laugh even harder.  
  
"What's so funny?" Came Ron's voice, as he and Hermione silently walked down the stairs, avoiding each other's eyes. Harry and Ginny caught each others gazes, and their laughter began all over again, Molly joining in, this time.  
  
Ron simply scratched his head and grinned, while Hermione wisely chose not to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. Birthday Blues

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Harry, wake up!"  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"Gahhhh!!!" Harry sat up with a jolt, staring into the eyes of five amused people.  
  
"Finally. I thought you were going to be sleeping forever." Ron grumbled. Harry blinked, and then blinked again.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked brokenly, trying to piece things out in his sleep-muddled mind. It was a few days after he had arrived, and he and Ron had stayed up late into the night, talking.  
  
"Time for you to get up."  
  
"Time for you to get dressed."  
  
"Time to par-tay!" The twins finished in unison. Harry couldn't help but laugh with the others as Fred and George posed at the end of this speech.  
  
"No really. What time is it, and why are you all in this room?" Harry asked, still a little confused.  
  
"Well, my watch says it's nine-thirty, and we are all here to wake you and Ron up."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. At this, five blank faces stared back at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, don't you remember?" Ginny asked softly, her eyes confused. Harry frowned and shook his head, but that was stopped as something tiny came speeding through Ron's open window, landing gracefully on his leg.  
  
"PIG?!?!"  
  
"Kaya!" Harry exclaimed at the same time as Ron, picking up the little bird and smiling at it. A roll of parchment was tied to Kaya's leg, and Harry quickly pulled it off, setting the little owl down carefully as he opened it. The tiny animal gave an affectionate hoot, and then snuggled down into his lap, looking like a ball of feathers with two eyes peeping out.  
  
//Dearest Harry:  
  
I miss you already! We just got home and all I can think about is you and all the fun you must be having. Neville liked the plane ride, and he especially liked the movie they showed in the middle of it! ^__^ Jackson, Shane, Shirah, and Raya were at the airport with May, waiting for us. Apparently, they missed me, because Jackson refused to let go of me until we got into the car!  
  
Anyway, I am just writing to wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And I hope that you have a great day, spending it with your friends! Neville says Happy Birthday too, though he is pretty excited about his own! We are all going to Raya's house to celebrate it, and they are planning on giving Neville a huge cake, so we'd better go hungry! ^__^  
  
I'd better go. Jackson wants me to help him with something!  
  
Again, Happy Birthday, Harry!  
  
Lovingly yours,  
  
Rose//  
  
"Oh. I forgot my birthday was today." Harry said, matter-of-factly. This caused Ron to hit his forehead with his hand, and Hermione and Ginny to wince. The twins, however, seemed to think this was brilliant of Harry, to forget his own birthday, and told him so.  
  
"Anyway, what is that?" Hermione asked, looking curiously at the letter. Harry quickly shook his head and moved to hide the note.  
  
"Nothing. It is just..."  
  
"A *LOVE* note!" Fred yelped, pulling the letter from Harry and reading it quickly, George looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Dearest Harry? Lovingly yours? Bloody...she has it bad for you! What have you been hiding from us, Harry?" Fred began to laugh hysterically, as George sniggered behind him. Harry glowered at them and pulled the note from Fred's hands, ignoring the disbelieving looks from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"It is *NOT* a love note." Harry hissed, folding up the note and then helping Kaya into Pig's cage. The two birds began to twitter back and forth, something they had done a lot when Kaya and Pig delivered letters at the same time to him at the Dursleys.  
  
"Then what is it, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. Harry sighed and turned his gaze to his lap.  
  
"It's from Rose." He muttered. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione gasped.  
  
"B...but Harry! She's a muggle! You're not supposed to tell muggles..." Ginny's hesitant words were cut off as Hedwig sailed in the window, sweeping over her head as she moved to land on the bed next to Harry. Harry sighed in relief at the intrusion, and turned his attention to his owl.  
  
"Hold that thought." He mumbled, pulling the package that Hedwig had tied to her leg, off. He nearly choked when he saw who it was from, and quickly tore the wrapping away, and opened the box. Inside, there was another note, along with some photos, and another small package. Harry quickly opened the note, and grinned.  
  
//Harry:  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I didn't think the note was enough, so I decided to send you some presents as well. And just as I was trying to think of how to send them, Hedwig arrived. I am sure she wanted me to send you *something*, sweet of her, huh? Well, here is an extra treat. The others have added their own Birthday greetings for you, and we decided to just make them into one long letter! Brilliant, huh?  
  
Well, my turn is over! Happy Birthday again! I miss you!  
  
*Rose*//  
  
Harry grinned as he read this, but the note was not over. The words to Rose's note began to disappear, but in their place, another note flashed into view. Harry read this one, and began to laugh.  
  
//Harry:  
  
Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to both of us, we live in a zoo! (This is a song Jackson sang to me!)  
  
All right, enough with that! How are you, mate? Did you get to the Weasley's in one piece? Did Gram bother you too much? I hope not. Did Tonks tell you why she was so eager to get to the Weasleys? (You'd better tell me everything. I know something is not quite right with her eagerness to go there!) How are Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? Have the twins pranked you, yet?  
  
Well, I'd better leave it at this. Jackson's nearly strangling me to get his turn! -__-;  
  
Happy Birthday!!!  
  
-Neville//  
  
By now, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were all gathered around behind him, to read what the letter was saying.  
  
//Harry (aka. Prongs Jr.):  
  
I've never met you. I'd never even heard of you before dad came here. But now I do, and you can't escape me!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Ok, enough with the maniac-like laughter. -__-;  
  
Anywho (^__^), how are you, buddy-to-be? Are you up to being a Marauder Jr.? Neville seems to be all for it, but Shane is a little skeptical. What about your friend Ron? He up to making a little mischief? Not that you haven't before, according to Rosie...and all the rumors that fly around our school!  
  
Guess what! I know a secret that you don't! Even Rose doesn't know. But...I can't tell you, because...IT'S A SECRET, DUH!!! But you'll find out soon enough...  
  
Rose says that my turns over, the little party-pooper! I'd better go before she tries to pelt me with pillows.  
  
Oops! Too late.  
  
Yours with a pain in the head,  
  
^Jackson^  
  
P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
P.P.S. Par-TAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
By the end of this note, the twins, Ron, and Ginny were laughing hard, while Hermione tried to hide a smile. Harry was grinning.  
  
//Harry:  
  
Hi. You don't know me, and I don't know you. But I'll write to wish you a Happy Birthday. Plus, Rose has told us enough about you to fill a 'Harry Potter for Dummies' book, so we know enough about you to *feel* like we know you. Although, with the way Jackson's acting right now, I think he needs a 'Calming Hyperactive People for Dummies' book. Oy, he's something else, let me tell you. -__-;  
  
Well, I'd better go.  
  
Have a *very* Happy Birthday, all right? And don't forget to send Jackson a sedative when his Birthday rolls around! (Maybe even before that!)  
  
Sincerely, (I never know what to put here)  
  
Shane//  
  
"Note to self. Buy this Jackson kid a sedative, whatever that is." Ron chuckled. Harry grinned.  
  
"It would take more than that to calm Jackson, according to Rose. Make it a tranquilizer dart." Harry joked, looking back at his letter.  
  
//Harry:  
  
Don't know you, but I'm sure you know that. So I have only one thing to say.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Shirah  
  
P.S. Note the excitement in my voice.//  
  
"What's her problem?" Fred asked, looking taken-aback. Harry grinned.  
  
"She's just very...talkative." He stated with a grin, as the last note came onto the paper.  
  
//Dear Harry:  
  
Happy Birthday! According to Rose, this makes you sixteen, just like Neville. Isn't it a strange coincidence that your birthday and Neville's reside on the same day? Oh, well.  
  
I don't really have much more to say, but I do hope that your Birthday is a happy one, and I hope that our presents make your day that much brighter!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Rayana (aka. Raya)//  
  
"Now she sounded nice." Hermione put in. Harry nodded absentmindedly, putting down the letter as it flashed back to Rose's note.  
  
"But Harry, isn't she a muggle?" Ginny asked in a weak voice.  
  
"No. You see, the exchange program was so that magic-born students could get a feeling for muggle life. Rose came here, so she could experience muggle living. Luckily, my aunt and uncle never found out about her being a witch. Rose and her friends go to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. It is one of the best Wizarding schools in America." Harry explained. The others nodded with understanding, but Harry noticed that Ginny looked slightly hurt.  
  
"I wonder what they sent you." Fred said, eyeing the box greedily. Harry smiled and took out the tiny box.  
  
"I'll open this first." He murmured. They all watched as he opened the box, and a gasp was heard as a tiny, crystalline stag stepped out of the box and into Harry's hand. It stared up at them in curiosity, and then began to move around on Harry's hand, as if searching for something.  
  
"Prongs." Ron said softly, eyeing the stag enviously. Harry smiled and nodded, unable to say anything. He gently handed the stag to Ron, and then peered into the bigger box and pulled out the sheaf of photos that had been sent.  
  
At the sight of the first one, Harry burst into laughter and held it up for everyone to see. It was the picture of Dudley, with mud on the seat of his pants. This caused the Weasleys and Hermione to laugh right along with him.  
  
"I took this one with Rose's camera. And she took this one..." Harry went through the pile, showing this picture and that one. Harry laughing at Dudley for doing something stupid, Dudley making a funny face at what he thought was a normal camera, Rose and Harry sitting side by side...  
  
"Oh! No, Harry. There's absolutely *nothing* going on between you and this Rose, girl." Fred said sarcastically as he stared at this picture, causing Harry to blanch. He turned a deathly serious face towards Fred, and all humor disappeared from the other boy's eyes as he caught the look.  
  
"No, Fred. There is *NOTHING* going on between us. Rose is very special to me, yes. But not like that. *Never* like that." Harry stated calmly, his voice becoming surprisingly deep as he spoke. Everyone stared at him, shocked. Harry ignored their looks, and looked at the picture that was on the bottom of the pile.  
  
There was Rose, staring up at him and laughing, surrounded by a group of five other people. Neville was on one side of her, smiling up at him, with his hand around her waist. On her other side was another boy, with longish black hair, that fell luxuriously across his forehead, and sometimes, into his chocolate-colored eyes. Harry didn't need any other proof that this boy was Jackson McBride-Black, son of Sirius Black; the boy was a complete clone of his father, right down to the regal high-and-mightiness that Sirius had had at that age. Jackson too, had his arm around Rose.  
  
On Jackson's other side was another boy, this one was blonde with startling blue eyes that sparkled up at him kindly, but with a sense of humor. Harry smiled as he recognized this boy as Shane. There was a girl with long blond hair and unbelievably blue eyes, that held a little bit of sly satire in them, on Shane's other side and Harry decided that this must be Shirah, Shane's cousin.  
  
And finally, on Neville's other side, was another girl. She had shoulder length black hair that curled at the ends, and amber eyes like Neville's, that twinkled happily up at him. She was the smallest of the lot, about an inch shorter than Rose, but what she lacked in height, she evidently made up for in kindness. This must have been Rayana.  
  
The picture was, of course, a moving one. The group was alternately waving up at him, and doing random things like breaking into dance (Jackson), plus a few other things.  
  
A small smile appeared on Harry's lips as he watched the figures in the picture. There was obviously some music playing when the picture was taken, because many a time, the occupants could be seen nodding their heads in a certain rhythm, or even going so far as to do small dance moves, though Jackson usually did everything a little enthusiastically. Harry grinned as Jackson moved into doing a sort-of disco move, causing Shirah to bop him on the head. This made the other occupants laugh.  
  
"That kid looks familiar." Fred murmured, obviously still put off by Harry's former words. Harry nodded and smirked. Fred was pointing at the boy on Rose's right.  
  
"He should. That's Neville Longbottom."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Neville?!"  
  
"That clumsy, forgetful boy?"  
  
"Not to mention, chubby."  
  
"That isn't Neville."  
  
This last thing, said by Hermione, caused Harry to stare at her for a moment. She looked at him in amazement, as she realized he was not kidding, and then back at the picture.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" She asked suspiciously. Harry nodded.  
  
"I saw him at the airport, when Rose and I went. He went back to America with her, until school starts."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Ron asked, apparently not phased by Neville's striking change.  
  
"Because that girl there, Rayana, is his cousin. He goes there to visit her, occasionally, and that's where he met Rose and her friends. They are...a gang, of sorts." Harry murmured, then he began to explain about 'the family' and its members. None of them noticed that he quickly hid the picture under his pillow, hiding it from view. None of the others had seen the picture, and Harry didn't feel ready to share it with them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"  
  
Harry looked around the full tables, grinning. It was later that day, and they had all just finished eating the wonderful dinner Molly Weasley had prepared just for Harry. Now it was time for the cake, and presents, of course.  
  
Harry looked around the table, smiling at each person in turn. To one side of him sat Ron, with Hermione just beyond him, and to Harry's other side was Ginny, with Bill next to her, and Fleur just beyond that. The blond girl had been absolutely thrilled when Bill had invited her to the birthday of the famous Harry Potter, and had been delighted to see all of them again.  
  
Next to Fleur was Tonks, and Charlie was just beyond her. Harry noticed that their chairs were a little closer together than was necessary, but he didn't complain. The twins were further down the table, Fred talking animatedly to his girlfriend, Angelina, and George looking rather lonely as he sat listening to them. Percy was still absent from the Weasley gatherings, though Harry didn't dare ask why.  
  
"All right, Harry! Presents first!" Mrs. Weasley called, as Mr. Weasley carried a pile of presents over to Harry, who laughed and obediently began to open them.  
  
There were the normal 'oohhs', 'ahhhs', etc. from the watching crowd, but with each present, Harry felt his heart drop a little more, though he refused to show it and plastered smiles to his face as he opened each one. He had realized with every present he opened, there would be one missing. Sirius's. Never again would he open a present from his godfather. Never again would he laugh at the funny things Sirius said in his letters.  
  
Harry quickly finished opening his presents, and Mr. Weasley did a spell that made them all disappear into Ron's room. Then the cake was brought out, a huge, chocolate on chocolate cake that Molly had made herself. Harry forced himself to smile again as he was handed a rather large piece. Through the lump of emotion that was now stuck in his throat, he forced down the cake, smiling painfully the whole time. No one seemed to notice his silence, until:  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered softly, leaning over. Harry winced slightly, pulled from his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice still quiet. Harry frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." He said shortly, turning himself back to his cake.  
  
"No you're not." She whispered. Harry felt a prickling at the corners of his eyes, and was relieved when Charlie stood up and suggested a game of Quidditch. Ron, Ginny, Bill, and the twins eagerly agreed, as did Tonks.  
  
"Harry? Aren't you going to play?" Hermione called, causing everyone to look eagerly at him. Harry forced another smile.  
  
"I need to use the lavatory. Too much butterbeer!" Harry managed a laugh, and everyone laughed along with him.  
  
"Well, join us when your through!" Charlie insisted, as he and the twins rushed to the shed to retrieve their brooms. While the others' attention was elsewhere, Harry made a quick exit and dashed up to Ron's room, where he promptly buried his face in his pillow and tried to keep his tears at bay. The sudden realization of all the things he was missing, without Sirius, was only now taking a full effect on him. And he only knew one way to make it go away.  
  
With the quick agility of a Quidditch player, he bounded off the bed and pulled a roll of parchment out of his trunk, along with some ink and his quill. Then he sat down at Ron's dresser to write.  
  
//Dear Rose:  
  
Thank you for all the presents. It was a real treat to receive your joint letter, as well. And that picture of you and the 'family' made my day...for a while.  
  
I thought of Sirius again, as I was opening my presents. It hit me that I would never get another present from Sirius...and never another letter. It hurt a lot when I realized that, and it still hasn't gone away. I miss him so much. I miss you. I wish you were here, because just your presence would be a comfort to me right now. But since you can't be here, I will have to do with this.  
  
Well, enough with my problems (and don't you dare roll your eyes). How was Neville's Birthday party? Were the girls ogling at him again? Honestly. I can't see why he doesn't understand why they stare. What is he, five? ^__^;  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that I am letting my pain out (at least a little), so you don't have to worry about me. I'll just unload all of my problems onto you! (Just kidding, by the way!)  
  
Goodbye until we write again!  
  
Lovingly yours,  
  
~Harry//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?" Harry turned from watching Hedwig fly away, to see a hesitant Ron standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, distractedly. Ron moved into the room, looking upset.  
  
"You never came down to the pitch. We were worried..."  
  
"I'm fine, Ron. I just didn't feel like playing. I decided to write a 'thank you" letter, instead." Harry informed him, motioning to Hedwig's empty cage. Ron was still frowning as he nodded.  
  
"Well, I'd better go down and tell mum...she is nearing a conniption fit, because we couldn't find you." Ron's voice trailed away as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Harry sighed and decided to follow him down, to apologize for his absence. But as he got nearer to the foot of the stairs, he heard voices talking softly among one another.  
  
"He was in my room. He sent a letter."  
  
"What was he doing up there? I thought he only had to go to the loo." Came Fred's voice.  
  
"He said he didn't feel like playing."  
  
"Harry?! Not feel like playing? Is he sick?" Came Hermione's voice. Harry growled and sat on the stairs, listening. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he was sick and tired of people worrying over him all the time.  
  
"He was acting strange at dinner, too." Came Ginny's soft murmur. Harry mentally snorted. The little traitor.  
  
"How so?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well, after he opened his presents, he went really silent, and when I asked him what was wrong, he practically snapped at me." Ginny answered.  
  
"Do you think we got him something he didn't like? Or we didn't get him something he wanted? Oh, dear!" Molly murmured.  
  
"That's not it, mum. Harry...I just know that's not it. It was in the way he was...well...eating. Like he wanted to murder the cake, but was holding himself back."  
  
"He didn't like the cake?"  
  
"NO! I'm sure he did, mum, its just that...something was bothering him. I'm positive." Ginny stated. Harry rolled his eyes. She was just a genius today, wasn't she?  
  
"But what?" Molly asked. There was a short pause then:  
  
"I think I know. I was talking to him about...well...Sirius, the day he arrived, and he got really defensive. He said he had talked to some people, and it made him feel better. The problem is, who would he talk to?" Hermione asked. Then Harry heard Ron growl.  
  
"What does he think we are, daft? We are his friends! We'd listen! So why doesn't he talk to us?" The red-head snapped.  
  
"I don't know, Ron." Hermione said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Harry is in pain, right now, and we have to show him that we are there for him, no matter what." Arthur's voice came. Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes again, and then he slowly got up and crept back up the stairs.  
  
"Why don't they listen, Pig? I am fine. I have Rose to talk to. I don't need them to baby me. I'm fine!" Harry sighed, as he quickly dressed in his pajamas, and then climbed into bed. The little owl, who was the only other living thing in the room (as far as Harry knew), gave a soft hoot in answer.  
  
"That's what I thought." Harry groaned tiredly, as his eyes drooped and he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
He never even awoke when Ron came in, stood looking at him for several minutes, and then got into his own pajamas and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Guilt, love and trust

Daphne: ***IMPORTANT, MUST READ!!! (PLEASE!!!)***  
  
***I want to say ahead of time, that there will be a sequel to this. But I would also like to announce that there will be a side-story as well.  
  
The sequel will be mostly about the children of the Harry Potter generation, and their trials and tribulations.  
  
The side-story will be about the one-and-only Draco Malfoy, but I can't give out much information about that, or else I'd give this entire story away! BUT I WILL PUT A SMALL PREVIEW AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SAMPLE!!!  
  
So sit tight, and enjoy this chapter!***  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Things had been strangely quiet around the Weasley house, since Harry's Birthday. Mr. Weasley had had more work than ever before, because of the new threat of Voldemort, so he had not been home most of the time.  
  
Fred and George were immersed in inventing and selling more and more joke things, and were rarely seen, though they did come sometimes on weekends, just to assure their mother that they were alive. Charlie had returned to Romania (he still Apperated to visit), though Bill had decided to stay, giving him more time to give Fleur her 'private' lessons.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all been stepping lightly around Harry since his Birthday, usually sending him worried looks when he became 'overly' quiet. Mrs. Weasley had even begun to worry over him more, so there was rarely a moment where he was not alone, no matter how much he wanted it.  
  
And he had still received no response from Rose. Hedwig had not returned, nor was there any sign of Kaya, who would have been the next logical choice.  
  
So Harry obediently spent his time with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, whether it was playing Quidditch (Harry gave both Ron and Ginny chances to ride his broom), listening to Hermione drone on about some book, or playing endless games of Wizard's Chess with Ron.  
  
Presently, Ron and Harry were on their thirtieth game this week.  
  
"Check." Ron said in a bored voice. Harry rolled his eyes and caught Ginny's gaze. She grinned at him and shrugged.  
  
"Big surprise." Harry mumbled, as he moved, and then Ron checkmated him.  
  
"Harry? Isn't that Hedwig?" Hermione asked suddenly, gazing out the window. Harry turned sharply and let out a yelp, as his beautiful owl soared through the window and landed gracefully on Harry's chair, looking nothing short of tired. Harry gave her a quick pat, to show her that she was loved, and then pulled the letter off her leg and tore into it eagerly.  
  
//Dear Harry:  
  
I wish your Birthday hadn't ended like that. It must have been very upsetting. I wish I could have been there to hug you! But since I wasn't, I managed to figure out another way for you to vent, as well. Jackson, like you, lost Sirius, and lately he has been falling in and out of these moody depressions, just like yours. I think he'd like someone other than me to talk to, so I suggested you. He's agreed, but only if you promise not to laugh at him.  
  
I promised him you wouldn't, so he's sending a letter by his own owl, Hercules (strange name, I know. But he got him just after watching Disney's 'Hercules', so I suppose it makes sense...).  
  
Anyway, I miss you! I showed everyone a picture of you...Shirah thinks you're cute, Raya says you look kind, Shane grinned and asked if you like jokes, Jackson laughed and said that your hair looks like you just went through a hurricane, and Neville made some comment about your picture acting the same as you do in real life (the 'you' in the picture was trying to hide from view!).  
  
Well, I'd better end this. Jackson's letter should be arriving soon after mine, so watch for a big eagle owl!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Rose  
  
P.S. Hercules likes to eat bacon, and lots of it. Do you think it would be asking too much if you feed him before sending him back? He tends to get a bit cranky if he hasn't eaten, and then Jackson gets a few peck-marks as 'thanks'.//  
  
Harry chuckled as he read this, but quickly hid the letter as Ron tried to peer at it. He quickly rolled it up and stuck it into his pocket, ignoring the significant looks Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shot at each other.  
  
There was soon another loud hoot, and another owl swooped into the room, this one much bigger. It settled itself on the other side of Harry's chair, and regally held out it's leg so Harry could retrieve it's letter.  
  
"Thank you, Hercules." Harry murmured, petting the owl. Without reading it, he placed the rolled up parchment into his pocket, and then quickly went to ask Mrs. Weasley for some bacon to give to Hercules, ignoring the confused looks his friends sent to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry waited until Ron was fast asleep that night, before reading Jackson's letter. He read it by the full-moon light, that was shinning into Ron's room through the window.  
  
//Dear Harry:  
  
This is sort of new and strange to me, so I am going right to the point.  
  
Rose tells me that you are having some problems coping with...Dad's death. I'll admit, I am too. It is really hard, knowing your father for the first time in your thirteen years of life, and then loosing him two years later.  
  
It is also hard that I wasn't there with him when he died. I still feel guilty about that. You see, dad invited me over to visit him, since my school ends earlier than yours. But I refused, because a bunch of my friends were going to the beach and I wanted to go with them. Then, when I get home, mom's crying, I see a letter on the floor near her, so naturally I read it. And it turns out my dad was killed, right at the time I could have been there to prevent it.  
  
In his letter when he invited me, he told me that he was lonely. He told me he wanted to see me again. But I was selfish and went with my friends anyway, completely ignoring the man I had come to call 'dad'.  
  
I shouldn't have done that, Harry. I should have been there for him when he died. I could have stopped it, I know I could have. But I wasn't there.  
  
(Here there were several wrinkle marks, almost like someone had splattered water...or tears, on the page.)  
  
And now all I have left, is the guilt that *I* was the one who truly led him to die. He wouldn't have died if I had been there. I have dreams about it every night, that he is still with me, and everything's all right. But then something happens in those dreams and dad disappears. The dreams scare me a little, but don't tell anyone. What if they're showing me a future that I could have had with my dad, but ruined because of that one choice? What if they're showing me that dad was angry about my refusing to come? What if he was hurt by it?  
  
I think I'll end here. I've already dumped enough of my problems on you. And you don't have to write back if you don't want to. I'd understand.  
  
But remember Harry. I miss dad, too. I miss him a lot.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Jackson McBride-Black//  
  
Harry felt a prickling around his eyes again, and blinked back a wave of wetness that filled them. He knew then, what he had to do...what he wanted to do.  
  
He was going to write to Jackson. Jackson understood exactly how Harry was feeling, and Harry understood Jackson's guilt, as well. They were kindred sprits, in a way.  
  
With a sigh, Harry quickly stashed the letter beneath his pillow, swiped his hand across his eyes quickly, to make sure there was no extra water there, and then lay down to sleep.  
  
He didn't notice that Ron's eyes were slightly slitted, and staring right at him the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? Do you want to go play a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked hesitantly the next morning, as they were finishing up with breakfast. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I...I have something I have to do, Ron. You go ahead." Harry suggested, eyeing the twins who had just arrived from their shop. Ron looked a bit upset, but nodded and quickly left the table, to get his broom. Ginny had not yet come downstairs, and Hermione was already buried in one of her huge school-books.  
  
"Harry, dear? Are you all right?" Molly asked worriedly, putting a hand to Harry's forehead. Harry smiled at her concern.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I just have to write a few letters." Harry informed her, getting up from the table and heading up to Ron's room. When there, he made short time in getting out his writing things, and retrieving Jackson's letter from beneath his pillow.  
  
//Dear Jackson:  
  
Actually, I would like to write back to you, which I am sure is obvious to you, by now. ^__^  
  
I can understand the guilt you're feeling...but it's *not* your fault, whatsoever. In fact, I am sure that if you had been there, you would have only joined in on the 'party', and then you would have been killed, too. But it is like someone once told me. If Sirius had to die, he would have rather died battling, then sitting on his butt doing nothing.  
  
I know it is no use, telling you its not your fault. I doesn't work on me, and if you are anything like your dad, it sure as hell won't work on you. But I will say this. Sirius would have rather had you live, then die with him. And I have a feeling that he may have been hurt at first, but I am sure that faded into relief when he had to come rescue...me and my friends. I don't think he would have wanted you there.  
  
And your dreams aren't that strange. I have similar ones, though they also have other people I have known, leaving me as well. I suppose it is a normal part of this thing, but it sure isn't pretty.  
  
You know, our letters have been sort of...morbid, lately. Perhaps we'd better try looking at the lighter side of things. Maybe that would make this whole ordeal seem a lot less painful for the both of us.  
  
All right, now that that's settled, how are things in America? Is Neville behaving himself? Have you tipped over any more hot-dog stands? (I don't really know what this is about, but Neville's grandmother mentioned it when I met them at the airport. Perhaps you could explain?)  
  
Well, I'd better go. Everyone here is starting to think I'm going into mourning, and Mrs. Weasley keeps fussing over me at any moment possible. I don't want them to think I've committed suicide! ^__^  
  
Like Shane, I never know what to put here,  
  
~Harry//  
  
Harry read his letter over, feeling strangely satisfied and lighter, now that he was sharing his feelings with not only Rose, but Jackson as well. With a small smile, he folded his letter, addressed it, and then handed it to Hedwig, who flew off into the afternoon.  
  
"Harry?" Came a soft voice from the doorway. For some reason, Harry had the insane urge to laugh in relief, but why, he had no idea.  
  
"Come on in, Ginny." He called, still staring out the window. He heard the door open cautiously, and could feel Ginny's hesitant gaze on his back.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry? How come you're not out playing with Ron, Fred, and George?" Ginny asked gently. Harry smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you out there? And I'm fine!" He stated, turning around. Ginny stared at him for a moment, looking even more confused.  
  
"How come you're so happy?" She asked, a bit stiffly. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Lets just say, I got a load off my back, and leave it at that. Why are you still here?" Harry repeated. Ginny looked at the floor, her eyes darkening.  
  
"I was worried about you. Mum said that you had come up here after breakfast, and she hadn't seen you since."  
  
"I am *fine*, Ginny. Why can't I convince anyone that I AM FINE?!?! Really, I am." Harry exclaimed, sinking down onto his bed and falling back against the pillow. Ginny giggled and settled herself by his feet.  
  
"I know you are fine. But you still have those bouts of depression..."  
  
"As do you." Harry shot back. Ginny looked at him in confusion, and then growing alarm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may be able to hide them from your family, but I can see when you are thinking about your...ordeals. You are no better then me! Now I'll ask you. Who have you spoken to? Who have you confided in to get all that crap out of your system?" He asked. Ginny's eyes lowered again.  
  
"No one..."  
  
"Exactly. You, and everyone else for that matter, have tried to get me to open up. And when I tell you I have (just not to you), you don't believe me. But you...you've never done anything, when I have. Therefore, that makes you a hypocrite, Ginny." Harry informed her. Ginny winced and Harry could see her mentally withdrawing from him. She slowly turned away and looked like she was about to try to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I've shared my problems with somebody, now it's your turn to share yours with somebody." Harry insisted, shooting up and grabbing her arm. Ginny stared at him in shock, for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Who have you told, Harry? Who? And why should I believe you?" She asked, a bit sharply. Harry smirked.  
  
"I've told Rose and Jackson. In fact, I sent Jackson a letter, just before you came in." Harry explained. Ginny raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine, you want proof? Here's your proof." Harry said, pulling Rose's letter out of his pocket and handing it to her. Ginny read it quickly, and then looked up at him.  
  
"Why do you trust them? Why do you trust them above us, the people who are *supposed* to be your friends?" She asked, her eyes shining with tears. Harry sighed again and put a hand on Ginny's arm.  
  
"I do trust you...all of you...but there are some things that I feel more comfortable sharing with people who understand what I've been through..."  
  
"I understand! I understand better then they do!" Ginny cried, her eyes filling with hurt. Harry groaned softly, feeling guilt rush into his chest.  
  
"Do you? Do you, Ginny?" He asked gently, getting up and walking over to his trunk, from which he pulled a large photo album.  
  
"Look at this. Tell me what you see." Harry murmured, opening to a certain page and pointing at a picture. Ginny looked, and her mouth formed a small 'o'.  
  
"That's your mother!" She gasped. Harry nodded.  
  
"And my father, and Sirius, Remus, Peter, and May. They were all friends at Hogwarts. This was taken just before their graduation." Harry murmured. The figures in the picture were waving and smiling up at them, Sirius occasionally making peace signs and such. Harry allowed Ginny to get a good look at the photo, before turning to one of the last full pages of the book.  
  
"And now, who are they? Look really closely." Harry commanded, pointing at another picture. Ginny looked, a frown appearing on her face.  
  
"Your mother and Sirius..."  
  
"No, Ginny. You didn't get a good look at the picture. They are not my mother and Sirius. That's Rose and Jackson." He informed her. Ginny caught her breath and stared at the picture with wide eyes. It was a photo Rose had sent with one of her latest letters. It showed her and Jackson, sitting side by side on a large, Victorian-like porch-swing, laughing and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"That's Rose?" She asked in a shaky voice. Harry nodded.  
  
"I told you she looks like my mum. But who does Jackson look like, Ginny?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Exactly. Now can you guess why I am writing him? He lost Sirius, too. He also lost his father in the process." Harry murmured. Ginny choked.  
  
"Jackson? Sirius had a son? Why didn't he ever say anything?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Because. Telling everyone that he had a son would endanger both Jackson and Sirius's wife, May. Voldemort might try to come after them, and if not them, Rose, whom May adopted when Rose was just a baby." Harry explained. Ginny nodded, trying to take it all in.  
  
"But why tell Rose?" She asked in a weak voice. Harry smiled.  
  
"I was telling the truth, Ginny, when I told everyone that I didn't like Rose like that. The truth is, she is more like a...sister to me. When she was staying with the Dursleys, and found out my secret, she didn't treat me like a celebrity. She didn't goggle at my scar or ask for my autograph. She just wanted to comfort me. And she did. We became close, and I felt more willing to tell her anything, then anyone else."  
  
"Why, though?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I love your family, Ginny. I love them all. But you have to admit that they worry over me a little too much, and if your mother ever found out about my true problems, she would go crazy, trying to coddle me. I don't want that. I don't want pity, and I don't want to be babied. I just want someone to listen, who would understand my problems and not try to make it all seem like it is just a childish problem." Harry explained. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I think I understand. I feel the same way. The only people I have to confide in are my family, and my friends at school. But none of them would ever really take me seriously." She whispered. Harry smiled.  
  
"You see? Now you know why I don't want to share everything with your family. I truly to trust them, Ginny, but I need something more than that. I need someone who understands."  
  
"You just trusted me with it." Ginny said, her voice growing sly. Harry froze, realizing what she said was true, and then chuckled.  
  
"I suppose I did. And you trusted me with yours, so now we're even. But Ginny, promise me. Promise me you won't worry over me any more. I'm fine, really." Harry assured. Ginny nodded and gazed back down at the picture.  
  
"She is so pretty." She murmured, almost jealously, as she ran a gentle finger over Rose's image. Harry laughed and turned to a page with Ginny's picture.  
  
"She said the same thing about you, when she saw yours. She really wants to get to know you, Gin." Harry informed her, causing Ginny to blush a bit.  
  
"I'd like that." She whispered, looking at her picture. Harry smiled.  
  
"Truce?" He asked, holding out a hand. Ginny pretended to be thinking it over, then she nodded.  
  
"Truce." She murmured, placing her hand into Harry's.  
  
Both tried to ignore the strange tingle that ran through their bodies as their hands met, and shook.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Diagon Alley?! You mean, we get to go? Really?!" Ron exclaimed a two weeks later, when his mother announced that she was taking them to get their school supplies. Their school letters had arrived the day before, but none of them had expected to be able to go, because of the newest threats of Voldemort.  
  
"Yes. But I'm warning you. There will be people from the you-know-what, watching your every move, so don't try to pull anything funny." Mrs. Weasley shot a look at Ginny, who giggled.  
  
"We won't, mum." Ron insisted, bounding up the stairs to get ready. Harry quickly followed, his eyes twinkling. It had been three years since he had seen Diagon Alley, and he was eager to see if it had changed any.  
  
"You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked, as Harry was slipping on a robe. Harry turned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm FINE, Ron!" He managed, as Ron shot him a funny look.  
  
"Any more letters, lately?" Ron asked, looking curious. Harry grinned.  
  
"Several. Some from Rose, some from Jackson, one from Neville, a few from Ginny..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron shouted, his ears turning red. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Calm down, mate! I was only joking...Neville sent me two." He stated, dashing out of the room before Ron could make another sound. Ginny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking pensive.  
  
"What did you do, now?"  
  
"He asked me if I had gotten any letters recently, and I told him that Rose, Jackson, Neville, and you had sent me some."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny cried, looking as if she was about to laugh. Harry grinned.  
  
"Can you believe that he actually thought I was serious about you writing?" Harry asked, as Ron came stomping down the stairs, shooting death-glares at Harry. The two at the bottom burst into laughter.  
  
"I was just joking about Ginny, Ron. She didn't write me anything, truly." Harry assured. Ron's face returned to it's normal color, but he was still frowning.  
  
"Don't you ever joke like that again, Harry. It's not funny." Ron said in a serious voice, before brushing past him and going into the living room. Harry stared after him, confused.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't ask. Ron never makes sense." Ginny sighed, as the two of them followed Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought I would never see this place again!" Ron groaned in ecstasy, leaning back in his chair. He, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all seated around a table at the ice-cream parlor, eating their ice-cream with vigor.  
  
They had finished their shopping, but Mrs. Weasley had a few more errands to run before they left, so the group had decided to go for ice-cream, and then visit Fred and George's shop while they waited.  
  
"You thought you would never see it?" Harry asked, spooning another spoonful of the icy treat into his mouth and closing his eyes in contentment. Hermione and Ginny giggled, as they watched the boys unceremoniously eat through their deserts as fast as possible.  
  
"Right! Ready to go?" Ron asked eagerly, as he watched the girls finish their ice-cream. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ginny gave a happy squeal and nodded. As they walked towards the joke shop, Harry felt freer than he had ever felt in his life. Sure, Voldemort was on the loose, people were slowly dying here and there...but it wasn't directly effecting Harry, or the people he cared about, yet. And that was a load off his shoulders.  
  
"HARRY! GINNY! RON, HERMIONE!" Came two voices as the four entered the shop. Fred and George bounded in front of them before they could even see much of anything, and ushered the group further into the store.  
  
"What do you think? We had some help from Angelina, who helped with the design, but the rest was us!" Fred explained, as he motioned around the large room. Harry had to admit that it was even better than the joke shop in Hogsmede.  
  
The all four of the walls were littered with shelves of joke items. There were also shelves and tables placed carefully around the shop, filled with rubber chickens (most likely enchanted ones), and other larger items. There was a long counter at the far end of the room, with a cash-register on it, and behind the counter were more shelves, though these seemed to be filled with more dangerous pranks and such.  
  
"Wow! This is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, picking up a rubber chicken which immediately began to tremble in Ron's hands. Fred and George beamed as Ginny praised them, though Hermione seemed a little less enthusiastic after seeing some of the more dangerous jokes.  
  
"They aren't that dangerous, 'Mione. They just have a risk of giving someone a little more than a scratch, if used. But they are charmed so people under eighteen cannot even activate them." George assured her, though it didn't seem to help, much.  
  
"Harry, look at this!" Ginny called over. Harry went to her side and saw what looked like a normal lettuce leaf in her hand. But as Harry watched, she poked it with a small metal bar, and it spit a strange, dark jet of liquid into the air. The liquid then fell to the floor, and Harry noticed that Ginny was careful to avoid getting it on herself.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his eyes still on the black liquid, which was now turning invisible. Ginny grinned proudly.  
  
"Squirting Food. It was my idea. The food squirts an innocent amount of that charmed ink at it's prey, and the ink them turns invisible. But its effects don't!" Ginny laughed. Harry moved nervously away from where the ink had landed.  
  
"What does it do?" He asked hesitantly. Ginny smirked.  
  
"That depends. It has several different hexes in it, but which one you get...that is the surprise." Ginny murmured, pointing to where the ink had once been. Harry jumped as he noticed a strange, green fuzz growing out of the floor, now.  
  
"If it had been on a person, their hair would have changed that color. All the hair on their body would now be green." Ginny informed him. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Sometimes, you scare me, Virginia Weasley." He said. Ginny laughed again and put down the lettuce.  
  
"Ron? Ginny? Hermione, Harry? Time to go." Mrs. Weasley called, appearing in the doorway. There was a collected groan from everyone but Hermione.  
  
"Aw, mum! Can't we stay here?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You are a Prefect, and Prefects do not do senseless pranks. You shouldn't even be interested." Molly informed him, dragging poor Ron out of the shop, with Hermione close behind. Fred and George both shot disgusted looks at the closed door, but then turned to Ginny and Harry with grins.  
  
"Take these. They're on us, and the bags are disguised to look like ones from the book shop." Fred hissed, shoving a bag into Harry's hands, and another into Ginny's. Harry shot them a smirk, before leaving the shop with Ginny close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Fred and George gave you those, and didn't' give me any." Ron complained, as he and Harry got ready for bed that night.  
  
"Your mum had already dragged you out of the shop. And I'll share." Harry assured him. Ron grinned and gave a contented sigh as he collapsed into his bed.  
  
"Tomorrow we're back to school!" He said eagerly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yup. Back to the same old homework, and teachers docking points, and..."  
  
"Enough! Let me enjoy the thought of the feast! Don't remind me of the other stuff." Ron groaned, throwing a pillow over his head. Harry laughed, but then became serious.  
  
"Who do you think the new DADA teacher is?" He asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? But anyone's better than Umbridge, right?" He asked, not sounding sure at all. Harry nodded.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Harry, it's Hedwig." Ron said in a sleepy voice, pointing out the window. Harry looked up and saw a snowy-white blur heading towards them. Quickly, he bounded off his bed and opened the window, allowing his owl to come inside. After taking care of her, he turned to his letter. It had an official Hogwarts seal on it, which made Harry's heart race.  
  
"What could they want?" He wondered aloud, opening the letter slowly. A feeling of dread swept over him, but it immediately disappeared as he began to read.  
  
//Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
I am writing to inform you that you have leave to continue the classes you began last year, in opposition to the Ministry's High Inquisitor, who will remain nameless.  
  
There have been several letters written to me, by those involved in your organization, who wish to learn more under your instruction. They inform me that they learned more under you, then they have in their entire education, and wish to continue that way.  
  
I must say that I agree. But I am leaving the decision up to you. Do you wish to continue teaching this class, or would you rather not?  
  
This is your decision Harry, and no one else may make it for you. You may inform me of your decision tomorrow, in a private meeting in my office, after the feast.  
  
Peace be with you in all that you do,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts//  
  
"Harry." Ron breathed, his eyes wide and no longer tired. Harry stared down at the letter in amazement, and slight confusion.  
  
"Letters? They have actually sent him letters, asking me to continue?" Harry asked in amazement. Ron blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"Well, we did learn a lot when you were teaching us, Harry..."  
  
"Wait! You sent him a letter?"  
  
"Hermione and Ginny did too. And I'm sure that some of the others did." Ron insisted. Harry sat back against his pillow, limp with surprise.  
  
"You want me to continue teaching you?" He asked, half-thoughtfully. Ron nodded eagerly.  
  
"Of course! You were even better than any of the DADA's...well, except Professor Lupin...and maybe that fake Mad Eye Moody." Ron said, rolling his eyes. Harry shook his head in shock.  
  
"You want me to teach you."  
  
"We went through this already, last year! Yes, we want you to teach us, mate!" Ron growled, sounding a bit proud of Harry. Harry sighed and took off his glasses, setting them on the bed-side table.  
  
"I'll have to think about it. And don't tell anyone else, Ron. They can't make my decision for me." Harry insisted. Ron gave a tired nod, before turning out the light.  
  
"G'night, Harry.  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. On the Hogwarts Express

The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"For once, we're not late!" Hermione exclaimed, as she seated herself in their compartment on the train.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it had something to do with Moody coming and waking us up at an ungodly time in the morning, insisting that we *would* be late if we didn't get up then and there." Ginny grumbled, seating herself beside the window, while Harry collapsed across from her, and Ron sat down beside him.  
  
"And the fact that they brought us here in those heavily armed ministry cars." Ron added.  
  
"And the fact nearly all of the members of the you-know-what were bloody there." Harry said sarcastically, looking disgruntled. Ginny shot him a grin.  
  
"Hey, everyone loves the famous Harry Potter." She teased. Harry snorted.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now, apparently." A new voice cut in. Everyone looked up in surprise, and all mouths, save for Harry's, fell open.  
  
"Neville?" Hermione breathed, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. And indeed, there stood Neville, looking shockingly handsome with his hair waved slightly away from his forehead, and his new self-confidence evident in the way he was grinning at them all, cheekily.  
  
"Hello, 'Mione. Greetings Ron. Longtime-no-see, Ginny. Hey, Harry."  
  
"Nope, sorry. I'm fresh out of hay." Harry teased, as Neville seated himself beside Ron. Neville shot him a grin, ignoring the others' stunned glances.  
  
"How was your summer, Neville? Knock over anymore hot-dog stands?" Harry asked jokingly. Neville glared, but it wavered into a smile.  
  
"No. But I did manage to set a firework off underneath the Headmaster's chair at dinner." Neville informed him. Harry realized that Neville must be talking about the Headmaster of Salem Academy.  
  
"Why were you at the school?" Harry asked in curiosity. Neville shrugged.  
  
"They start and end school earlier than we do. I would spend most of my time in May's office, while classes were held, and then I'd join the others in the kitchens for dinner. Usually, they eat in their 'Mess Hall', as they call it, but since I was there, Jackson, Rose, Shane, Shirah, Raya and I were all allowed to eat in the kitchens. It was sort of funny how we managed to set off the firework, though..." Neville trailed off dreamily, and Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, and Harry. I have a letter for you, from Rose." Neville added, waking up enough to pull the letter out of his pocket and hand it to Harry.  
  
"Sorry. Confidential information, for Harry's eyes only." Neville stated, when he saw Ron trying to look over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's friendly, Neville. Leave us out of it." Ron snapped, sitting back in his chair and pouting. Neville shrugged and grinned, while Harry opened the letter.  
  
//Dear Harry:  
  
Do you remember Jackson's note on your Birthday, when he told you he knew something that no one else did? Well, we've finally figured out what it is!  
  
We're coming to Hogwarts! Honestly! I can't tell you when, or why, but I just wanted you to know that you'd see us sooner than I expected! You should find out about it, tonight, at the Sorting Feast, because Neville said that was when Professor Dumbledore would most likely announce it.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, and how much I miss you and can't wait to see you! I have to make this short, because I am writing this in Divination (boring class! Silly Divination teachers, I already know more than any of them do!).  
  
Lovingly yours,  
  
Rose//  
  
Harry turned wide eyes towards Neville, and the other boy nodded eagerly. Harry noticed that Ginny was looking at him curiously, and he slowly nodded his head, putting the letter beside him on the seat. Ginny, making sure that Ron and Hermione were occupied, quickly reached over and grabbed the letter, hiding it up her sleeve before anyone could see.  
  
Neville noticed this and let out another grin, quickly starting up a conversation with Ron and Hermione, to keep them preoccupied. Ginny took this time to read the letter, and then she too, turned wide eyes towards Harry.  
  
'She's coming?' Ginny mouthed, handing the letter back to him. Harry nodded, but his attention was taken as the compartment door slid open. Luna Lovegood was standing in the doorway, looking as far-away as usual.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked in a misty voice, that reminded Harry of Professor Trelawny. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads, while the three boys shared a 'look'.  
  
"How was your summer, Luna?" Hermione asked politely. Luna turned to stare at her with ever-surprised eyes.  
  
"Wonderful. Papa and I were this close to catching a whooser."  
  
"I am not going to ask." Ron muttered, turning back to his conversation with Neville.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and spent talking, playing exploding-snap, and sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH! I thought we would never eat!" Ron groaned in ecstasy, before stuffing a wad of chicken into his mouth. Hermione, who was across the table from him, shot him a disgusted look, while Ginny giggled beside her. Ginny had chosen not to sit with the other fifth-year girls, instead, she chose to sit with her brother, in hopes of getting perhaps a little more information from Harry about Rose's impending arrival.  
  
"So she never said anything before?" Ginny asked quietly, when Ron and Hermione were caught up in an argument. Neville, who was sitting on Harry's other side, leaned in so he could hear.  
  
"No. Jackson said something about knowing a 'secret' in my Birthday letter, but that was all I know. I'm surprised she didn't know sooner, considering May works at the school." Harry muttered back. Neville shook his head carefully.  
  
"May isn't allowed to tell them everything. I mean, she is a close friend to the Headmaster, Professor Moore, but even he doesn't tell her everything." Neville commented, biting into a roll. Harry nodded and took that time to look around the Great Hall, curious to see if anything had changed.  
  
There was Ernie at the Hufflepuff table, his Prefect badge shining in the candle-light. There was Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, giggling with each other, while they shot glances at a place suspiciously close to him...meaning they probably noticed Neville's change as well.  
  
Then there was Cho. She was seated at the Ravenclaw table, talking with one of her friends, but her eyes just happened to raise and catch Harry's. She shot him a smile, which Harry returned, though he noticed that he no longer felt that fluttering in his stomach whenever she looked at him.  
  
His gaze traveled over his own table, to Dean and Seamus, who seemed to be in an argument, Lavender and Parvati, who were giggling and staring at...shockingly...Ron. Harry grinned as Ron, who seemed oblivious to their stares, continued to converse with Hermione over something. Across from him, Ginny was sitting silently, seeming to be deep in thought, while Neville was looking cautiously over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Turning, Harry saw why. Draco Malfoy was staring straight at Harry, with a look of loathing on his face, while Pansy Parkinson hung on his arm and sent him sickly sympathetic looks. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on Draco's other side, Crabbe throwing equally hateful looks at Harry, while Goyle, surprisingly, kept his eyes on his plate.  
  
"Goyle keeps looking over here, Harry." Neville mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"They all are. What makes him any different?" Harry asked shortly. Neville frowned.  
  
"They are looking at you like they want to kill you. But he...seems almost like he wants to talk to you, or something." Neville commented. Ginny overheard and a mean grin came to her face.  
  
"Perhaps he fancies Harry." She giggled. Neville made a disgusted face, while Harry stared at her in horror.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Just kidding. Ignore them, Harry. they're just trying to scare you. And just for the record, Malfoy's father hasn't gotten out of Azkaban, yet. So he will be even more violent towards you, now." Ginny warned. Harry shrugged. He had delt with Malfoy before, and he would do it again, if he had to.  
  
Dinner seemed to go by quickly, after that, and soon, Dumbledore was standing up to give his start-of-year speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First of all, I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, no matter how many times some of you have managed to sneak into it." There were resounding snickers from many of the students, at this.  
  
"Secondly, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hendreckson."  
  
Harry jumped as a young woman with bright brown eyes and curly black hair nodded to her attentive audience. Professor Hendreckson was the second female professor that they had had so far, but she seemed very different from Umbridge. Her face was composed of soft lines, that seemed far from devious (unlike Umbridge's), and her smile held a deep kindness behind it.  
  
"Where'd they pick up someone like that?" Ron asked. Neville gulped, and leaned towards Harry.  
  
"Harry, that's Rayana's aunt Sheryl, from her other side! She lives with Raya and her family...or she did..." Neville trailed off as Dumbledore continued, leaving Harry to ponder this.  
  
"Lastly, I would like to announce that we are doing something a little different this year, when it comes to Quidditch." At Dumbledore's words, there was a resounding groan, but he smiled and held up his hand.  
  
"We, along with several other schools, have decided to set up a tournament. Each house will play houses from the other schools, and eventually, it will be narrowed down to the two best teams, who will play each other. This event is transpiring, so that we can have inter-continental cooperation in this time of dire need and danger." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Time of who-a-what-a?" Ron asked, frowning in confusion. Harry shrugged, felling just as puzzled...but then it clicked.  
  
"NEVILLE! They are coming because of the tournament!" Harry exclaimed, looking excited. Neville grinned and nodded.  
  
"You knew this whole time?" Harry asked, dryly.  
  
"Yup!" Neville said proudly, grinning at Harry as he got up from the table and started for the doors. Ginny's eyes were sparkling as she joined them.  
  
"I'll get to meet Rose!" She exclaimed. Harry nodded absentmindedly, as he caught sight of Malfoy just up ahead of them, walking with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. But, Harry was startled to see, Goyle looked back at him, with a look Harry could only interpret as one thing.  
  
Desperate.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked nervously towards Dumbledore's office, that night, his hands fisted at his sides. He still hadn't decided fully if he was willing to put in the effort to teach the class, again.  
  
And this time, it would be with permission, and not behind the professors backs.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter." Called Dumbledore's voice, as Harry cautiously opened the door to his office. Harry stepped inside, immediately feeling comforted by Fawkes's presence in the room. The bird knew Harry well enough, to fly over to him and perch on his shoulder, as Harry moved closer to Dumbledore's desk, where the man himself sat.  
  
"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore murmured, a small smile on his lips, motioning Harry to sit down. Harry managed a weak smile back, and sat, causing Fawkes to fly down onto the arm of his chair.  
  
"Now. I will get right to the point. Have you made your decision?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed, thinking of all the questions he still had.  
  
"May I ask you a few things, first?" He asked hesitantly, almost afraid Dumbledore would refuse him. But the professor nodded his approval and Harry sighed.  
  
"First off, would others be allowed to join, if they wished to?"  
  
"Only if you want them to."  
  
"Could I recruit assistants to help teach the newcomers the spells the older members have already learned?"  
  
"Yes. Now, may I make a suggestion before you continue?"  
  
"Sure." Harry muttered, still trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"You could assign one night a week, per say, to teaching the older members, and then set aside another night, so any of the older members that are available at the time, could come and help you teach the newer members."  
  
Harry thought this over, and slowly nodded. It would be hard to dodge Quidditch practices, clubs, etc., but it would be easier than trying to teach the older and newer members all in one night.  
  
"What about the arriving schools?" Harry asked, wondering if he could, perhaps, bring Rose, Jackson, and maybe all of their friends, into the group. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.  
  
"Do you have anyone particular in mind, Harry?" Dumbledore asked carefully. Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"I won't go into the details, but yes. I have a few people who I think would be willing to join." Harry murmured. Dumbledore stared at him curiously, but didn't ask.  
  
"Professor...I was wondering...how many students in the old group sent letters to you, asking for you to continue? I only want those who truly wish this to continue, to come to the lessons...that is, if I choose to teach them." At Harry's words, the old Professor gave a very uncharacteristic grin.  
  
"All but the Ravenclaw girl who betrayed you last year." Dumbledore stated. Harry stared at him in shock. *Everyone* had wanted him to teach again?! Well, if they thought he was good enough...  
  
"Professor...I think I'll do it. We will need all the knowledge we can get, if we are going to defeat Voldemort. I may have to be the one who kills, or is killed by him, but others will have to fight as well. They might as well learn." Harry commented. At this, Fawkes gave a soft, musical crow, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Very well then, Harry. I am proud of your decision." Dumbledore stated, standing up. Harry stood up as well.  
  
"Professor, one last thing. How will we tell the others that this class is going to continue?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"Use the coin, Harry. I will alert anyone I feel would like to join, from now on. But I will make sure to tell you, so you can approve or disapprove of the choices." The old professor commented. Harry nodded, and walked towards the door, feeling happy.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore now stroking Fawkes slowly.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Harry walked back to his dormitory, his thoughts returned to the start- of-term feast. So many things had changed since last year. The people, the professors, even the ghosts seemed to be different, somehow. Every house but Slytherin seemed to be coming together and intertwining with each other.  
  
But it was the 'every house but *Slytherin*', that worried Harry the most. Harry knew that some of the Slytherins were from non-deatheater families. But even they seemed to shy away from the unions being made.  
  
"Perhaps they are afraid of the other Slytherins." Harry mussed quietly, as he went down a shortcut towards the Gryffindor common-room. But both unfortunately and fortunately, he wasn't going to get there any faster than if he had taken the long way.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry muttered, as he tripped over something in the dim corridor. Biting back a rather foul word, Harry glared at the thing that he had tripped over, only to have it unravel into a shocked expression.  
  
For there, on the floor, sat a wincing figure. A large, figure, that held a rather thick book in it's hands. But it was the face of the figure, that caused Harry the most shock.  
  
"Goyle?"  
  
The other boy looked up, a look of almost-dread on his face, so unlike his usual stupid look. His hands seemed to almost shake as he attempted to hide the book behind him, still keeping eye-contact with Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, a bit snappishly. Goyle frowned slightly.  
  
"I could ask the same for you."  
  
Harry stepped back in surprise. About the only thing he had ever heard from Goyle was a few guffaws and grunts. Perhaps a few words here and there, but never an actual sentence. Growling softly in annoyance, Harry took out his wand and whispered the spell to light it's tip.  
  
"I was talking to Dumbledore. What are you doing here?" Harry asked again, unsure of why he felt compelled to answer the big lump. Goyle stood slowly, keeping the book carefully hidden behind his back.  
  
"I was...reading."  
  
"In a hallway, with almost no light?" Harry asked suspiciously. Goyle shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, trying to suppress a glare. Goyle's face became hard and he looked at a spot over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Privacy." He grunted. Harry looked surprised.  
  
"What? You couldn't find a private place in your common-room?" He asked sarcastically. Goyle flinched.  
  
"Too much noise. Malfoy would ask too many questions." Goyle said shortly. Harry frowned.  
  
"Goyle, what are you reading?" He asked sharply, feeling more than a little suspicious about this. Goyle sighed and pulled the book from behind his back, handing it to Harry. Obviously the boy seemed a bit nervous about the fact that Harry still had his wand out. Harry smirked at this, and looked at the title of the book, only to get another surprise.  
  
"'Hogwarts-A History'?! You're reading this?" Harry asked, aghast.  
  
"No, Potter. I'm eating it." Goyle growled, pulling the book from Harry's grasp and holding it possessively. Harry raised an eyebrow, and had the strange desire to laugh at Goyle's comment.  
  
"Look, Potter. You don't tell anyone I was here, and I won't tell anyone you were. Fair?" Goyle asked, looking nervous. Harry thought for a moment, but realized that there was no real proof that Goyle was doing anything other than trying to get some privacy, so...  
  
"Fine. But I'm watching you, Goyle." Harry warned. Goyle turned and walked quickly away, but not before Harry heard him mumble:  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. To be, or not to be

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you ran into Goyle?" Ginny asked softly, the next morning at breakfast. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed almost...nice...in an ogre-ish type of way." Harry's comment made her giggle. The two of them were some of the earliest students down in the Hall, for two different reasons. Ginny had been woken by one of her dreams, and Harry had been woken by the alarm clock Hermione had given him for his Birthday. Why it had been set to go off so early, he would never know.  
  
"Maybe he was telling the truth...though, Goyle's always seemed like the 'beat-up-a-kid-to-do-my-homework' type of person, not the 'I'll-just-read-a- book-while-I'm-at-it' type of guy." Ginny mussed. Harry nodded.  
  
"I mean, I caused him to be turned into a slug look-alike at the end of last term, but he doesn't even seem to care. Or if he does, he hides it well." Harry chuckled. Ginny nodded and bit into her toast.  
  
"Gin...did Ron tell you about Dumbledore asking me to continue the DADA class?" Harry asked hesitantly. Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"OH! Are you? He didn't mention anything to me, but are you?" She asked eagerly, dropping her toast onto her plate in the process. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes. I just need a convenient day for us all to meet. I sort of want to leave it a surprise." Harry murmured.  
  
"All right. Oh, and Harry, have you thought about Quidditch?" Ginny asked gently. Harry sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Ginny, how would you feel about being on the team? I mean, Ron and I are truly the only ones left from the 'official' team, and we are going to need to hold try-outs..."  
  
"And get a Captain." She added. Harry waved a hand.  
  
"That one's easy. I'm going to ask Dumbledore to get Ron to do it."  
  
"RON? THE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN?!?!" Ginny shrieked. Harry shushed her and nodded.  
  
"Harry, are you crazy? You'd do much better as the Captain..."  
  
"No, Ginny, I wouldn't. I have to much to do already. But Ron, Ron would be perfect. He is a Prefect, he is responsible (within reason), he likes to make up plays...he'd be perfect." Harry insisted. Ginny still looked unconvinced, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Ginny, I have something to tell you. When I was in my first year, I found a mirror call the 'Mirror of Erised'. It showed me my parents, and eager to share my new toy, I showed it to Ron. Instead of seeing my parents in the mirror, like I thought he would, he saw himself as not only Head-Boy, but also the Quidditch captain." As Harry told her this, Ginny's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Don't you see? It showed Ron's deepest desire. To outshine all his brothers. To show everyone that he was not just a Weasley, he was a Weasley to be reckoned with. And it's true. Ron has done many things, his brothers would never have dreamed of doing. So have you. Do you understand why I'm doing this, now? I want Ron to get some of the credit for everything he has done for us...for the Wizarding World. Perhaps this will boost his confidence enough to make him believe that he *is* worth something in this world, and isn't just another Weasley." Harry finished his speech, and Ginny was silent for a moment.  
  
"He really has out-bested his brothers, already, hasn't he?" Ginny finally asked softly. Harry nodded.  
  
"But he doesn't realize it. Ron is a talented person. He just needs to see that for himself." Harry assured her. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Harry, you are wonderful, do you know that?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"You find the good in everyone. You give them the recognition that they deserve, and you are humble as you do it." Ginny murmured. Harry snorted slightly.  
  
"No, I'm selfish. You see, if they get all the credit, attention is diverted to them, and not to me. Thereby, giving me the privacy I want!" Harry laughed. Ginny realized that this was true and began to laugh with him.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Neville asked, coming up behind them and sitting next to Ginny. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter again, causing a very confused Neville to smile nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
But by the end of the day, Harry's humorous attitude had faded into deep annoyance at a certain Potions Master.  
  
"Mr. Potter, the Relaxation Potion is supposed to be clear. Why is yours yellow?" Snape snapped, glowering at Harry. This was the sixth time the professor had pointed out something wrong with his potion. By now, most of the Slytherins were snickering, though Harry noticed that Goyle was strangely oblivious to the fact that Crabbe was guffawing in his ear. He stayed hunched over his potion, which was shockingly the right color.  
  
"Why don't you answer that, Professor? I'm sure you know." Harry hissed back. Snape's eyes flared and he shot a deadly glare at Harry.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your dirty mouth." Snape spat, before moving onto Neville. But for the first time, he was left speechless, as Neville's potion was also the correct color. Neville shot the professor a sly smile, and then went back to putting his potions things away. Snape looked absolutely confounded, but since Neville was sitting beside a Slytherin, and not Hermione, he couldn't blame Neville for listening to her.  
  
"I want a three foot essay about the effects of this relaxant potion, to be turned in at the start of next class." Snape announced, as students carried their vials of liquid up to his desk. Harry stayed silent on the way back to the Great Hall, while Ron muttered darkly about homework on the first day.  
  
"It is N.E.W.T.'s preparation, after all, Ron." Hermione reminded him, as she dished them up some casserole. Ron shot her a glare, then looked at Harry, who was staring into space.  
  
"Harry? Mate, are you alright?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry started at the intrusion, and shook the fog out of his mind.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered, digging into his meal. Hermione glanced over at him, sympathetically.  
  
"Don't take what Snape said, to heart, Harry." She whispered, patting his hand. Harry looked at her, startled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that. I won't." He muttered, going back to his thoughts. Hermione and Ron shot each other 'looks', and silently decided not to bother him.  
  
But Harry noticed none of this. His thoughts were on the encounter he had had with Goyle the night before, and the fact that Goyle seemed to be actually making an effort to do his schoolwork. Even more shocking was the fact that, while Malfoy, Crabbe, and the other goons were laughing meanly and chattering about this and that, Goyle stayed surprisingly quiet, his gaze on his food. Occasionally, Malfoy would elbow him and laugh at a joke that was just told, forcing Goyle to look up and shoot a week 'ha' for effect. But Harry noticed that even those seemed strained and forced.  
  
Harry's mind wandered back to the classes he had had with the Slytherins that day, and it all turned out the same. Goyle was one of the first, after Hermione, to change his fur slippers into a purring white kitten in Transfiguration. McGonagle had seemed especially surprised about this, considering that Goyle rarely did any work in Transfiguration at all. But something Harry had noticed that she hadn't, was that after she congratulated him and turned away, Goyle had slipped the tiny purring ball of fluff into a pocket in his robes, and would occasionally stroke that area on his robes, almost absentmindedly.  
  
Looking over at the Slytherin table, Harry noticed Goyle's hand going to that same place, and stroking the mound that must have been a sleeping kitten. Why Goyle was keeping it, Harry didn't know, nor was he sure he wanted to. But Harry was sure of one thing.  
  
Something was definitely wrong with the Slytherin, and it didn't seem to be easing any, as the school days dragged on.  
  
"...alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, jolted out of his thoughts again. Neville, who was sitting across from him, frowned slightly.  
  
"I was asking if you were alright. You seem to have an infatuation with the Slytherin table, lately. Something you want to share?" Neville asked teasingly. Harry shot him a weak grin.  
  
"Not really. It's just the wood on their table is so...beautiful. The Slytherins don't deserve it. It deserves someone better."  
  
At Harry's sarcastic words, Neville burst out laughing, and the subject was dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor, may I make a request?"  
  
It was several weeks after Harry's last meeting with Dumbledore, and there still hadn't been a set time for the first meeting of the class. Dumbledore had called him up to his office to give him a list of people he thought trustworthy to be in the class.  
  
"Go right ahead." The kindly old professor was looking over his list once again, to make sure he had missed no one.  
  
"Quidditch season is coming up...at least, the practices are, and we are going to need a new Captain..." Harry trailed off her, as Dumbledore looked up, smiled, and held up his hand in a silencing motion.  
  
"Yes, I have been informed. But I also sense that you have a particular person in mind?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes. I want Ron to be the Captain. He has good ideas as to plays, and I think the leadership would do him some good." Harry murmured. Dumbledore nodded, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I believe you are right, Harry. Mr. Weasley would do well in that position. I will talk it over with him directly."  
  
"Thanks. And I'd also like to know if Ginny Weasley can keep her place in the team. She's told me that she would rather be a Chaser, and I don't see anything wrong with that..."  
  
"That is fine. The Weasley's do seem to have quite a talent, don't they? Now, as to the newest members of your class..."  
  
Harry smiled as Dumbledore continued, naming several people that he had never heard of, including some first years. But at one name, Dumbledore paused, looking pensive.  
  
"Harry, I would like to bring one last thing up. How do you feel, about Slytherins entering the group?" At Dumbledore's words, Harry started, turning wide green eyes towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Well..." He tried to think of the right words to say.  
  
"...do you think they would be worthy? Because I trust your judgment." Harry finished. Dumbledore looked pleased.  
  
"You may be surprised with some of my choices, Harry. And some of the members of your class could be prejudiced against them, including you." Dumbledore warned. Harry thought about this for a moment, then nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I believe that...Gregory Goyle would be an asset to you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry shouted, standing up.  
  
"One of Malfoy's...Draco's, henchmen?" He stammered. Dumbledore sighed and put down the list, folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Harry, first know this. I consider you, not as much a student to me, but an equal. I would never knowingly put you in a position where you have to choose between your beliefs and mine. But let me say this. Mr. Goyle has been through quite a bit this summer...far more than he would ever admit. I am sure you have noticed that he has been pulling further away from his peers, lately?" Dumbledore asked. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.  
  
"He's actually acting...intelligent." Harry commented, causing Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, well, Mr. Goyle has had plenty of time to study over the summer. His mother was taken to her bed in hysterics earlier in the summer, and his father, as you know, is in Azkaban. It has given him time to think about his choices." Dumbledore continued. Harry wondered why the professor was sharing such confidential information with him, but he soon found out.  
  
"Mr. Goyle finally chose his path of loyalty. He owled me just before school started, asking me for guidance. He has decided to join our forces, as a spy."  
  
It was this information, above all else, that shocked Harry the most. Goyle? Gregory Goyle, the dumb, mindless follower and protector of Malfoy, was going to betray his own people? All right, betray is the wrong word. He was actually willing to go against them, against Voldemort, to work for the side of good? Suddenly, Harry's respect for the other boy skyrocketed.  
  
"How?" Harry asked slowly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"He lives in a home where he can get much of his information, easily. He will relay that information back to me, which will in turn, help our cause." Dumbledore finished. Harry thought about this for a moment, then nodded slowly. He didn't know why he was suddenly so trusting of Goyle...after all, it could turn out that Goyle was playing sides and working for Voldemort as well, but somehow, Harry doubted it.  
  
"All right. He may join, if he's willing to face some pretty bad prejudice." Harry consented. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"There are also some other Slytherins I think would be rather eager to help, as well." Dumbledore then named them off, some Harry had heard of, others he hadn't. It didn't surprise Harry that most of them didn't come from deatheater families, but from families who still went along with the 'whole blood' idea.  
  
After agreeing to the people on the list, Dumbledore assured Harry that he would speak with them as soon as possible, then allowed him to go.  
  
Harry's mind was full as he left the office. It was nearly midnight by now, but this didn't bother him any. He was still thinking about the Slytherin students that Dumbledore had mentioned, Goyle, in particular.  
  
He now knew why Goyle had been acting so strange. To agree to spy on your fellow house members, and hide that fact, must have been very difficult, if not perplexing. And to have to do it, from inside one of the Slytherins most deatheater-active groups of students, that must have been downright nerve-wracking.  
  
"Mer-ow."  
  
Harry was jolted out of his thoughts, and looked down in surprise, to see a tiny white kitten sitting calmly at his feet. Harry immediately recognized it as the kitten Goyle had transfigured from a pair of slippers, and immediately looked around for the proprietor.  
  
"Goyle." Harry said, as he nodded to the seated boy. Goyle was watching him with narrowed eyes, but he looked surprised at Harry's almost-friendly greeting.  
  
"Potter." He grunted, reaching out and picking the kitten up. It gave a happy mew, and curled up in it's owner's arms. Harry didn't know why, but he felt a strange urge to invite Goyle himself, instead of waiting for Dumbledore to do it.  
  
"I've just been to Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry commented, picking his words carefully.  
  
"So?" Goyle asked, playing with some of the kitten's fur.  
  
"I'm sure you remember that group that Umbridge tried to uncover in Hogwarts, last year, don't you?" Harry asked Goyle grunted, and Harry took this as a 'yes'.  
  
"Well, it wasn't fictional. Some of the students did form a group." Harry informed him. Goyle's head shot up, and a pair of surprisingly blue eyes met Harry's green ones.  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yes. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and I started it...actually, they got the idea, and got me tangled up in it. We formed a group that teaches the other students spells and hexes that we wouldn't normally learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Who taught it?" Goyle asked, showing interest. Harry was surprised, to say the least, but continued.  
  
"I did. And this year, we are continuing the group, with the teachers permission. Only this year, we are also taking on new members."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to join." Harry stated. There! He'd done it. Goyle sat still a moment, looking shocked.  
  
"You want me, a Slytherin, to join? What are you playing at, Potter?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why? Why do you suddenly trust me to keep this secret and join, when just last year, I was trying to destroy the group?" Goyle asked. Harry was again, startled by Goyle's extensive vocabulary, but chose not to show it.  
  
"Because Dumbledore trusts you. And if he has reason to trust you, I don't doubt him." Harry said, watching as Goyle's hands fisted and the knuckles turned white.  
  
"He told you, didn't he." Goyle's voice was dull, and more of a statement, not a question.  
  
"About your choice of loyalties? Yes. But only because I was starting to doubt his sanity when he mentioned you as a candidate for the group." Harry tried to keep a smirk from showing, but to his shock, Goyle broke into a smirk himself.  
  
"You should still doubt his sanity." Goyle's voice held an amused quality in it, that caused Harry to relax and grin.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder. But you still haven't answered my question. I warn you, you will have to face a lot of prejudice and they won't be kind."  
  
"I've not suddenly gone soft, Potter. I realize that I won't be liked...but I suppose I could give it a try, anyway. It could come in useful if anyone ever discovers what I'm doing." Goyle said thoughtfully. Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Dumbledore will probably call you down, just to verify. There may be other Slytherins joining, but that isn't a sure bet, yet."  
  
"Fine." Goyle said shortly.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. It's late." Harry said. Goyle nodded, stroking the kitten once again. Harry smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you were a cat person."  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Goyle said, standing up and turning to walk away. Harry watched him go, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Things may not be wonderful in the Wizarding world, but they were starting to get better...at least for now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks later, an announcement on the Gryffindor message board read this:  
  
//Students:  
  
Delegates from Durmstrang, Beuxbatons, Dormouff Academy, and Salem Academy are due to arrive October 31, at seven o' clock.  
  
Students from 5th to 7th year will be arriving to support their school Quidditch team, and will be expected to stay throughout the remaining school year. Seating during meal-times to be decided.  
  
Hogwarts students are expected to be on their best behavior during this time, and will be expected to show a good example to those staying here. Transgressors will be disciplined.//  
  
Then just below that:  
  
//Gryffindors:  
  
Quidditch try-outs will be held October 16th.  
  
Anyone interested in joining the team, please sign up here, and be at the Quidditch pitch by no later than eight-thirty. Brooms will be provided to those who have none, those who do, please bring your own broom.//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry, who had just come down the stairs from the boy's dorms, looked up at Ron's alarmed yell.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, we don't even have a Captain, yet." Ron panted, looking distressed. Ginny, who was behind him, smiled lightly at Harry.  
  
"Yes we do, Ron."  
  
"We do?" Ron asked, looking confused. Harry smirked.  
  
"You." Harry watched as his friend's face turned from horrified, to shocked, to confused, and finally, amazed.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You're the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Dumbledore told me a few days ago."  
  
"Really? I'm the captain?" Ron's voice was weak with shock and happiness.  
  
"No, Ron. My invisible monkey is the captain." Ginny said sarcastically. But Ron was already floating on cloud nine, and didn't hear her.  
  
"I'm the captain." His voice was distant. Harry grinned, and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, Ron. You do realize what this means, don't you?" Harry asked. Ron immediately came back to earth.  
  
"A lot. I have to plan practices, make game plans, choose new members..."  
  
"Keep from going nutty?" Ginny suggested, causing Harry to short and Ron to glare at her.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What now?" Harry groaned, as Hermione's eager voice penetrated Ron's newest musings.  
  
"Oh, well if that's how you are going to act..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Mione'. I just keep getting called, and it's starting to wear on my nerves."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. First Neville wants to know when the first defense class is. Then Dean wants to know if he is still allowed to come. Then it was Seamus, then Ron..."  
  
"I get it. But Harry, isn't Salem Academy the school that your American friend goes to?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Rose? Yes. She's coming, along with all of her friends, plus some. Jackson's so excited that he can hardly sit still...which, Neville tells me, is not an uncommon occurrence." Harry chuckled. Hermione frowned.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"That's what the letter Neville gave me on the train, said. And Neville has known since it was announced at Salem Academy, though Dumbledore wouldn't let him tell anyone." Harry finished. They were silent for a moment, then Ginny piped up with:  
  
"So...when is the class starting up again?"  
  
"After Halloween." Harry said, refusing to tell them any more.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. The Dawning of a Rose

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Today's the day. Nervous, Harry?" Ron asked, sounding more nervous than Harry felt.  
  
"It'll be fine, Ron. Ginny and I will be there to help you choose the new Quidditch players. You're just lucky Dumbledore let us keep Ginny without her having to try out. Can you imagine having to choose between someone and your sister?" Harry chuckled. Ron winced.  
  
"I'd still choose her. Ginny is an excellent flyer, as much as I hate to admit it."  
  
"That'd still be playing favorites, mate." Harry chuckled, causing Ron to shrug.  
  
The two boys were heading towards the Quidditch field, where they would be meeting with other Gryffindors for try-outs. Ginny had promised to meet them in a few minutes, after she finished up some homework with Hermione, who was also coming to watch.  
  
Harry winced as he remembered the last Gryffindor Quidditch try-out, which he had missed, and looked down at his hand. There were still faint scars where the words had marred his skin, and he frowned, remembering the pain he had felt when they were being continuously cut into his hand.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron shouted, hopping on his broom and flying into the night. Harry grinned, the memory evaporating as he too, climbed onto his broom and rocketed through the air. It had been a while since he had flown, and the feeling of being up this high made his heart soar. He was back where he belonged.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked down to see Ginny flying up on her broom, a Nimbus Two- thousand-and-one. She had gotten it last year, for being on the team (from McGonagle, surprisingly), and it was now one of her favorite possessions. Ginny silently rode up beside him, riding along with him as he circled the pitch. Ron was further below, getting the balls ready for the practice. Harry noticed Madame Hooch down there with him, and realized that she must be there to supervise.  
  
"Fifteen more days." Ginny murmured. Harry looked at her, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fifteen more days until Rose comes. I can't wait to meet her." Ginny said, as they began to fly lower. Several students had just arrived, looking nervous but eager. Harry, however, was more interested in what Ginny had just said.  
  
Fifteen more days until he saw Rose again. Fifteen more days until his sister returned to him. Fifteen torturous days of school work, teachers, worrying about the DA class...  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny asked softly, putting a hand on Harry's arm. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I just hope these fifteen days go by quickly." He groaned. Ginny giggled and then seated herself next to Hermione, who had just come in with Neville. Harry settled down next to Neville, and pulled out a roll of parchment, his ink, and his quill.  
  
"What's that for?" Neville asked, leaning over. Harry smiled.  
  
"It's to keep tabs on how good a player does in his or her try-out. Ron's going to be doing the Beaters first, then the Chasers." Harry explained. Neville nodded in understanding, and then opened a book.  
  
"What's that for?" Ginny teased, copying Neville's words. The boy grinned.  
  
"This is to keep me busy until the try-outs start." He informed her, holding up the book, which was about magical herbs. Somehow, Harry was not surprised.  
  
By the end of the try outs, Ron looked positively exhausted, while the team- hopefuls looked anxious. Harry, Ginny, and Ron went over to the other side of the field, conversed over the possibilities, and finally agreed on their four new players. Then they returned to give their verdict.  
  
"For the Beaters, we have Dennis Creevey and Dean Thomas." Ron called out. Both boys gave each other high-five's, while the other, less fortunate hopefuls, tried not to look upset.  
  
"For the Chasers, Matthew Lions and Kathryn Dace." As Ron called these names out, Harry felt a pang of pride for the new male Chaser, who had dared to try, even though he was just a first-year, and a muggle-born at that. Matthew looked as if he couldn't be happier, and Kathryn was immediately congratulated by Ginny, who was thankful to have another girl on the team.  
  
As they walked back to the common room with their new team-mates, Harry felt contentment fill him. Ron, Neville, and Hermione were up ahead, talking about the practice, while Ginny was behind them, offering to help Kathryn with her Chaser skills. Dean and Dennis were eagerly wagering on who could hit more bludgers into the Slytherin players, while Matthew walked along silently, though staying close to Harry.  
  
"Was I really very good?" The boy suddenly asked softly, causing Harry to look at him. His blonde hair shone in the dim light of the moon, and anxious brown eyes stared up at Harry.  
  
"You were. I was impressed. Though, I shouldn't have been surprised. You have a natural talent for the game." Harry commented, causing the boy to blush.  
  
"You were a first year when you started, weren't you? I heard it from another kid in my year. He said that you were the youngest in a century!" The boy's voice was awed. Harry smiled, trying not to blush.  
  
"I was. My dad was a Quidditch player, you see, and it runs in the jeans. But you...you have even more talent than me, because you didn't come from a magic family." Harry stated, realizing as he said this, that Matthew was a rare boy indeed.  
  
"No, you're much more talented. You're Harry Potter, and everyone knows about you." Matthew voice was filled with pride, and it caused Harry to flush.  
  
"Well, thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you." Harry murmured, as they entered the common room. Matthew nodded eagerly, and then tripped off up the stairs, to tell his friends of his luck. Harry, however, did not get away so easily.  
  
"So...you have another worshiper." Ginny teased, causing Harry to growl at her. Neville was next to her, looking amused. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight.  
  
"They're at a short Prefect meeting. Something about the other schools arriving, and whatnot." Neville informed him, when Harry mentioned their disappearance.  
  
"So now all we need to do is plan a time for the DADA class." Ginny said eagerly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"All ready done, Ginny. And you'll find out when I want you to, not before." He sighed, collapsing into a chair. Ginny pouted.  
  
"Pl-ease, Harry?!" She begged, leaning down and giving him the best puppy eyes Harry had ever faced. So good, in fact, that Harry felt himself blushing and nearly told her. But he quickly shook his head, and stared at the fire determinedly. It was because of this, that he missed Ginny sending Neville a sly, evil look.  
  
Before Harry could even resist, Ginny was seated on his lap, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Please? Harry, I really want to know. It's not fair that you leave us out of it." She whimpered, convincing (fake) tears coming to her eyes. Harry stared at her, startled by her actions, but melted as he saw the tears.  
  
"Ginny, I can't! I promised Dumbledore..." He trailed off as his eyes met hers.  
  
For a moment, all time stopped. Chocolate melted into emerald pools, arms tightened around a neck, hands found a waist. All images faded away until only two people existed. All noise was silenced, all motion stopped, all time frozen in that one instant. Two faces slowly neared each other, as if under a spell...  
  
"GINNY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEAVE HARRY ALONE!"  
  
All at once, everything returned. With a yelp, Ginny lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor, but was caught by a startled Harry. Their heads snapped around to see a seething Ron in the portrait hole, standing with his hands on his hips, Hermione just behind him, looking confused.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked in a weak, breathy voice. Harry gently helped her to her feet, and the straightened himself, staring at his friend in worry.  
  
What had just happened back there? Why did he feel strangely empty, now that Ginny was standing at least two feet from him? Why did he have the strange urge to pull her back into his arms, just to see what would happen?  
  
"Don't you get it? Harry doesn't like you! Quit throwing yourself at him! It's starting to get annoying!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red in anger. Harry didn't know exactly what happened next. All he knew was that at that moment, he wanted to shoot the boy whom he considered his best friend.  
  
It was like slow motion. Ginny stared at her brother in shock, and then, all at once, her face crumpled and she raced from the room. Hermione's face turned red with rage and her hand came flying at Ron's face, slapping him hard. She then ran from the room, following Ginny. Neville shook his head sadly and turned to Harry, who was staring at his friend in the utmost shock.  
  
"Come on. He needs some time to think." Neville murmured, gently pushing Harry from the room, leaving a stunned Ron behind them.  
  
"Don't we all?" Harry asked, his mind whirling. For a moment before she had left, Harry had seen something in Ginny's eye. Almost like something had been torn, or broken inside of her at Ron's words.  
  
It was then that Harry knew. He needed to talk to Ginny, at all costs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, long after everyone had gone to bed, Harry dared to creep from his bed and pull out the Marauders Map, and his invisibility cloak. Slipping on the cloak, he quickly went down to the common room.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He murmured, pointing at the map with his wand. He wasn't at all surprised when he immediately spotted the 'Room of Requirement', with Ginny's dot-self inside. Quickly slipping out into the hallway, Harry made his way to the room, thinking over what he should say. He finally decided that he should just let it go, and say whatever came to his mind, when he confronted her.  
  
Easily finding the door, Harry put the map back in his pocket, took a deep breath, and then opened the door softly. Immediately, the sound of quiet sobs met his ears, and Harry felt his heart fall. Entering the room fully, he realized that it had once again changed, this time, to a cozy little room with a couch facing a warm fire. A blaze of red hair told Harry where Ginny was, and he immediately went over to the couch.  
  
"Ginny?" His voice was hesitant, and no more than a whisper. He watched as Ginny froze, and then relaxed once more, the sound of her sobs disappearing.  
  
"What?" The question was asked shakily, and was muffled. Harry sighed and sat down beside her on the couch, a hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you dare believe a word Ron said, tonight. It wasn't true." Harry murmured. Ginny's shoulders shook slightly, as if she were suppressing her tears.  
  
"I *do* like you, and you weren't throwing yourself at me. We were playing. Ron just didn't understand." Harry murmured. Ginny froze, her face still buried in her arms.  
  
"All right." Ginny finally breathed, pulling her head out of its pillow. Harry smiled and helped her sit up. Again, he got that strange urge to pull her into his arms...just to see what it felt like. Just then, it seemed like heaven was having mercy on poor Harry, because Ginny's hand slipped and she fell towards him. He quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Again, everything seemed to fade as Ginny settled into Harry's chest, looking nothing short of shocked. For a moment, Harry held her, wondering what to do next, but he finally decided on the easy-out, method.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this." He chuckled, helping her straighten. Ginny blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Harry? I know Ron...and he's probably really upset right now...could I go with you so I can visit him for a moment?" Ginny asked shortly.  
  
"Sure. You know...I wonder if Hermione will ever forgive him." Harry mussed with a smirk. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Do you think she could resist?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow that showed she didn't need him to answer. Harry grinned in response, and the two of them left the room.  
  
When they reached the boy's dorms, Harry climbed into his own bed and shut the curtains, so Ginny and Ron could have privacy. But sleep was far away.  
  
He couldn't help but think about the way Ginny had felt in his arms, when he caught her. Nor the way she looked at him...almost as if she wanted him to do something. But what? And then there was earlier that night, when she had been on his lap. Ginny Weasley, sitting on *his* lap! It was then that he realized, Ginny was not only Ron's little sister to him, anymore. She was his friend! She had written him, not as a sister-figure, but as a friend.  
  
And to Harry, this realization was the one of the best in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"They're coming! They're coming!" Neville chanted, his amber eyes more excited than ever. Harry, who was walking just behind him, grinned and rolled his eyes at Ron and Hermione. It was just after breakfast, and the group was headed for their first class of the day.  
  
"Who's coming?" Lavender Brown asked, as the fell into step with Neville. This was quite an uncommon occurrence before, but ever since Neville had returned this term, he had been getting just a little bit more attention from the girls in the school...  
  
"Um...never mind." Poor Neville looked horribly confused, and it was no wonder. Just then, Parvati Patil had come up on his other side and grasped his arm tightly, in a flirtatious way. Hermione quickly pushed her fist to her mouth, as Neville shot Lavender and Parvati funny looks. Ron chuckled lowly, and Harry worked to keep a snicker down.  
  
"Oh, come on! You can tell us, Nev." Parvati said flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes. Neville's face turned slightly red, and his eyes pleaded Harry for assistance.  
  
"The other schools. They are coming today." Hermione quickly said, her eyes flickering towards Ron, who nodded eagerly.  
  
"OH! I heard that Dormouff Academy is somewhere in Russia. Isn't that brilliant?" Lavender squealed, causing poor Neville to flinch.  
  
"Yeah. Brilliant. Well, we'd better go..." Ron never got to finish his sentence, because just then, a voice sounded from behind them.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom? Mr. Potter? May I have a word?"  
  
Everyone, including Lavender and Parvati, turned to see a stern looking Professor McGonagle standing behind them.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"That is none of your concern, Miss Granger. Continue to your class at once." The old professor commanded, turning on her heal and motioning for Harry and Neville to follow. With wide eyes, they did so, glancing at each other nervously.  
  
"Did you do anything?" Neville hissed, leaning over. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so." He must have said this a little loud, because McGonagle turned and stared at them, causing the boys to freeze.  
  
"Now, I do not know why Professor Dumbledore wants you, and frankly, I do not want to ask. But I'm warning you. Behave." She ordered. The boys nodded and then continued to follow her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Go."  
  
Neville and Harry glanced at each other again, and both jumped as the griffin began to spin upwards. The boys quickly walked up the stairs, trying not to get dizzy as they went around, and finally staggered to Dumbledore's office door. Opening it cautiously, Harry could see no one inside, causing him to take a breath of relief.  
  
"I wonder what he wants." Harry mumbled to Neville, as the door shut behind them. Neville shrugged and looked around the office curiously. Obviously, he had not been up here before, or if he had, he had not had time to look around.  
  
"Harry, look! A phoenix!" Neville explained. Harry turned to see Fawkes on his perch, looking at Harry with recognition. Harry grinned.  
  
"'Lo, Fawkes."  
  
At his words, the phoenix flew to him, landing on his shoulder lightly. Neville watched this in awe, his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Neville, this is Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry introduced. Neville jumped as the bird's eyes centered on him and stared attentively. Harry recognized this as Fawkes's way of saying that he accepted Neville as a friend.  
  
"Wh...what does he want?"  
  
"He likes you." Harry said simply, causing a grin to erupt on Neville's face. The other boy lifted his hand tentatively, and stroked the bird's head gently.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Longbottom. I see you've met Fawkes."  
  
The two boys turned in alarm, Fawkes flying from Harry at the quick movement. But the scene that met Harry's eyes, was even more shocking than Dumbledore's voice.  
  
For there, behind Dumbledore on the spiral staircase, stood a girl with bright auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. She was gazing down at them with a slight smirk on her face, and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"ROSE!!!" Neville was the first to react, though he remained motionless. Harry, however, managed to move his legs, and was below her in an instant, lifting her off the stairs and swinging her around. Rose let out a soft shriek and then began to laugh.  
  
"Harry, put me down!" She insisted, hugging him as he obeyed. Then she hurried over to Neville, pulling him into a monster hug.  
  
"Surprise! We wanted to surprise you, so May let us come early."  
  
"Us?" Harry questioned, looking around. Rose nodded.  
  
"The others are in Diagon Alley, waiting for us. We get a day off, before the big night." Rose informed the boys. Harry turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look, but the older man just smiled.  
  
"You've put a lot of effort into the DA class, your school work, and Quidditch, Harry. I think you deserve a break, though, so do most of the students in this school. You're just lucky enough to get yours." The professor joked. Neville let out a triumphant yell.  
  
"Finally someone realizes that we are overworked!" He laughed, causing the other three to join him.  
  
"But how are we going to get there?" Harry asked. Rose grinned and held something up. It looked like an old shoelace, but it was spiral, and it had strange sparkles all over it.  
  
"This is our portkey. Not the best mode of travel, but it'll do." She sighed. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And it will activate in less than a minute. Hurry! Hold onto it." Dumbledore instructed. Harry and Neville grasped the portkey, and within seconds, Harry felt the familiar tugging behind his navel. Then everything spun out of focus and Dumbledore's office vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. Robed in fast food

Daphne: "I have had a few questions about how it is possible that Harry has a little sister. Well, here's your answer!  
  
***Harry's parents didn't die until he was just over a year old. It says so in the first book. He goes to Hogwarts *ten* years after he started living with his aunt and uncle, but he is eleven at the time. So it is only logical that he was one at the time of his parents death. Therefore, Rose's birth was just before their death, and they managed to save her in time.***  
  
Do you guys get it now? GOOD!!! Hehehehehehe!!!  
  
And for all of you who are wondering, Jackson was born *before* Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Sirius knew about him, and he was going to marry May, but that was before he was imprisoned.  
  
Anyway I'll leave you alone now to enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and just a little P.S. here:  
  
For all of you who think that Rose is a, quote, 'Mary Sue' character, you are greatly mistaken. But...you'll have to keep reading to find out just *what* she is really like! As most of you know, it is impossible for someone to be perfect...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry landed with a grunt, on his feet, luckily. Rose tripped, but was steadied by an equally unstable Neville, who was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked curiously, looking around an unfamiliar room.  
  
"In an empty room, apparently." Came an unfamiliar, yet strangely familiar voice. Harry turned and a pair of recognizable chocolate colored eyes, that were twinkling at him mischievously.  
  
"Padfoot Jr." Harry deadpanned, although there was a hint of humor in his eyes. Jackson's grin widened.  
  
"Prongs Jr., my good man! A pleasure to meet you." Jackson boomed, stepping forward and shaking Harry's hand pompously. They both broke out laughing, while Rose and Neville groaned behind them.  
  
"Great. Another set of Marauders. Just what we needed." Neville mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"On the contrary, my good sir! We are better behaved." Another voice cut in. A tall blonde young man stepped into the...wherever they were, and shot Harry a grin.  
  
"Shane, aka, Moony Jr., at your service. Note the hair." Shane bent his head and pointed to his hair, which notably resembled the light of the moon. Harry chuckled and shook his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already know that from 'Harry Potter for Dummies'. I do hope the book helped you on your journey to discovering the one and only *badgered* hero." Harry said sarcastically, causing everyone to snort. A soft giggle came from the door, and Harry turned to see a dark haired maiden standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Rayana Moore, but you can call me Raya." Rayana held out her small hand, and Harry shook it, smiling down into her amber eyes.  
  
"Don't forget me, Mr. Popular." Another voice cut in. Though it was meant to sound harsh, Harry noted a definite laugh behind the tone. He looked over to see a lovely blonde girl looking at him with an eyebrow raised, her arms folded.  
  
"For a princess, you sure don't act very royal." Harry teased, folding his own arms. Blue eyes met green and held them for a moment, then Shirah burst into a smile.  
  
"I like you. You have a nice, dry sense of humor." She commented, shaking his hand. Harry chuckled at her sudden change of attitude, but from Jackson's eye-roll, he figured it wasn't an uncommon occurrence.  
  
"So. We've got the majority of the Marauders right here. Prongs Jr., Moony Jr., Padfoot Jr., and...Nev! We don't have a nickname for you, yet!" Jackson crowed, his eyes twinkling with the prospect of finding another name. Shirah wrinkled her nose.  
  
"As long as you don't call him 'Wormtail'. That name is dirty." She growled. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Jackson sighed.  
  
"But we can't just make a nickname for him. We have to have his patron animal. Mine's a dog, like dad's was, Harry's a Stag, obviously. Shane's a wolf, not surprising. We even know the girls'! Rose is a phoenix, Raya's a swan, and Shirah's a wren."  
  
"How did you find out your animals?" Harry asked in curiosity. Jackson sighed.  
  
"Through a spell. But it's really complex. We'd have to wait until we get back to school to do it. Until then, how about we just call him by his name." He suggested. Shirah gave him a 'duh' look, and rolled her eyes, while Neville snickered at Jackson's obvious disappointment.  
  
"Then, we'd have to find one for Ron Weasley, too. He's joining, right, Harry?" Shane asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"He wouldn't dare say it in front of Hermione, but he liked the idea." Harry admitted. Shirah sighed and pretended to look at a watch on her wrist, which wasn't there.  
  
"All right, kids. Time to go. We have shopping to do."  
  
This comment got a resounding groan from the four boys, and grins from the girls.  
  
"Just for that, you get to carry our bags, too." Shirah snapped, turning on her heal and leading them out of the room. Jackson let out another groan, but obviously Neville and Shane knew not to cross her, and stayed quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It turned out that they had arrived in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was immediately greeted by Tom, the barman, when he exited. After quite a few greetings to people he didn't even know, Harry and the others managed to escape into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Harry, remind me to disguise you when we go out into public, next time." Jackson laughed, as they continued to get stares from passersby. The others grinned at his comment.  
  
"Where to first?" Neville asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, we do need some more supplies..." Raya commented in her soft voice. From the look on his face, this was obviously not what Jackson wanted to hear, but he nodded resignedly when Harry promised to take them to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes at the end of their visit.  
  
They went into Flourish and Blots, then the bookstore (Rose wanted to find a book that wasn't sold in America), plus several others.  
  
"Where to now?" Jackson groaned, as Rose, Shirah and Raya mischievously handed him their newest bags. Harry had soon found out, that when Shirah made a threat, she kept it. Hence, the reason all four boys were carrying not only their own things, but the girls' as well.  
  
"Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion."  
  
"Why there?" Harry asked Rose, who had been the one to speak. Rose shot him her sweet smile.  
  
"Didn't you hear? They are going to have a Yule Ball. Fourth years and up are invited. I suppose Professor Dumbledore will announce it tonight, in front of everyone. May just told us this morning, and gave us some money to buy new robes." She explained, leading him into the shop. The group was immediately greeted by the store-owner herself, and told to look all they wanted.  
  
"Ah! Fashion one-o-one. *WE* will be choosing the robes for *YOU*." Shirah's voice was shrewd and almost evil, as she grinned slyly at the boys. Harry gulped.  
  
"Jackson, you first." Raya giggled, getting a maniacal glint in her eye that was *very* unlike her. Harry noticed that Jackson paled, and he grinned at the other boy's expense.  
  
"Just wait until it's your turn. You won't be smiling then." Jackson hissed to him. Immediately, Harry felt the color leave his cheeks, and his smile disappeared. Meanwhile, the girls were huddled together, discussing something.  
  
"All right. Madame? May we have some assistance?" Shirah called, causing the woman to come immediately. The girls whispered something to her, and she nodded, disappearing into the back room. Moments later, she came out with a roll of fabric.  
  
"Here, Jackson. Stand still." Raya commanded, taking a corner of the fabric and holding it up to the boy's chest. The girls gave a murmur of agreement, and Madame Malkin disappeared again.  
  
"What was that about?" Shane asked. The girls turned to him and grinned.  
  
"We are having our robes personally made, so they will be original. No one will have the same." Rose explained. The boys all groaned, but the girls were already conversing again.  
  
"Here we are." Madame Malkin was back, and with a flourish, she held up Jackson's robes in front of him. Harry had to admit, the girls were right on. Jackson's robes were a red color, muted by a prominent brown undertone. It brought out Jackson's chocolate eyes, and made his hair seem even more elegantly waved.  
  
"Now to fit you." Madame forced Jackson onto a stool, and the poor young man withstood a full ten minutes of getting them fitted right.  
  
In the end, all of the boys, including Harry, had gotten new robes. The girls had decided on a deep, midnight-blue for Neville, which brought out more of the gold in his hair, and a lighter blue for Shane, which made his eyes seem bigger and brighter on his face.  
  
For Harry, the girls had chosen a dark, forest green, which, to Harry's shock, made his eyes seem even greener and even added a bluish highlight to his messy hair. The silken fabric was made of the same stuff as Jackson's, and Harry noticed that it was much softer and a whole lot more comfortable than his old robes.  
  
"Now for ours. You wait here while we try them on." Shirah commanded, forcing her cousin into a chair. Shane looked up at her with a look of dread, but did as he was told, looking miserable.  
  
"How long do you reckon they are going to take, this time?" Neville sighed. He had obviously had experiences with the girls' shopping before. Jackson and Shane just groaned in response, slouching into their seats even more. Harry sighed, and looked around the room in listlessly. But that all faded when his eye caught on something at the very back of the store.  
  
"Wait here." He got up, hurrying over to the object he had spotted. Up close, he gasped as he saw it better. Something snapped inside of him, and a picture of Ginny, wearing this made him immediately pull them off their hook and then dash towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"Rose!" He hissed. A door opened and a confused looking Rose poked her head out. Madame Malkin, who had just arrived with another armful of fabric, hid it and looked at Harry indignantly; but he ignored her.  
  
"Look at these." Harry whispered, holding out the precious thing in his arms. Rose gasped and her emerald eyes widened in wonder.  
  
"Harry! Where did you find it?" She gasped. Madam Malkin looked curiously over Harry's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Ah. I had that specially made for a customer, but they decided on another robe. Isn't it lovely?" She asked, fingering the soft fabric. Harry nodded.  
  
"Rose...you've seen Ginny's picture, haven't you? What do you think of this as a gift to her?" Harry asked eagerly, completely forgetting himself. Rose smirked and looked at him slyly.  
  
"For Ginny? Just how close are you two, anyway?" She teased. Harry's face flushed but his eagerness didn't fade one iota.  
  
"She is a very good friend. I need to get her a Christmas present...why not this?" He asked, holding out the robe. Rose fingered it and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"We'd have to put a spell on it so when she puts it on, it would fit her correctly. And we'd have to get some accessories to go with it...and keep her from buying another robe...but I think it's a wonderful idea." Rose commented.  
  
"Are you two talking about that darling Ginny Weasley that Molly brought in here once? Oh, she'd look like an angel in these!" Madame Malkin took the robes and held them at arms length, inspecting them.  
  
"Yes. I'll do that spell right now. And you, young man, will return to your seat. Miss Rose will bring the robe out to you when the girls are finished." Madame said, ushering Harry away. With a smile, Harry returned to his seat, ignoring the curious looks he got from the others.  
  
Half an hour later, the boys were finally allowed to leave the store, laden down with even more bags.  
  
"She even helped us find jewelry and shoes to go along with our outfits!" Rose exclaimed, looking happy. Harry had to smile as he saw his sister skip a few steps up the street. In fact, he hadn't been able to stop smiling since Rose had placed Ginny's Christmas gift into his arms when the girls re-joined them.  
  
"Now to the joke shop! Hallelujah!" Jackson exclaimed, practically running for the shop that Harry was leading them to. The others rolled their eyes but followed him just as eagerly to 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'.  
  
Harry opened the door cautiously, knowing from experience, you could never be too careful in the twin's shop.  
  
"Oy! Harry! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Came a teasing voice, that sounded rather proud of Harry for *not* being in school. Harry smiled and turned to see Fred standing nearby, loading a shelf with new pranks.  
  
"Hey, Fred. We're just looking around. Dumbledore let me have a day off." Harry explained, as the red-head abandoned his work and came to greet the new people.  
  
"Fred, these are my friends from Salem Academy...minus Neville, whom you know. These are Jackson, Shane, Rose, Shirah, and Raya." Harry introduced, as Fred shook each one's hand. At Jackson's name, however, his eyes lit up with a look Harry recognized as his, 'kindred-spirit look'.  
  
"Fellow prankster. Welcome to prankster heaven. Have a look around. Fifteen percent off, since you know Harry." At this, Jackson looked like he could have kissed Harry, and raced further into the room, looking at everything he could get his hands on. Fred laughed while the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ahh, how I love people like myself."  
  
"Good. I feel so loved. Now come and help me with these." Came another voice. Harry turned to see George, coming out of a back room, with an armload of pranks. Fred winked at the group, and then went to help his brother.  
  
Harry looked around to see that Rose and Raya had already moved over to the Squirting Food, while Chris had joined Jackson in his quest for more pranks. Neville was holding up a strange clear stick of something, and grinning. Then Harry turned to look at Shirah, who hadn't moved. She was staring intently at the twins, her mouth slightly open and eyes glazed.  
  
...Correction. She was staring at George, who had just caught sight of her, and started to stare as well, a foolish grin on his face. Harry smirked and quickly went over to George, hitting him on the back in a friendly way. George turned red and his gaze snapped to Harry.  
  
"George, this is Shirah. Shirah, George Weasley, part-owner and founder of 'Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes'." Harry introduced. He noticed that as they shook hands, George shook Shirah's a little longer than was really necessary...  
  
Harry quickly moved away at Neville's call, and joined the boy in looking at the clear stick, which, if you gazed into the end, showed your enemies getting humiliating pranks pulled on them. It was called a 'Idea-maker'. Harry and Neville laughed as Malfoy appeared in the bar, covered in green fur.  
  
"OHHH! I want one of those!" Jackson shouted, pulling the bar from Neville's grasp, and adding it to his already-full basket of items to buy. Rose and Raya were now giggling as the floor in front of them began to grow enormous boils, that were spewing yellow puss.  
  
"I want that, too!" Jackson yelled, running over to the girls and throwing a handful of the 'Squirting Food' into his basket as well. Fred started to laugh at him, but George was too interested in his conversation with a blushing Shirah to even notice Jackson's folly.  
  
Two hours later, Shane looked at his watch and let out a yelp.  
  
"No wonder I'm starving! It's twelve!" He announced. Jackson stopped short in his questions to Fred about their newest prank ideas, while Rose and Raya froze in the process of making their rubber chickens dance. Shirah stopped telling George about Arabia, while Harry and Neville halted their game of 'let's see who's fake wand can explode first'.  
  
"Twelve already? We usually take our lunch break, now." George muttered, looking up at the clock behind the counter. It read: 'Time to stuff your face'.  
  
"Why don't we all go together?" Fred suggested, getting up from his chair. Jackson looked thoughtful.  
  
"Actually, we were going to go into the muggle world for lunch. There's this great place called 'McDonalds'..."  
  
"Ew! Jackson, the only thing worth eating there, are the salads. And even those have limp lettuce." Shirah groaned. Harry, who's trips to this restaurant were limited, shrugged.  
  
"Well, we could go..."  
  
"I"ve never been to a muggle restaurant." Fred looked curious.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll all go to 'McD's'." Shane said, standing up. Rose, however, was hesitant.  
  
"But what about protection? We will be vulnerable out there." She murmured. Fred grinned.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? We're of age. We can do magic outside of our world." He announced. George grinned.  
  
"Yeah. We'll protect you little people." This comment got him a knock in the head from Jackson, who glared at him, but grinned afterwards.  
  
"Well, we ain't gettin' any younger." Shirah stated, standing up.  
  
"What?" Fred asked. Shirah sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Muggle expression. Never mind."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That was brilliant!"  
  
"We have to do that more often. Muggle food is good."  
  
"Thanks for that 'fresh food' spell, George. I never would have been able to touch my salad, let alone eat it, if you hadn't done that!"  
  
"Oh, come on! The french fries were great...by the way, why do they call them 'french fries'?"  
  
This last question, asked by Fred, caused everyone to go silent in thought, as George opened the door to the shop.  
  
"Perhaps they were invented by the French?" Neville suggested, shrugging. Everyone decided to leave it at that, because frankly, they didn't know either.  
  
"What time do you have to be back at the school?" George asked, as he made the sign in the window of the shop flicker back to 'Open'. Shane looked at his watch again, and shrugged.  
  
"May said by two, so we could get aquatinted with the school and our rooms before any of the Hogwarts students met us." He murmured.  
  
"And what time is it, oh wise one?" Shirah asked sarcastically. Shane glared at her.  
  
"One forty-seven." He said back, in a snide voice. Fred chuckled.  
  
"I guess you'd better be going, then. But you have to promise to visit again, soon." He quickly added, seeing Jackson greedily eyeing his bag of pranks. Jackson gave an evil laugh, and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Trust me. If I have my way, we'll be back *plenty* soon." The boy crowed, picking up his bags and hugging them to his chest, while Shane picked up his own bags and did the same. Raya, Rose, and Shirah rolled their eyes, while Harry and Neville glanced at each other and groaned silently. Here came another Fred and George duo, and knowing them, they'd probably drag Harry, Neville, and perhaps even Ron into it as well.  
  
"We're in trouble." Neville grumbled to Harry as they watched Jackson and Shane marching towards the door. Harry chuckled and nodded, quickly joining the boys as they wandered out into the street. He noticed, however, that Shirah and George gave each other lingering glances before parting.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day, where Shirah was left speechless." Rose whispered to Raya, Harry, and Neville as they headed back to 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Raya giggled, and Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley will be thrilled. George actually seemed calm in Shirah's presence, something almost unheard of in the Weasley family. Perhaps Shirah will be what Mrs. Weasley calls a 'good influence' on him." Harry laughed. The two girls and Neville joined him, and the four of them contented themselves with watching Shane and Jackson plan their pranks.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chaos erupts

Daphne: To anyone who might be interested, I have come up with an idea for a sort of prequel to this story. It is a Lily+James story, with all the other obvious couples that you've met in this story. If you are interested, and think that it's a good idea, review and tell me, or send me an E-mail. I'd really appreciate your imput. (And yes, the side-story and the sequel are still in the works, but I promise that they will be out soon after this one!)  
  
Thanks for your time, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Ja Ne!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoniex's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate flue powder. I hate flue powder. I hate..."  
  
"We know, Harry. Now get up and dust yourself off, for goodness sake!" Shirah sighed, back to her old self. The group had flued back to Dumbledore's office, and suffice to say, Harry was not pleased with his ride...considering, of course, that he had fallen on his head on the way out of the fire-place...  
  
Dumbledore was nowhere in sight, so the group decided to go to their rooms. There was only one problem.  
  
"Where are your rooms?" Harry asked curiously. Jackson shrugged.  
  
"In the Gryffindor house. We're staying there all year...not to mention sitting with them at meals. But we get our own rooms, while the rest of our classmates have to bunk together!" He crowed. Harry jumped when he heard where they would be staying.  
  
"Well, I can show you where the Gryffindor common room is, give you the password, even lead you inside...but where on earth could they possibly fit an addition of at least ninety students?!" Harry asked in shock. Rose smiled.  
  
"You'll see, Harry. You'll see."  
  
It was with only this explanation, that Harry led them to the Gryffindor house, said the password 'Fummbly-jumble', and led them into the common room.  
  
"Wow." Jackson exclaimed, looking around the room with wide eyes. Harry couldn't help but stare as well. The room had obviously been enlarged for the guests convenience, so that many more tables chairs and cushions were scattered around the overly-large room. Everything else was the same, however, which made Harry give a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now, where exactly are you supposed to stay?" He asked again. Jackson grinned and turned away from him, going to the far side of the fireplace, where there was a bare brick wall. Jackson studied at it for a moment, then with a grin, stuck his hand out and touched the wall.  
  
Correction. He stuck his hand out and his hand went right *through* the wall!  
  
"This way." He grinned, as he walked forward, the wall seeming to almost...suck him in. It was like watching water ripple as Jackson walked all the way through and disappeared, then the wall returned to looking normal.  
  
"How...how..." Harry sputtered.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Rose laughed, pulling him forward and walking into the wall, Harry close behind her. He cringed as the 'wall' began to close around him, but relaxed as he felt a cool, liquid feeling rush over him. Then it was over. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself in a huge, airy hallway.  
  
There were three sets of double doors in this hallway, and Harry immediately realized that they were not normal. They were gold color, quite tall, reaching to the ceiling, and a bit narrower than normal doors. The tops of the doors arched near the ceiling, in a very Arabian style, and they had flowery markings all over them.  
  
Rose walked to the set of doors at the very end of the hallway, and opened them towards herself. Harry blinked as he saw a curtain of sheer, see- through, white billowy fabric still blocking the view of the room beyond. Rose gently parted the soft material, and motioned Harry inside. When Harry entered the room, he was once again rendered speechless.  
  
"Shirah's mother likes her to live in an environment as close to her own as possible." Rose explained, as she too, entered the room. Harry hardly heard her.  
  
The room was magnificent. It was *huge* and circular, with tall, arched windows all along the far wall. Every one of the windows was outlined in gold, and curtains of the same fabric as the door covered them as well. The ceiling was impressive as well, high and domed, and gold as well, though it also seemed to have a swirling pattern to it.  
  
The floor of the room was tiled with real white marble, and the white walls were hung with sheer yellow fabric, and gold tassels. The gold mantle over the white marble fireplace had little statues of gold figures on it, not to mention some priceless-looking vases.  
  
Elegant-looking back-less couches (or recliners, as Rose called them), were placed around the room, while huge cushions that resembled bean-bag chairs, resided here and there. These were usually red or yellow in color, though soft oranges were common, too. Soft Persian rugs were placed tastefully around the room, they too, in reds and yellows. All-in-all, a very Arabian looking room.  
  
"I suppose the theme is 'Arabia'?" He asked teasingly, still in awe of the room. Rose giggled and nodded. Harry then noticed that the rest of the group had joined them, Neville gazing around the room in open wonder.  
  
"You got that right. Mommy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Of course, Dumbledore thought it was the best idea in the world, and agreed to it right off..." Shirah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Come see our rooms." Rose called, pulling at his hand. Harry followed her back out into the hallway, and then raised an eyebrow as she opened the door on their right. A pale purple curtain of that sheer fabric hung in their way again.  
  
"This is our room." Rose announced, pulling him through the purple cloud and into another room. Harry stood, enchanted.  
  
This room was just as big as the first. It was circular as well, with a gold domed ceiling, though this one had strange designs cut into it, allowing the sky to show through on the different levels of the swirled dome.  
  
This room, however, had those tall windows scattered all around it, not just on one wall. These too, were lined in gold and arched, though they were opened, allowing the green billowing fabric to swing lightly in the breeze, unless tied back. The floor was white marble, and the white walls were hung with purple, green, blue, and rose colored fabrics.  
  
A few of the 'recliners' and cushions like those in the other room, were scattered around the room, though these were lavender and rose in color. Three gold dressing-tables were placed around the room, each one with it's own oval, gold-outlined mirrors. Gold wardrobes were lined along the walls where windows weren't placed, and small gold tables filled in the rest of the space.  
  
But it was the three beds, that most impressed Harry.  
  
They were circular, and covered in velvet blankets and satin sheets. The three beds each had their own color scheme, one being blue, another green, and the last a rose color. Large, fluffy pillows were also covered in satin of the same colors, though these had gold tassels hanging off of them.  
  
The beds were low to the ground, and each placed strategically near one of the three dressing tables. But the strangest thing of all was the fact that sheer curtains hung around all sides of the beds, held there by a large gold hoop that was suspended magically above each bed.  
  
"Interesting." Harry murmured, wondering if all Arabian styles looked so...feminine. Shane noticed this and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Our room is like the family room, all gold and yellow and red. Our beds are normal, too, and four-posters. But they still have those pillows." He muttered, grinning. Harry noticed that this didn't seem to bother him, and he soon learned why.  
  
"Comfortable!" Jackson crowed, collapsing onto the rose colored bed. Shirah growled and pushed him off.  
  
"No touching my bed, McBride." She snapped, settling herself onto it. Rose giggled and sat on the green bed, which left the blue for Raya. The boy's settled down on the huge cushions, refusing to be seen sitting on those back-less couches, or 'girlie chairs', as Jackson called them.  
  
"Now what? We have a full five and a half hours before we have to meet up with our class." Shirah muttered, rolling over onto her stomach, and resting her chin on one of the many pillows on her bed. Shane sat up straight and grinned at Jackson, who nodded.  
  
"This is the part where we all find out our patron animals, and yell 'oh, what a wonderful life we have!'." Jackson announced. The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"That is a good idea, actually. We could find Neville's patron animal, and we could make sure that we got yours right, Harry." Rose commented, sitting up from her own bed. It was then that Harry noticed that three gold filigree trunks had appeared in the room, one beside each bed. These must have been the girls school trunks. Rose opened hers and pulled out something that looked like a book.  
  
"This is a 'revealing' book, Harry. Jackson, Shirah, Shane, Raya, and I made it so that we wouldn't have to do the spell ever again. All you have to do, is put your wand hand on the book, and then open it." She explained, handing Harry the seemingly normal black book. He looked at it cautiously.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, putting his right hand on the cover of the book, and then flipping it open to the very middle pages. He was shocked to see a plume of smoky substance rise from the book, and form the figure of a stag. It looked at him for a moment, then it turned back into a cloud and sank into the book once more.  
  
"We were right! You're Prongs Jr., no doubt about it!" Jackson laughed. Harry nodded, still a little dazed, and handed the book to an eager-looking Neville. Harry watched as Neville placed his right hand on the book, and then opened it gently. The plume of smoke re-appeared, and this time, it formed itself into a Great Horned Owl. The smoke figure stood motionlessly, and then it too, sank back into the pages.  
  
"I'm an owl?" Neville's voice was amazed.  
  
"Not just an owl. A Great Horned Owl. One of the most majestic owls there are!" Raya murmured, looking impressed.  
  
"But aren't owls supposed to be smart and wise? I'm not either of those." Neville sighed. Rose smiled.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. You are very smart, and you make wise decisions...like helping Harry last year, even when you knew it could be dangerous." She commented.  
  
"She's right, Nev. Without you, I probably would be dead." Harry admitted. Neville blushed and looked at his feet, while the other's exchanged smiles. Then Harry got an idea.  
  
"Does this work without the person actually being here?" He asked, gazing at the book Neville still held in his limp hands. Jackson looked thoughtful.  
  
"Dunno. We've never tried. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to see what Ron and Hermione were."  
  
"Ginny too?" Rose asked teasingly. Harry ignored her knowing look, and nodded.  
  
"Neville, hand that here."  
  
Neville did as Harry asked, and Harry put his hand on the book, thinking all the while, of Ron. He filled his mind with images of Ron...Ron's personality, his habits, his likes, his dislikes. Then, with cautious wonder, Harry opened the book and watched as the plume of smoke turned into a fox.  
  
"IT WORKS!!!" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet in his enthusiasm. The others stared in amazement at the fox.  
  
"That was Ron's. He's a fox...better not be the sly kind." Harry chuckled. Then he closed the book and thought just as hard about Hermione. When the book was opened, Harry was not quite as surprised to find an otter appearing out of the smoke. When Hermione had done her Patronus last year, it had been an otter as well. Perhaps a persons patron animal, was their Patronus as well...  
  
"Now Ginny." Rose said eagerly. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, filling his mind with as much as he could about Ginny. But when the book opened, Harry got a shock.  
  
The smoke slowly formed into a deer figure.  
  
"Harry...that's a hind! A type of deer!" Rose gasped, her emerald eyes wide. Harry stared at the figure for a moment, then shut the book as if in a trance. Ginny was a hind. A female version of Harry's own Stag.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Jackson said slowly, his eyes twinkling. Harry snapped out of his reverie and glared at him, but Jackson simply smirked back.  
  
"How about a nickname for Neville." Shane suggested, noting the warning signs. They all fell silent, thinking.  
  
"Wings?" Raya suggested. Neville wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Horny." Jackson sniggered. Neville shot him an ugly look, and shook his head violently, while Shirah pelted Jackson with a pillow.  
  
"Eventide."  
  
"What?" Neville asked, looking over at Shane, who had spoken. The blonde boy held up a book, which was titled, 'Thesaurus'.  
  
"It means sunset, dusk, evening, or nighttime. That's when owls come out, right? Sort of like my name. Moony. We could shorten it to Evan, or Tide, or even Tai." Shane suggested. Neville looked thoughtful and then he nodded.  
  
"Eventide. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"It sounds just as majestic as the animal it's representing!" Raya giggled, her amber eyes sparkling. Neville blushed again.  
  
"Anyway, enough with this. I want to see the grounds of Hogwarts, before the students leave classes." Shirah said quickly, looking anxiously out the window. Harry smirked.  
  
"I could introduce you to Hagrid..." Harry said, feeling mischievous.  
  
"Hag...who?" Jackson asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Hagrid. The Grounds-Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He doesn't have a class right now, and I think he'd really like to meet you..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok. Next time you ask us to meet someone, warn us if he is any bigger than six-foot, alright?" Jackson asked, still a bit pale from his encounter with Hagrid. Lets just say he had made the mistake of eating one of Hagrid's food offerings...  
  
"Yeah. And warn us that he is a half-giant." Shane agreed, collapsing onto a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Harry grinned slyly, his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"I thought he was nice."  
  
"He was funny."  
  
"His accent was funny, you mean." Shirah added dryly, to Raya's comment.  
  
"You didn't eat his cooking." Jackson groaned, holding his stomach. Harry winced.  
  
"I suppose I should have warned you about that..."  
  
"Duh." Neville laughed. He seemed to be the only one of the boys un-fazed by their encounter with Hagrid, besides Harry, of course. Jackson shot him a mean look, and then sighed.  
  
"What now? We still have two hours to waste." He groaned, looking at Shane's wrist-watch. Harry shrugged.  
  
"How would you like an encounter with the house elves?" He asked. Neville, who had obviously had an 'encounter' with them before, nodded eagerly. The others looked curious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on! But be prepared to eat..." Harry chuckled as Jackson groaned at his comment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel lonely." Neville groaned, as he and Harry headed for Dumbledore's office. Jackson, Rose, Raya, Shane, and Shirah had all gone back to where they were supposed to meet their class, while Harry and Neville continued on to Dumbledore's office. Harry chuckled at his comment.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see them again!" Harry assured him in a teasing tone. Neville rolled his eyes.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Actually, I do think, thank you." Harry returned, gaining a dirty look from Neville. Then the other boy's face lit up.  
  
"Hey! I just realized! We missed Potions!" He crowed, jumping into the air in triumph. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that this was true, but then another thought came to his mind, completely abruptly. It had been bothering him for some time, and he felt that he needed to share it with someone, just to have someone understand.  
  
"Neville? You know the DA group, and how we're taking on new members?" Harry asked hesitantly. Neville nodded.  
  
"What if I told you that there were going to be several Slytherins joining as well?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Neville's face turned into a thundercloud, and Harry winced.  
  
"Dumbledore believes that they are worthy. He was the one who suggested that I allow them to join." Harry informed him. Neville's face grew darker as he thought about this one, then it lightened.  
  
"If Dumbledore trusts them, I do too."  
  
"That's just what I said. But there is one catch."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to trust one of Malfoy's cronies...or ex-cronies, though he doesn't know it."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Nev, quit doing that." Harry sighed. Neville was frozen in spot for a moment, then turned disbelieving eyes towards him.  
  
"Which one is it? Tweedle-dumb, or tweedle-dumber?"  
  
"Tweedle-willing to face hatred from other members, to prove his loyalty to our side." Harry murmured. Neville grinned at the joke, but then returned to seriousness.  
  
"Which one?" He repeated.  
  
"Goyle. But Neville, you can't tell anyone. Just understand that I have had a few run-in's with him, and I can assure you that as far as I can see, he is completely sincere about doing this. Don't ask me why." Harry sighed. They continued to walk silently as they neared Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Alright. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, if you will." Neville agreed. Harry's mood lifted. If Neville was on his side, that was one less person who would be hostile to Goyle during the DA class.  
  
"Thanks, Eventide. I knew I could count on you." Harry said, causing Neville to smile at the use of his new nickname.  
  
"Welcome, boys. I assume you had a good afternoon?" Came Dumbledore's voice, as they entered his office. Neville and Harry glanced at each other and winced.  
  
"Except for the part where the girls made us stand like dress-dummies and model our new dress robes, which, by the way, we didn't know we needed until they sprung it on us at the last minute." Neville said accusingly, glaring lightly at Dumbledore. The old professor chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"I'm glad the rest of your day went well. Now, I have some things I need to tell you. After the feast tonight, I am going to allow the Prefects to show the guests to their rooms, before the Hogwarts students are allowed to leave. However, since your friends already know the way to the Gryffindor common room, I will allow them to stay with you, and go up with the rest of the Gryffindor's." Dumbledore murmured. Harry and Neville grinned at each other.  
  
"Also. If there is ever a time when either of you need or want to sleep in the rooms with Mr. McBride and Mr. Biederon, you are welcome to. But steer clear of the girl's rooms, unless you have the purest intentions in mind." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at this, and Harry wrinkled his nose at what the professor was implying. Neville, however, turned bright red and looked at the floor.  
  
"Now, I believe that it is time for us to assemble in front of the school." The old professor informed them. Harry and Neville exchanged glances, before following him down the stairs and out to the grounds. Most of the school was already assembled there, watching eagerly for the first signs of the arriving schools.  
  
"They'll be coming in a magicked airplane, according to Shane." Neville hissed, as he and Harry wandered over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!!! Where on earth have you been? We were so worried you'd been expelled or something." Hermione exclaimed, pulling Harry into a quick hug. Ron, who had looked so relieved before, now looked as though he wanted nothing more than for Harry to be gone again. Harry smirked at this and quickly disentangled himself from her, as Neville snickered behind him.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Demanded Ginny, turning from her place just in front of Ron. Harry quickly shook his head and then turned to look for signs of the arriving schools.  
  
"Look! The flying carriage!" Dennis Creevey noticed it first. The whole audience watched as the horses and carriage landed, a bit harder than they remembered. Madame Maxime was again, the first out, followed by a truckload of students. Dumbledore said a few soft words to the woman, before she and her lot disappeared inside.  
  
"If that was how many extra students we are having from them, I'd hate to guess how many more have yet to arrive." Ginny whispered, slight sarcasm in her voice. Harry and Neville once again shared significant looks, before turning to watch the Durmstrang boat rise from the lake. Dark figures walked towards them, led by a man that Harry had never seen before. All the figures were again bundled up, making it hard to see their faces.  
  
"Spoilsports." Ron grunted, causing Ginny to giggle and Hermione to elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"Look! Look, there!" Cried out a Ravenclaw third-year. Everyone turned to where she was pointing, and noticed a group of royal looking white horses, pulling carriages, coming up the path towards them. Three people got out of the first carriage, two woman and one man. They walked up to Dumbledore and spoke to him several minutes, before motioning to the other carriages. Immediately, smaller figures piled out, and hurried to follow their teachers inside.  
  
"Did you see them? They are from Dormouff, I'm sure of it! I swear, they were all wearing at least one piece of gold on them, each!" Lavender Brown squealed, her blue eyes sparkling. Hermione rolled her eyes and then jumped as she spotted something behind Harry.  
  
"But...but muggle things don't work at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed in a near- shriek. This caused everyone to turn and stare at the huge aircraft that had appeared in the middle of the grounds. Harry smirked as a figure bolted out, and began to dance a ridiculous tango with another figure who had appeared after it.  
  
"Jackson and Shane, always the same." Neville rhymed, causing everyone around them to stare at him.  
  
"Are they drunk?" Ron hissed, leaning over. This was meant as a serious question, but Harry simply smirked.  
  
"Nope. Just high on themselves, like always." He muttered to Neville, who snorted. More people tumbled out of the airplane, and began to walk forward, the two dancing figures stopping as another person hit one over the head.  
  
"Shirah." Neville whispered, chuckling. Harry winced.  
  
"I wouldn't like to be Jackson right now." He hissed back, sniggering. They watched as two figures led the huge group of students to Dumbledore.  
  
"The taller one's Professor Moore. The smaller one is May. She's here to help out, you know." Neville reminded him. Harry nodded, trying eagerly to catch a glimpse of the woman he had heard so much about. Somehow, Harry knew that Rose was the smaller figure just behind May, and Raya was right next to her. But there was a much smaller figure, whom Rayana seemed quite protective of, standing beside them as well, who Harry did not recognize.  
  
"That's Raya's younger sister, Victoria. She's on the Quidditch team, and a first year...the youngest ever in Salem history." Neville explained, obviously proud of his young cousin. Harry stared, impressed, at the tiny figure, and then his eyes drifted over to Matthew, who was looking eagerly at the new arrivals. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the two young Quidditch players would come to know each other...  
  
"Come on, Harry! We're going inside!" Hermione exclaimed, looking excited. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
It was time to face the music.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. May in the Fall

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly walked to the Great Hall, their eyes wide. Everything from the biggest room, to the smallest nook seemed to have been enlarged for their guests arrival. Sure, there were certainly a lot of them, but did the castle really need to be expanded *this* much?  
  
Apparently so. Because when the group stepped into the Great Hall, they stopped short, unable to say anything. The room was *enormous*, to say the least. It had been highly elongated, and the tables were also bigger. Several fireplaces lined the Hall, now, keeping the room warm.  
  
"Come on." Hermione urged, motioning to where their normal seats would have been. the group sat, staring around themselves in amazement, while the rest of the school filed in. Once everyone was seated, they looked to the head table for instructions.  
  
"Now. Before the other schools are seated, I want to make one thing clear. These schools will not only be sitting at their assigned table for the rest of the year, they will also be staying in that house for the time being. After the feast, the two sixth-year Prefects from each house will be expected to lead their assigned school, to the common rooms, before any of you Hogwarts students are allowed to leave." McGonagle looked around as an excited murmur ran through the room. Her eyes met with Harry's, apparently warning him not to say anything about the change with *his* particular group of friends.  
  
"The schools will be in the following houses: Durmstrang will be with Slytherin. Beuxbatons with Ravenclaw, Dormouff with Hufflepuff, and Salem with Gryffindor. Any questions that you may have, may be asked at a later time." McGonagle sat down, and motioned at the doors. They swung open and the Hogwarts students leaned forward eagerly, to catch a first glimpse of the new arrivals.  
  
The Beuxbatons entered first, their silk wrappings obviously not enough to keep them very warm. Next came Durmstrang, their furs looking rather uncomfortable in the quickly warming room.  
  
The Dormouff students were next. Harry watched with interest as they filed in pertly, their rich-looking robes hiding most of their features from view. Lavender had been right in saying that they had gold on them. Most of their robes were lined in the stuff, while the fabric was red and gold tones.  
  
Harry watched eagerly for the next group, and was not disappointed. In the dimness of the grounds, he had been unable to see the apparel of the Salem students, but now he smiled as a slew of hooded figures walked into the room and began to seat themselves at the Gryffindor table. Some of the students were in sparkling, light blue robes that reflected the candlelight of the room, while others were in dark blue robes, though all were hooded.  
  
Then one of the figures in a light blue robe took the empty seat between Harry and Neville. Another sat on Neville's other side, while a figure in dark blue sat next to Ginny, who was across from Harry. Two more figures, one in light blue, another in dark blue, sat across from Neville, and Harry had to stifle a grin.  
  
"Hello, Rose." Neville murmured in a low voice, that only Harry and the figure next to him could hear. The blue-clad figure nodded slowly at Neville, allowing the hood to slip down just enough to reveal a lock of shining red hair. Harry felt a tiny hand rest over his own and squeeze it, and he smiled. He realized that since Rose was next to him, it must be Raya who was on Neville's other side. Considering that, Harry deducted that Jackson was the dark-blue figure across from Rose, Shirah was next, then Shane.  
  
Harry grinned as he felt someone stomping on his foot, telling him that Jackson was well aware of his presence. Harry wrinkled his nose in Jackson's direction, but didn't have enough time to kick back, because the Great Hall's doors opened wide once more, allowing a group of older people through, lead by the one and only Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"That's May." Rose's soft whisper came, as Harry's eyes rested on a figure clad in light-blue robes walking beside the man Harry assumed was the Headmaster of Salem Academy.  
  
"Students, teachers, honored guests, I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that your stay will be comfortable, and your time here, memorable. But for now, I believe that you are all hungry, so I won't delay you any longer. Tuck in!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out.  
  
"HEAR, HEAR!" Ron and several other boys shouted, grinning. Harry laughed as the food appeared, noting that Jackson had been one to join in Ron's chant.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up to see Ginny giving him a strange look. With a raised eyebrow, she slowly nodded to the boy on her left, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I would like to introduce you to our friends." At Harry's words, Neville grinned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"To my right you see Rose McBride, whom I am sure you have all heard about." Harry started in an exaggerated voice.  
  
"To *my* right, you will see Rayana Moore, niece of Professor Hendreckson and grand-niece of Headmaster Moore. Not to mention, my cousin." At Neville's statement, Harry jumped. It had never occurred to him that Raya could be related to the Headmaster of Salem Academy as well!  
  
"Across from Rose is the one and only Jackson McBride, and next to him is Shirah Wilcox, cousin of Shane Biederon whom is on her other side." Harry finished. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked stunned for a moment, then they managed to greet the new people. Ginny seemed especially keen on meeting Rose...obviously.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, how nice to meet you at last." Rose murmured. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." She returned.  
  
"Is it true that you're starting the Marauders up again?" Ron asked Jackson eagerly. This led Jackson and Shane to zealously nod and start to explain about their plans. Ron listened in obvious rapture, and Harry knew that Jackson and Shane had just found another member of the group. Hermione was already in a conversation with Ginny, Rose, Shirah and Raya about the 'Family', and Harry himself was soon caught up in helping explain Ron's patron animal to him.  
  
None of them seemed to notice that none of the Salem Academy students had taken off their hoods yet, thus hiding their faces from the curious eyes that were looking them over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"...Prefects, would you kindly lead your assigned school to your common rooms, now?" Dumbledore asked, finishing his speech. Harry, who had already explained about the 'special' situation to his friends, watched as Ron and Hermione led the other Salem students away. Harry noticed that there were several curious glances towards the remaining Salem students, but no one dared to ask why they were staying behind.  
  
"Come with us, Harry!" Rose whispered, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet. Harry looked at her in confusion, but relaxed as she began to lead him to the head table.  
  
"We have to say 'goodnight' to May." Rose informed him, as he followed. Harry chose to ignore the curious looks he got from his schoolmates, and paid more attention to the fact that Jackson, Shirah, Shane, Neville, Raya, and Ginny were all coming up behind them, Ginny looking a bit nervous. As they neared the blue-clad woman on the right of Dumbledore, she finally lifted her hood, and Harry caught his breath.  
  
May McBride-Black was easily one of the most gorgeous women he had ever met. She had long, silky blonde hair that fell like sunlight over her shoulders, and sparkling blue eyes that were clearer than water. She had pale ivory skin with rosy tones in it, and she was rather slim.  
  
"We just wanted to say goodnight, mom." Jackson piped up, though he kept his voice soft enough for only the nearest people (namely his friends, Dumbledore, and Headmaster Moore) to hear. May smiled up at him, winking.  
  
"I was wondering if you ever would come up here." She murmured. Then her eyes landed on Harry, and he saw her visibly catch her breath.  
  
"You must be Harry." She whispered, a hand fluttering to her throat. Harry nodded wordlessly, and May's smile returned, though a bit shakily.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My, how you look like your father...but you have Lily's eyes." May murmured. Harry smiled.  
  
"So people tell me." He let his eyes flicker over to Dumbledore, and she grinned in understanding.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope that you don't have his attitude, or you'll have an even harder time winning a girl than he did!" She laughed. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, May. We'll see you in the morning." Rose murmured, leaning over and kissing May's cheek. May smiled up at her and nodded.  
  
"May we go now, Professor?" Neville asked, turning his eyes to Dumbledore, who nodded silently. Neville let out a low whoop, and raced down the isle.  
  
"Last one back to the common room is a rotten egg!" He called back, causing Jackson, Shane, and Harry to race after him, leaving four laughing girls behind them.  
  
"Hey Ginny. How would you like to visit our rooms?"  
  
This was the last thing Harry heard before he bolted out of the Great Hall with the other boys.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I WON!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Jackson laughed, pointing at Shane, who was laying on the ground, panting. They had just burst into the Gryffindor common room, to find it empty, save for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Your fellow students went to see their rooms." Hermione informed them, looking up from her book. Ron was already pelting questions at Jackson, and didn't pay any attention to her comment.  
  
"Hey, guys? How about we go into our rooms, so no one will bother us?" Shane suggested. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked confused, but followed Harry and the 'family' into the wall.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Harry smirked at Ron's aghast comment as the other boy entered the 'living room', as Jackson called it. Though it was only lit by firelight and candlelight now, it was still as magnificent as ever, and Hermione and Ginny looked around in mixed awe and envy.  
  
"A present from Shirah's mom...don't ask." Jackson sighed, when Ron's mouth opened. He shut it again and looked around.  
  
"Come on! Have a seat!" Shane called, from the huge yellow cushion he had settled himself on.  
  
"Wait! You still have your robes on." Hermione reminded them. Jackson looked down at himself, surprised.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He muttered, tearing off his robe and finally revealing his face. Ron and Hermione gaped at him, while Ginny stared.  
  
"He really does look like his dad." She murmured to Harry, who nodded. Jackson plopped down on a red cushion, then motioned for Ron to take the one next to him. Shirah and Raya took off their cloaks, then Shane. Finally Rose revealed her face once more, and Harry noticed that once again, Ron and Hermione seemed speechless.  
  
They had seen pictures of his parents, and obviously saw the resemblance between Rose and Lily.  
  
"So you get your own rooms?" Hermione asked, coming out of her stupor first. Rose nodded.  
  
"We do. I suppose you will call us spoiled, and we are, in a way. We are a much more...indulged than a lot of the students at the school..." Her soft voice trailed away.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, his blue eyes curious.  
  
"Because! We're special." Jackson crowed, grinning. Shane smacked him upside the head.  
  
"No! Well...sort of...we're privileged." He filled in.  
  
"You see, being as the Headmaster is my great-uncle, I was given private rooms, since I don't like crowds." Raya explained, looking at her hands.  
  
"And since May teaches there, and she is friends with not only the Headmaster, but also most of Raya's family, we were given the opportunity to stay in the rooms with Raya." Rose went on.  
  
"And since our parents are just snobby, and decided their children deserved the best, they asked for us to have private rooms too." Shirah informed them in a bored voice. Jackson wrinkled his nose.  
  
"No, they are royalty. All royalty is treated that way." He sniffed. Hermione sat still, looking like she wanted to laugh, but also wanted to knock Jackson unconscious.  
  
"Royalty?" Ron asked, interested.  
  
"Long story. Shortened version, Shirah's mother is a princess, Shane's father is Shirah's mother's brother. If you don't get that, too bad." Neville filled in. Ron chuckled while Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. How did you meet?" Ginny asked, trying to steer the conversation into clearer waters. It worked.  
  
"Well, Rose and I met Neville (he was staying in America at the time) and Raya when we were all three and four. When Neville turned five, they started staying at the school during the summers, like us, and we got to know each other. When we were eight (the girls were seven), we met Shane and Shirah on the beach one day, and got to know them. We kept in touch, and then when we turned eleven, Shane and I started to go to school together. A year later, Rose, Shirah, and Raya all started going there as well. Neville would visit occasionally, and bada-bing-bada-boom, enter the 'Family' otherwise known as the second generation Marauders!"  
  
Jackson went on to tell them about the patron animal thing (which Ron was still confused about), and when they showed interest in knowing their animals, Jackson decided to let them discover their animal themselves. They got out the book, and it was handed to Ron.  
  
"A fox." Ron's voice was breathy with wonder, as he handed the book to Hermione absently. She looked at it waveringly, then opened it.  
  
"An otter! Like my Patronus." She murmured, handing the book to Ginny. Ginny grinned and eagerly opened the book, but her smile slipped as the hind came into view.  
  
"I'm a deer? Like Harry?" She asked in disbelief. Harry smiled.  
  
"I am a *Stag*, Gin. You are a *hind* or doe, the female version." He informed her. Ginny's smile returned, though she still looked a bit stricken.  
  
"So...I am a little like you?" She asked hesitantly. This time, it was Rose who answered.  
  
"Ginny, you are more like Harry than you know. In so many ways." The emerald-eyed girl murmured, smiling slightly. Ginny blushed a little, looking at her hands, while Harry felt confusion fill him at his sister's words. He would have to ask her later what she had meant.  
  
"We had best be going to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Hermione reminded them. All the boy's groaned while the girls wrinkled their noses.  
  
"Do we have to?" Jackson whined, sinking lower into his cushion. Hermione gave him a glare that made him turn pale and get up.  
  
"All right! Time for bed." With this, the boy dashed into his room and slammed the door, causing Hermione to throw a sly wink at her friends.  
  
"Goodnight." She trilled, grabbing Ron's arm, then Harry's, and dragging them towards the door. Rose giggled.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry! Sweet dreams!" She called after them. Ginny, who was still reclining on the back-less couch that she had settled on, laughed but didn't move from her spot. As Hermione dragged him out of the room, Harry caught a glimpse of Neville and Shane rolling their eyes at Hermione's exuberance.  
  
After the feeling of almost-wet had left him, and the common room once again came into sight, Harry blinked as he saw that most of the Gryffindors were still awake. In fact, the moment that Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered the room, all eyes were on them.  
  
"Are they in there?" Asked Dean in an awed voice. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. All of the Gryffindors were waiting eagerly for his answer.  
  
"A few of them. Most of them are in another room." He muttered. Just then, the wall on the opposite side of the room warped, and a small figure emerged under shocked looks.  
  
It was a small girl, with long dark hair that was not quite black, and shy amber eyes that became even shyer when she realized that she was the center of attention. Hands clasped tightly in front of her, her gaze wavered over them until it fell on Harry. A look of immense relief filled her face, and a shy, pretty smile appeared on her lips. Silently she walked forward, still looking timid.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?" She whispered hesitantly, a slightly nervous tone in her voice.  
  
"I...guess." He muttered, trying not to feel annoyed at her obvious curiosity. The girl's face lit up even more.  
  
"Oh, good. Would you be so kind as to tell me where Rayana's room is?" She asked, her voice becoming more sure. Harry was suddenly struck by the realization that this must be Victoria, Raya's little sister, and also the youngest member of their Quidditch team. He smiled and was about to answer, when Neville came through the same wall that the trio had just exited.  
  
"It's all right, Tori. Raya's in here." Neville called, using one of Victoria's nicknames. Victoria shot him a smile, and then thanked Harry quickly before disappearing behind the wall. Neville grinned, never noticing that he was now the center of attention.  
  
"You know her?!" Came Lavender's shriek. Neville jumped and turned to face her, face red.  
  
"Um...yes. She's my cousin..." He trailed off, giving no further explanation. Harry knew why. If he did, there was a chance that someone would question about what side of the family she was from, which would lead to questions about Neville's more personal and painful life.  
  
"YOU'RE RELATED TO A SALEM STUDENT?"  
  
"An American?!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Neville blanched as all these comments were shot at him, and he flinched as Parvati grabbed his arm once again.  
  
"She is so sweet, Neville. It must run in your family!" She squealed, causing Neville to roll his eyes behind her back.  
  
"Come on. We should go to bed." Hermione grumbled, stalking towards the staircase. Ron, Harry, and Neville looked after her, and then with a glance at each other, they too, dashed up the stairs to their dorm, leaving everyone in the common room staring after them in confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	14. The Ghosting Process

Daphne: Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
Now, I know that this may come as a dissapointment to some of you, but the focus of this story is not the Quidditch. In fact, that won't come in until at least the seventeenth chapter, and it won't be that big a part. The biggest Quidditch section will be the finals between the two best schools, or perhaps the two best houses...I'm not going to say. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
But knowing that, I hope that you will still enjoy and read the story! Thanks to you all for reviewing and telling me what you think!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up bright and early the next morning, to find Neville gone from his bed. The memory of the night before flooded back into his head, and he leapt out of bed, dressing hurriedly in his robes. When he was finished, he shot the still-sleeping Ron a grin, and then left the room, making his way to Rose's room.  
  
"Harry, in here!"  
  
As soon as Harry passed through the wall, he noticed that the 'living-room' door was open, allowing the early-morning sun that came through the windows, to sift into the short hallway. It was Jackson's voice that had called out softly from that room, and Harry quickly made his way there. Inside, Jackson and Neville were sitting on cushions, wide awake.  
  
"Morning, Prongs Jr.!" Jackson called out, surprisingly cheerful considering the time it was. Harry collapsed onto a cushion near them, and then raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Hmmm...dunno. Just felt like it. Neville came down a few minutes after I came out, so I saw no reason to go back to sleep. We were just about to sneak down to the kitchens to get first picks on breakfast." Jackson murmured. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
"I'm with you there. Where's Shane?"  
  
"He woke up a few minutes ago. He's taking a shower and getting dressed." Jackson shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Oh, I feel missed." Shane muttered sarcastically, coming out of his room. His pewter-blonde hair was still wet, though this didn't seem to bother him any. It was then that Harry noticed what Jackson and Shane were wearing.  
  
Both boys wore short-sleeved white shirts, with slacks. Jackson's were black, while Shane's were a dark blue. Their shirts had strange crests on the right sleeve, and were button down, which allowed the ever-daring Jackson to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt.  
  
"School uniforms. We don't usually have to wear them, but for the first day of school, and special occasions, we do." Shane muttered dryly, tucking in a corner of his shirt. Harry grinned and slightly opened his robes to reveal his school uniform.  
  
"I feel for you."  
  
This comment caused all four of them to burst out laughing, muffing their snickers with pillows. When they finally collected themselves, they made their way silently past the girls room, out the wall, and then out the portrait of the fat lady. Jackson cracked a joke about pink pigs, causing the fat lady to huff and disappear from the painting.  
  
"That was rude." Neville commented, as they walked towards the picture of the fruit. Jackson shrugged.  
  
"I call them as I see em'." He said carelessly. Harry groaned silently. Just like Sirius.  
  
"Tact, Padfoot Jr. Tact." Shane sighed, as Harry tickled the pear. It giggled and then formed the doorknob, which he grasped. The door swung open, and they were immediately greeted by a squeal.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, SIR!"  
  
Harry felt something hug his middle, and he watched as his so called 'friends' struggled not to laugh. Giant eyes blinked up at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Dobby."  
  
"Mr. Potter is needing anything? Dobby is happy to serve!" Dobby announced, ushering the group towards the overstuffed chairs near that back of the room. Harry was startled to see that one of them was already occupied.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
"Rose? I thought you were asleep! Why are you awake?" Jackson asked, plopping into a seat next to her. Neville happily sat on the floor near them, while Harry sat beside him. Rose was indeed awake, and already dressed in a white short-sleeved blouse, and forest-green plaited skirt that reached to a few inches above her knees. Her hair was in a single braid down her back, and a forest green beret placed artfully on her head finished off the effect.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore. It was the excitement of being in a new place, I suppose." She murmured, flashing them one of her smiles. Harry grinned as Dobby once again asked if he could help them. After Jackson's long list of things he wanted to eat, and the house elves immediate service, Harry found himself contentedly eating through a delicious pastry.  
  
"Ginny decided to sleep in our room last night, and so did Tori. I suppose she was a little nervous about staying in a new place." Rose commented, as she bit into her croissant. Jackson and Shane exchanged a look, that showed they were more than familiar with Victoria's timidness.  
  
"May Winky help Mistress Rose?"  
  
Harry looked down in astonishment, to see another small house-elf looking up at them. It wasn't the fact that this house elf looked any different from any of the other house elves, or even that it was a female. No...Harry had met the house elf Winky, many times, and none of those times were very pleasant. Usually she was crying, or drunk on too much butterbeer.  
  
But this time, Winky seemed quite happy, even perky. Her usually dirty clothes were freshly pressed and clean, and her big eyes, which usually held so many tears, were bright and happy.  
  
"Thank you, Winky. Do you have any orange juice?" Rose asked softly. The house elf beamed and rushed away.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked in amazement. Rose looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"*That*! With Winky. Usually when we come down here, she's a wreck, all crying and dirty. What happened?" He asked, still a little put-off. Rose smiled.  
  
"Oh, that? When I found out about Winky from Dobby, I decided to meet her...when she was sober. You know when we came down here yesterday afternoon? I talked to her, and we came to an agreement."  
  
"What agreement?" Jackson asked, looking suspicious. Rose's smile became a grin.  
  
"She's going to work for us! She refuses pay, and if that's how she feels, I won't pay her. But during the summer, she and Dobby are going to be coming to America with us, and then coming back at the start of next year." Rose explained. Harry looked at his sister in shock.  
  
"You're her new mistress?!"  
  
"Yes. You see, she didn't want to leave Dobby, but she *did* want to work for me. So Dumbledore and I came up with an alternative. She and Dobby will work here during the school years, and then join me in America over summer vacations...at least until I'm out of school. Then I might just keep them for good." Rose's happiness was obvious, but Jackson looked uneasy.  
  
"Just promise, whatever you do during the summer, stay out of my room. I can clean it myself." He told Winky and Dobby, when they returned with Rose's orange juice. The two house elves beamed at him, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dobby is being paid, Harry Potter! Dobby is being paid, even when Dobby is not working for Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby looked thrilled, and Harry shot him a smile.  
  
"That's great, Dobby. Hermione would be so proud of you." At his words, Dobby beamed and Winky looked only a little less happy.  
  
"Is Mistress needing something else? Is Master?" Winky asked, looking back and forth between Rose and Jackson. Both shook their heads, though Harry noted that Jackson looked rather pleased to be called 'Master'.  
  
"Um, guys? I think we should be joining the others for breakfast, now." Shane murmured, looking at his watch. Jackson grumbled, shoving all of his extra breakfast things into a bag that Winky had produced. Harry watched this with a slight smile, realizing that Jackson was even more like Sirius than he had ever suspected.  
  
"Shall we go?" Neville asked, standing up and offering his arm teasingly to Rose, who giggled and took it.  
  
"Yes, we shall, good sir!" She answered, linking her other arm through Harry's.  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter! Visit Dobby soon!" Dobby called out, as they exited the kitchens and began their assent towards the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that was odd." Jackson murmured, as they continued their pompous walk down the halls. On the way, they passed several students who stopped and stared at the strange group, but they ignored them.  
  
"What was?" Shane asked, throwing an arm around Jackson's shoulders.  
  
"Being informed you have a house elf, without ever knowing it before." Jackson shot a reproachful look at Rose, who beamed back at him.  
  
"Oh, come on! I would give anything to have a house elf." Neville groaned. Harry nodded.  
  
"Me too. Then it could do everything my aunt and uncle make me do. That includes gardening, cleaning the house, doing laundry...ugh! I even have to wash Dudley's underwear! Do you know how disturbing that is?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling as Rose wrinkled her nose slightly.  
  
"Well, it depends. How big are they?" Jackson asked eagerly. Harry winced.  
  
"I'd guess no smaller than a shopping bag...a very *large* shopping bag." Harry muttered, causing them all to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I've got something for Ron and the girls, since they missed our special breakfast." Rose said, holding up a rather large paper bag. Opening it to give him a glimpse, Harry spotted several croissants, danishes, and other types of pastry. He grinned.  
  
"Ron's going to love you." He chuckled, as they neared the Great Hall. Just then, Jackson decided that it was too quiet, and belted out the starting of a song.  
  
"Standing up on Salisbury Hill..."  
  
"Oh no. Stop him." Neville said dryly, his eyes beginning to sparkle. Rose was already grinning.  
  
"...LIBERTY SHE PIROUETTES!"  
  
"When she knows that I am free!" Shane continued the song, grinning. Both boys began to sing through it, knowing perfectly well that they were skipping most of the lines of the song. Harry was surprised to notice that both of them had extremely good voices.  
  
"New song." Neville called out, his voice filled with laughter.  
  
"NOT A DAY GOES BY, WHEN I DON'T THINK OF YOU!"  
  
"AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU'RE STILL WITH ME, ITS TRUE!" Shane carried on for Jackson, clasping his hands together in front of his chest and pretending to look dreamily at the ceiling.  
  
"Ugh! New song!" Rose groaned, a distinct laughter filling her eyes.  
  
"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!" Shane belted out, causing Neville, Harry, and Rose to laugh hysterically.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW!" Jackson followed.  
  
"BIG ONES!" Neville suggested.  
  
"SMALL ONES!" Rose giggled.  
  
"SOME AS BIG AS MCGONAGLE'S HEAD!" Harry finished, throwing out his arms to add effect. To his surprise, a barrage of laughter that was not theirs, filled the air. Turning around, startled, the group realized that they had an audience. The Great Hall doors had opened while they were singing, and none of them had noticed.  
  
Harry winced, for many reasons. He hated crowds. He had just been caught singing. His friends were throwing him shocked and amazed looks, while laughing at the same time. And it got worse. Because, it seemed, Jackson *loved* crowds, and *loved* to be the center of attention.  
  
"THE FUN, HAS ARRIVED!!!" Jackson shouted, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter again. Harry groaned softly as many heads turned to stare at their small group. He heard Neville groan lightly behind him, and Rose begin to giggle.  
  
"Look, Harry!" She laughed, discreetly motioning towards the Gryffindor table. Ron and the others were already seated, throwing mock-betrayed glances at them every once in a while. Ron was pretending to pout (though he looked more like he was about to burst out laughing), while Hermione had her famous glare on (though, she too, looked ready to laugh). Ginny had her puppy-dog look on, while Shirah shot them a heated glare, and Raya smiled softly at them.  
  
"Jackson, you're scaring the little kids." Shane announced, a little louder than was completely necessary.  
  
"Really? Am I doing a good job?" Jackson teased, as they continued to walk up the isle. While Jackson and Shane seemed unconscious of all the admiring stares they were getting (mostly from the girls), Harry was uncomfortably aware of them.  
  
"He needs a volume knob." Neville muttered, causing Rose and Harry to snicker into their hands.  
  
"A fine job. Now take your seat before I publicly *ground* you." Came a sweet, laughing voice from the head table. May McBride-Black was looking at them with a sparkle in her eyes, though that sparkle seemed almost dangerous...  
  
"Awe, we were just having some fun. Don't have a cow." Jackson called back jokingly, as he settled into his seat next to Ginny. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"She doesn't have a cow, Jackson. But for your information, you nearly sat on a cat." Ginny informed him, pointing at a small puff of fur on Shirah's lap. Two shockingly bright orbs of reflective blue were staring indignantly at him from the depths of that white fur, and Jackson looked regretful.  
  
"Sorry, Dutch. It was an accident, really." He murmured, petting the ball of white fur. Harry sat next to Ron, who shot him a questioning look, while Rose and Neville settled next to him. Shane had already taken his seat next to Shirah, and was in the midst of explaining where they had been.  
  
"Rose, your cat." Shirah finally said, allowing the animal to walk over the table towards Rose. It was then that Harry got a full look at her, and caught his breath.  
  
It was a pure white Persian, with a brush-mop tail and a finely sculpted head. The cat held it's fluffy tail high, like a flagstaff, and walked daintily across the table. It's ears were alert and straight, and it's bright blue eyes seemed to almost stare right through him, before they finally looked away. It walked with one foot in front of the other, all the way into Rose's arms.  
  
"I didn't know you had a cat." He murmured, staring at the purring animal. Rose beamed, ignoring the fact that much of the Gryffindor table had seen the cat, and were now staring at her with interest.  
  
"May got her for me on my birthday...I had to leave her all summer, so I begged May to let me bring her along. Her name is Duchess." Rose told him, as the cat's eyes once again found his.  
  
"Nickname, Dutch. It makes her sound so much less...hoity-toity." Jackson said, pretending to finger his fork daintily as he said the last two words. Shane snickered while the girls shot them glares.  
  
"I think she's lovely!" Ginny snapped, leaning over to gaze at the cat.  
  
"I agree. She's almost as pretty as Crookshanks!" Hermione announced. Harry and Ron snorted into their food, while Ginny muttered something that sounded like:  
  
"In your opinion."  
  
"Enough about the cat. Rose, put her down." Shirah groaned, burying her face in her hands. Rose smiled and gently set Duchess on the floor, where the cat proceeded to walk down the isle and out the doors.  
  
"She is intelligent." Harry murmured. Rose nodded, then the subject was dropped. Harry, who had had his fill of breakfast in the kitchens, turned away from his un-touched plate to see Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"Students, I would like to bring it to your attention that our guests may have trouble trying to find their classes. That is why I am depending on you to help them if they ask." The old professor said, his sharp eyes landing on each table in turn. Harry noticed, that on Raya's other side, poor Victoria was shaking nervously. She, being the only first year visitor, was rather nervous. Harry smiled as a plan formed in his mind.  
  
When breakfast was through, Harry left his friends and quickly went over to where Matthew Lions was finishing his breakfast quickly.  
  
"Matthew, can I ask you a favor?" The younger boy looked up as Harry said this, and nodded hesitantly.  
  
"One of the Salem Quidditch players is a first year, like you. She is a little bit uncomfortable with finding her classes alone, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help her and maybe even escort her around for a while, until she is more comfortable?" Harry asked. Matthew's brown eyes lit up and he nodded his blonde head eagerly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Great. Come with me." He led Matthew over to where his friends and Victoria were waiting. Harry noticed that when the younger boy caught sight of the slight, pretty girl, a blush rose to his cheeks.  
  
"Matthew, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Matthew Lions, the first year Chaser for our team. He's offered to help you find your way to your classes." Harry told her. Victoria gave Matthew a shy smile.  
  
"Thank you. I'd like that." She murmured, holding out her hand. Matthew took it and shook it, still looking a bit star-struck.  
  
"Right then. Off you go." Harry gave Matthew a tiny push, and the younger boy blushed again.  
  
"Right. What class do you have first?"  
  
Harry watched as they walked off, Matthew's open and friendly attitude causing Victoria to fall comfortably into his company.  
  
"Harry, that was brilliant!" Raya murmured, watching as her sister disappeared from sight.  
  
"I figured that they had a lot in common, being first-year players and all. Plus, Matthew is a bit shy. He needs to make more friends." Harry said, waving the subject away.  
  
"Fine. Now, Rose, Shirah, Raya? Why don't you come with me. We've got first class together." Ginny said, grasping Rose's elbow and pulling her away from the group. The other two girls followed and they were soon out of sight.  
  
"O-k...well, how about you show us around, then?" Jackson suggested, throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders. Ron grinned and glanced at Hermione, who was looking rather put-out at being the only girl in a group of five boys.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione'. You should feel lucky, being surrounded by five tall and ruggedly handsome men." Jackson crowed, throwing his other arm about her. Hermione sniggered.  
  
"That is a matter of opinion."  
  
"What is?" Jackson asked, looking confused. She giggled.  
  
"Look in a mirror, Mr. McBride. I think you need a reality check." With this, Hermione left all five young men gaping, as she dashed away.  
  
"Did Hermione just make a joke?" Ron asked, sounding amazed. Harry nodded weakly.  
  
"I think she did."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry winced as he sat in his last class for the day, Double Potions. Professor Snape had just stood up from his desk, and was now pacing up and down the isles, peering threateningly at the students. He watched as Snape went by several Slytherins without saying a word, and then began to pick on Seamus.  
  
"The old git." Neville hissed, leaning over from across the isle. Ron, who was sitting beside Harry, sniggered, as did Jackson and Shane, who were behind them. Hermione shot them glares, but couldn't keep a smile from entering her eyes. Harry noticed that Lavender and Parvati, who were behind Neville, giggled at Neville's comment. He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to his potion, which was actually looking as it should, for once.  
  
"Psst! He's coming over here." Jackson hissed into Harry's ear, leaning over his desk to do so. Harry looked up and saw that indeed, Snape was angling towards their tables. It was then that the Potion Master's eyes met Harry's, and Harry got the shock of his life...thus far. There was something behind the normal loathing, in his eyes. Something that suspiciously resembled...sadness. Yet at the same time, there was acceptance in their depths as well.  
  
Snape looked away and walked past them without a word. Ron looked at Harry in relief, but as Hermione's eyes met his, Harry realized that she too, had seen the change in the professor.  
  
"He looked like he wanted to...cry." Hermione murmured, as they left the dungeons and walked towards the Great Hall. Ron was lagging behind, chatting with Jackson and Shane, so he didn't hear what they were talking about. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the imagery Hermione's statement put in his head.  
  
"No, it looked like he had finally accepted something that he refused to before." Harry countered. Hermione frowned for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"That was it. I wonder what did that to him. I mean, he didn't say one mean thing to you the whole class." She stated, re-adjusting her bag over her shoulder. Harry had noticed this as well, but chose not to say anything.  
  
"I think he got a reality check." Came Neville's voice. Harry jumped and Hermione squeaked as they realized that he had overheard the whole conversation. Neville smiled guiltily and shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just what I said. I think you're right, Harry. He's come to terms with something, and it's not making him very happy...and yet it's not making him mad, either." Neville murmured. Hermione, still astounded by Neville's new confidence and perceptiveness, gaped at him, while Harry thought this over.  
  
"Do you think...it had something to do with me? I mean, usually he'd find *something* wrong with me, whether it be my potion or the hair on my head." Harry said sarcastically, causing Hermione to giggle.  
  
"I really don't know, Harry." Neville's voice was nearly an undertone, almost as if he *did* know, and didn't want Harry to know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they entered the Great Hall. Harry jumped as he saw several new, empty seats near the Headmaster's.  
  
"What on earth?" Ron exclaimed, spotting the chairs right away.  
  
"I think those are for the judges of the contests." Shane murmured, as they hurried up the isle to where Ginny, Rose, Shirah, and Raya were sitting. Harry noticed that Victoria was no longer clinging to her sister's side, but she was now seated with Matthew and several of his friends a ways down the table.  
  
"Guess who's here." Ginny said dryly, shooting a 'look' at Hermione as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked carelessly, watching her friends sit down. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Well, he's someone you know...someone Ron admires and hates...and someone who calls you a 'ninny'." Ginny said cryptically. Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy, even Hermione.  
  
"Wha'?" Jackson asked sarcastically. Suddenly, Ron sat up straight, his eyes flaring and his back stiff with anger.  
  
"HIM?!?!"  
  
"Yup." Ginny giggled, nodding her head. Obviously, he had figured out who it was, and it didn't please him. Ron shot Hermione a hot look, and then set about pouting in his chair. Hermione looked back and forth between them, confused.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You'll see, Mione'. You'll see." Ginny assured, a sparkle coming to her eyes. Harry frowned and thought carefully. Who was someone Hermione 'knew', Ron liked but hated, and had called Hermione a 'ninny' in the past...WAIT! Harry's eyes widened as he realized, a bit too late, who it was.  
  
"Hello Hermy-own-ninny."  
  
Hermione gasped and turned to see Victor Krum standing directly behind her. He was as tall and burly as ever, though his frown was not in sight. In fact, he seemed a bit *too* happy to be there.  
  
"Victor! What on earth?" Hermione asked, looking pleased. Harry noticed that Ron turned a bright, indignant red, but said nothing. He thought this was strange, considering that Ron was usually outspoken about the whole Krum-Granger deal.  
  
"I am chaperoning for my school." Krum muttered, looking up at the head- table quickly, where the new Durmstrang Headmaster sat.  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful. And you never said a word in your letters!" Hermione giggled. Krum looked pleased and stayed a few more minutes, talking to the others, before he headed towards the head-table.  
  
"That was a pleasant surprise!" Hermione quipped, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and Harry to groan silently. Neville sniggered, but to everyone's surprise, Ron stayed surprisingly silent, staring into space.  
  
"Yeah...*pleasant*." Jackson deadpanned, looking around the room, bored. As Harry's gaze also traveled the room, it came upon a sight that was even less welcome than Krum.  
  
"Er, Ron?" Harry looked over at his friend, who was still staring into space blankly. The other boy jumped at the sound of his name, and looked around as if disoriented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up at the head table."  
  
Ron did as he was told, an immediately his gaze became much more aware. His blue eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously, while his body stiffened warningly.  
  
"Ron, what...oh." Ginny murmured, turning to see what everyone was staring at.  
  
There, at the head table, sat two people where the empty chairs had been. Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley were staring around the room apprehensively, as though afraid they were about to be cursed.  
  
"What is that git doing here?" Ron growled, glaring at his brother.  
  
"Which git do you mean? I see several." Neville asked, looking pointedly in the directions of Snape and Filch.  
  
"He means, what is Percy doing here?" Ginny filled in, looking nervous. Harry could understand why. Percy had just spotted them, and was looking rather uncomfortable himself, under their stares and Ron's heated glare.  
  
"Probably the same reason Fudge is." Harry groaned, as the Minister's eyes swept over him with a holier-than-thou look. Harry stared boldly back, refusing to back down from the man's challenge. He didn't notice that beside him, Rose was getting a strange look on her face.  
  
"Harry, I look a lot like your mom, right?" She whispered, being careful to say *your* mom, instead of *our*. Harry nodded, and Rose made eye-contact with Jackson. His eyes glinted with mischievousness, and he nodded slowly. Harry began to feel uneasy as they slowly stood up, and turned their heads to make eye contact with the Minister of Magic.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Fudge's yelp was enough to make everyone in the room go silent. Jackson and Rose quickly sat, as if nothing had happened, while the Minister stood, trembling. His eyes were glued to Harry, Jackson and Rose, and his face was a pasty white. Everyone stared at him, and then arched their necks around to see what had startled him.  
  
"Impossible! James...Lily...Sirius Black...they're dead!" He muttered, shaking his head, as if in a trance. May, who had begun to look alarmed, relaxed with a smile and looked imploringly at Dumbledore, who nodded and stood.  
  
"You are correct, Cornelius. It is impossible. Those young people you see there are Jackson and Rose McBride, children of Professor May McBride. And you of course, know Harry Potter." Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling at Harry. Harry groaned and sank down into his seat, as gasps and murmurs filled the Great Hall. Then came the stares, the 'I don't believe its', and the 'Harry Potter's!'.  
  
"But they...they look..." Fudge couldn't finish. May took this time to stand and throw him a dazzling smile that seemed to make the Minister melt in his place.  
  
"Please don't be alarmed, Minister. It is true they are my children. Actually, Jackson is my own, and I adopted Rose in America. But the resemblance is startling, isn't it?" She asked, smiling again. Fudge could only nod and sit back down, while May threw Dumbledore a 'thank you' glance, before sitting down herself.  
  
"Better now?" Jackson asked cheerfully, as the room began to return to normal...save for the stares of the visiting students...  
  
"No, but I'll pretend to be, to please Rose." Harry muttered, a small grin coming to his face. Rose giggled.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone go so pale. Do you think that if we had stalled any longer, he would have turned into a ghost himself?" Rose asked jokingly. The other laughed and returned to their meals, unmindful of all the stares they were getting...some not as nice as others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"OH! Look!" Hermione cried, pulling something gold out of her pocket. It was later that night, when the group had met in the 'family's' rooms. She held up a gold coin, that was glowing red-hot in places.  
  
"What is it?" Shirah asked, leaning over to peer at the round object. Hermione, however, was looking at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Tomorrow night? Our meeting is tomorrow night?!" She asked in a shocked voice. Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"You don't have to be secretive about it, Mione'. It is just the opening class, so everyone can get to know each other. I will also need to make a schedule, so I can know who can come in to help me teach, and on what days." Harry said. Hermione looked impressed.  
  
"Wow. Harry, you've thought this out." She murmured, looking at her coin. Harry smirked.  
  
"I even made sure no clubs, Quidditch practices, etc. were scheduled then." He boasted. Neville was rolling his eyes, while Ron stared at his best friend, impressed.  
  
"We could help, Prongs Jr. We could even teach some of the lesser known spells, that are only taught in Salem Academy. That way, Voldemort will be faced with things even he doesn't know how to counter." For once, Jackson seemed eager about something other than food and pranks.  
  
"Like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like the ghosting technique." Rose filled in. While Neville nodded eagerly, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked at her in confusion.  
  
"The what?" They asked in unison, grinning at each other afterwards. Shane chuckled.  
  
"It is a difficult technique to learn. And it will take time. But in the end, it's worth it. It protects you from every spell, curse, and hex there is." He informed them.  
  
"It even works against 'Avada Kedavra'." Neville added. Harry looked at Rose.  
  
"How do you do it?" He asked. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"It is easy enough, once you understand how to. Watch." She moved quickly to an empty space in the floor, closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she opened them, and smiled. Nothing had changed, and Harry immediately felt doubt.  
  
"Was something supposed to happen?" Ron asked curiously. Rose laughed.  
  
"Something *did* happen. Raya, can you toss me that book?" Rose asked, motioning to the book she had been reading earlier. Raya picked it up, then threw it to Rose.  
  
The only problem was, when the girl extended her hands to catch it, the book fell right through them, went through her body, and then fell to the ground behind her. Hermione let out a shriek, Ron yelped, and Ginny gasped, all of them looking at Rose with wide eyes.  
  
"See? Nothing can harm you." Rose said. Ginny got up from her cushion with a curious look, and gingerly placed her hand on Rose's arm. It went right through it. Ginny shivered and met Rose's eyes.  
  
"You've got to teach me this one." Was all she could say.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	15. The Durmstrang Malfoy

Daphne: I forgot one very important detail in the last chapter, about the ghosting technique. It is *highly* dangerous if it is done wrong, so they only dare to teach it in America, and only to those select few who wish to learn it and master it. Many have died trying, so it proves just how powerful Rose is that she was able to master it at such a young age.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer! Please enjoy the rest of the story, and tell me if there's anything else you're confused about, k'?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day of the first meeting, and Harry felt a trill of unease. He still had yet to tell Hermione, Ginny and Ron about the Slytherins that were to be there, though he had broken down and told Rose. But that didn't change the fact that he still had to tell the rest of the DA members.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes twinkling as they walked towards the Room of Requirement. Harry flinched, thinking about what her reaction might be if she knew the *whole* deal.  
  
"Here we are." Neville called, beginning to pace even before the others finished walking. The door appeared and the group slipped inside, making sure that no one was watching.  
  
"So this is where you practice." Shane murmured, gazing around the large room, that had rows of seats in the middle of it. Harry silently thanked Neville for thinking of this.  
  
"We're the first ones here." Hermione commented, looking around. Shirah snorted and gave her a 'duh' look.  
  
"So Harry, now will you tell us some of the new members?" Hermione asked eagerly, ignoring Shirah. Harry felt his heart speed up. Should he tell her about the Slytherins?  
  
"Well, Matthew Lions is coming, plus some of the younger Gryffindors. Same from the other houses. I can't remember all the people." He finished. Ron gave a laugh.  
  
"All the houses except Slytherin." He chuckled, causing Neville and Harry to wince.  
  
"Actually, Ron..."  
  
Harry never got to finish, because just then the doors swung open and Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones came into the room, chatting eagerly. They were followed closely by Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood. And finally, after them, came Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Cho Chang.  
  
Everyone was chatting excitedly, as they waited for Harry to speak. He noticed that Michael and Cho seemed oblivious of the fact that there was anyone else in the room, but this didn't bother him at all.  
  
"All right. I am sure that all of you remember the rules from last year, so I won't bore you with going over them again. But I would like to make some things clear." Harry paused in his speech, knowing that this was the moment of truth.  
  
"This is a group that unites *every* house. Everyone has a right to learn to defend themselves against Voldemort, even if they are not people you would normally associate with." Harry stopped again, as Ron and Hermione shot him funny looks, and Ginny got a look of realization on her face, and stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"As you know, we are accepting new members this year. They should be here soon, but before they come, I would like to caution you. Some of them are first years, others are very unsure of their talents. And still others, are facing the fact that some people in the DA may not approve of them being here." Harry was stopped again, this time by several loud arguments. He held up his hand and the room became silent.  
  
"I have thought it over carefully, and talked about it thoroughly with Professor Dumbledore. We both agree that since this is a class that unites *every* house in defense, every house *must* have representation here. Therefore, some of our new members will be Slytherins."  
  
At his words, everyone stared at Harry in silent disbelief. He smiled slightly.  
  
"The Slytherins that are coming have agreed, and have been warned of our rules. They also are quite aware that they will be facing prejudice and even hatred. But they are willing to go through that, just so they can learn to defend themselves as well. That should be proof to you all that they are not, in some ways, approving of Voldemort's rise."  
  
"You invited Slytherins?" Zacharias's voice was deadly. Harry looked at him nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEY COULD BE SPIES!!!" Ron shouted, completely forgetting himself. Harry shot him a stern look.  
  
"If they were spies, Dumbledore would have known. I am quite aware of the risks I am taking, but I am positive that it will be worth it in the end." Harry murmured.  
  
"I agree. I think we should give them a chance. Several of these students could have information on Voldemort, that could be helpful to us." Neville spoke up, while Rose nodded. Hermione had stayed silent this entire time, until now.  
  
"Harry, if you trust them, then I do." She spoke slowly, as if trying to pick the right words. Beside her, Ron's face softened and he shrugged.  
  
"I guess I can live with it." He muttered. Harry smiled, but his attention was directed to the back of the room, where the doors had opened again. Matthew Lions and Victoria Moore stood there, looking nervous but excited.  
  
"Come on in." Harry called. The two shot him smiles and then Victoria quickly led Matthew up to where Raya and Neville were sitting. Not a minute later, several more young people entered, looking just as nervous. A tiny Slytherin first year was amongst them, and she quickly took a seat next to Victoria, who smiled at her. Soon after that, more students began to trickle in.  
  
Harry noticed several backs go stiff as Gregory Goyle came into sight, looking stony but abiding. He took a seat at the very back, and nodded once to Harry, before looking away. Harry returned the nod and then met Ron, Ginny and Hermione's stunned and accusing looks.  
  
"Trust me." He mouthed. They looked doubtful, but nodded. Harry's eyes then met Neville's, and they exchanged a look.  
  
It was time for the moment of truth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ron shouted, looking outraged. Harry winced.  
  
"I couldn't, Ron. First of all, you would have flipped, like you're doing now. Second, you would have questioned my judgment..."  
  
"No! I'm questioning your sanity!" Ron muttered. Harry snickered.  
  
"I'm as sane as I always have been."  
  
"That's not saying a whole lot, Harry." Ginny piped up, biting into a piece of chocolate that Rose had given her. Harry shot her a glare, while Jackson and Shane burst out laughing. The group was in the Gryffindor common room, which was empty, save for them.  
  
"Look. Goyle is facing a lot of prejudice, and he is still willing to come. He may be a Slytherin, and Malfoy's henchman, but there is also a lot more that you don't know, and I have no leave to tell you." Harry murmured.  
  
"He looked all right to me. Perhaps a bit grumpy..." Shane commented. Jackson grinned at this.  
  
"Yeah, if you call a troll grumpy." He laughed. Surprisingly, it was Raya who slapped him over the head.  
  
"He seemed nice. I talked to him, and he didn't seem that bad..." She trailed off thoughtfully. Rose nodded.  
  
"He just needs a chance. And we have to be willing to give him one." She added. Shirah shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me. About time we got someone with a little danger in him." She muttered. Everyone shot her disbelieving looks.  
  
"You already know my feelings." Neville piped up.  
  
"I guess. But if he says one thing about mudbl..."  
  
"I AGREE." Hermione interrupted, shooting a glare at Ron.  
  
"Fine. It's settled." Harry finished, with a satisfied sigh. Perhaps it wasn't all that 'settled', but it was a start.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Harry was about ready to pull his hair right out of his head.  
  
None of the old DA members would pair up with Goyle, forcing Harry to pair up with him most of the time. And, more often than not, it was Raya who teamed up with him when Harry had to make his 'rounds', as Ron called them.  
  
There was also the fact that none of the members wanted the Slytherins to be there in the first place. Most of them were ignored when partners were chosen, forcing them to work with each other. Young Victoria had, however, managed to make friends with the small Slytherin girl who had sat next to her at the first meeting (the girl's name was Sonya Winters), and she was doing much better than her house-mates.  
  
Presently, the newer class of DA members were practicing a blocking spell, overseen by Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Zachary. Harry was wandering around the room (trying to keep his cool), while he watched the progress of the pairs. Goyle had already managed to block all of Raya's attacks, and was now sending hexes at her, while she blocked. Both of them seemed oblivious to his gaze, and both seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
"It seems that they are fighting against a lot more prejudice than you expected." Rose murmured, coming up to his side. Harry turned on her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." He muttered, as she sent him a comforting smile.  
  
"Well, it could be worse." She whispered lightly. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a 'do tell' look.  
  
"He could be treating them horribly for the way they are treating him." She reminded him. Harry grimaced as he realized that this was true, and then smiled at her.  
  
"Well, at least Raya's got a heart. She seems to be the only one willing to help him." He chuckled.  
  
"Raya's like that. But...Harry, I think she genuinely sees something in him. Something that no one else can see. And I...I don't think he's that bad." She stated, shooting a sideways glance at the said boy. Harry smirked.  
  
"What is it with girls and muscular men?" He teased. She hot him a glare and gently hit his arm. Then she skipped over to where Hermione was helping Victoria with a spell. Now it was Raya, who called for Harry's attention.  
  
"Harry, Rose needs a partner, and I finished with Gregory...may I help her?" The girl asked, her eyes flickering over to Goyle, who was leaning up against the far wall, his face expressionless as he watched the other students practice. Harry nodded and then made his way back through the groups, until he ended up next to Goyle.  
  
"You are learning fast." Harry finally muttered, after standing there for a while. Goyle looked at him through hooded eyes, and gave a short nod.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"No, you are. Faster than most of the others." Harry tried to carry the conversation. To his surprise, Goyle gave a short laugh, though no smile came to his lips.  
  
"I'm older than most of them, too." He reminded him. Harry chuckled as he realized that this was true.  
  
"Well, Jackson and Shane are our age..."  
  
"And they also tend to goof off instead of working." Goyle argued. Harry grinned.  
  
"So true." They stood there in a comfortable silence, watching as Rose and Raya began to shoot hexes at one another. Then Goyle slowly turned, his face hard.  
  
"Potter...would you accept new students...if they wanted to join and you knew they were trustworthy?" He asked slowly, as if thinking of his words carefully before he spoke. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" He questioned. Goyle flexed his fist, his face registering almost worry.  
  
"A...friend. She is from Durmstrang, but she is not like most of the students...she's different." Goyle finished helplessly, unable to explain himself better. Harry looked thoughtful.  
  
"I want to meet her first."  
  
"How about in here, at about twelve-thirty tonight?" Goyle suggested. Harry felt doubt enter him. That was after curfew, so he would have to sneak out...as would they...  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"I don't think she would like it to be known that she is on our side...at least, not yet." Goyle finished. Harry sighed and then nodded slowly.  
  
"Twelve-thirty it is. But don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're really going?" Rose whispered, that night after all their friends had gone to bed. She and Harry were sitting together on one of the recliners, talking softly about what Goyle had brought up in class that night. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I might as well. I don't have anything to lose, do I? He has proven himself more than willing to help us, even if it is a bit..."  
  
"Unconventional?" Rose filled in, leaning closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat that way for some time, gazing out one of the huge windows. It was not yet midnight, but Harry did not feel like ruining the moment. It was the first time he had been alone with his sister for some time, and he was determined to enjoy it to the utmost of his abilities.  
  
"Harry...if...if *your* parents were to look down on us right now...what do you think they would be thinking?" Rose asked softly, a strange mistiness, almost like tears, entering her voice. Harry froze at the sudden question.  
  
"Well...I can't be sure. Would they be proud of a son who has a destiny like mine? Would they be proud of me for evading Voldemort this long? Would they be happy that I will probably hurt many people before this is all through?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. Rose was about to answer, when another voice came softly through the dark.  
  
"Oh, Harry." The voice was sorrowful and slightly distressed.  
  
It was Ginny's.  
  
Harry didn't have to turn around to see the pained look on her face, nor the mirror of it on Rose's. There was silence for a moment, then Harry felt a pair of arms hugging him gently from behind, and a warm body pressed up to his side.  
  
"They *would* be proud, and they would support you through everything. They loved you more than anything in the world." Ginny whispered into his ear, as she sat down behind him, arms still around his waist. Rose nodded her head.  
  
"That's the reason you're alive. And you are the reason we're alive." Rose breathed. Harry realized at that moment, that what she said was true. If Voldemort *had* conquered him, then the Wizarding World would have been lost to darkness long before this.  
  
"You think so?" He asked hesitantly, trying to shake the threads of doubt from his mind.  
  
"Yes." Both girls chorused firmly, smiling at each other afterwards.  
  
"Ginny...what are you doing up?" Harry said after a long silence. Her arms had long since left his waist, and to his surprise and slight self-disgust, he realized that he missed them. He could almost feel her blushing, even though she was behind him.  
  
"I...couldn't sleep anymore..."  
  
"You had another dream, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question, and it left no room for her to deny it. Harry sighed and Rose slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ginny, you really should tell someone about those dreams...other than me. Perhaps if you told enough people, they would go away." He suggested. Ginny violently shook her head, and Harry turned to see fear in her eyes.  
  
"No, Harry. No! I can't expose anyone else to them. It would be horrible for them. You can stand it because you have the same types of dreams. But anyone else..." She trailed off tearfully. Rose looked thoughtful.  
  
"Harry, you should go now. Ginny and I need to have a talk." She murmured. Ginny looked up, surprised.  
  
"You're going somewhere?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Just a late-night meeting. I'll be back soon." He promised, moving towards the door. Both girls sent him soft, 'hurry back's' as he exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry watched the clock in the room move towards, 'too late to wash your socks'. He looked tiredly at the doors, willing them to open and reveal the two awaited people.  
  
And to his surprise and relief, about two minutes later, they did.  
  
Goyle entered first, looking more like a bodyguard than he ever had before. There was an air of utmost protectiveness in the way his eyes flitted around the room, searching for invisible spies, before centering on Harry. He shot Harry a swift nod, and then moved out of the way, motioning someone inside.  
  
The first impression Harry got of this potential DA member, was of a small, hooded figure, wrapped snugly in a long black cloak. The figure moved with surprising grace as she entered the room, almost seeming to take everything in, though Harry could see nothing of her face or her reaction towards him.  
  
"Potter, this is my friend. I'll let her introduce herself." Goyle said calmly, stepping back a bit, as the figure moved closer to Harry. Somehow, she did not make Harry uncomfortable in any way, despite the concealing cloak she wore.  
  
Then, a sweet, breathy voice spoke.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cassia. Cassia Malfoy."  
  
As these words were spoken, a slim white hand rose to push down the hood of the cloak, and Harry caught his breath in utmost shock and trepidation. For there, in front of him, stood a girl who looked so much like Draco Malfoy, she could have passed as his female twin.  
  
She had sleek blonde hair that reached to her shoulders in large ringlets. Her grey-blue eyes were an almost misty color, that entranced him. Her features were softer than those of Malfoy's, however, and she was quite a bit shorter, reaching no taller than five-two. She also looked a bit younger, perhaps fifteen or so.  
  
At his stunned silence, she laughed brightly, her whole face lighting up in a way that made Harry forget that she had the same surname as his archenemy. She truly was a beautiful girl, and she had an aura of goodness to her that could not have possibly been feigned.  
  
"I am sorry if I have shocked you beyond words, Mr. Potter. But I really had to meet you." Her voice was teasing. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and allowed a slight smile come to his lips. He could not bring himself to hate this girl. He put out his hand and lightly shook the delicate fingers she offered.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Malfoy...er... any relation to *Draco* Malfoy?" He asked hesitantly. She stiffened slightly, a cool look entering her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He's my brother."  
  
Now if any news had shocked him tonight, this was the clincher.  
  
"Your...brother?!" Harry exclaimed, looking her over once again. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes. You see, father insisted that I be sent to Durmstrang when I showed no inclination or interest in the...dark arts. He sent me there to be 'molded'." Here, her voice turned slightly mocking, then she giggled.  
  
"It didn't work, as you can see. When I heard about this class of yours and what it stood for, I simply had to find out more for myself. Gregory kindly offered to aquatint me with you, and here I am!" She laughed again, a bell- like laugh. Harry smiled at her carefree, yet undeniably refined manner of speaking.  
  
"Well, at least one Malfoy has turned out right...no offense." He quickly added. Her eyes sparkled at him.  
  
"None taken, trust me. I've spoken worse, and they are my family." She muttered. At this, even Goyle snickered a bit, behind his hand.  
  
"So, you don't mind going against the grain and betraying your family?" Harry asked. Cassia smiled lightly.  
  
"Not betraying, Harry. Breaking the mold, is more like it." At her words, Harry snorted slightly, trying not to laugh. She smiled eagerly.  
  
"Now. Will you tell me more about this class?" She asked zealously.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." He informed her, motioning for her to have a seat. It was going to be a long night...  
  
But Harry got the feeling that he had just turned another from the side of darkness, and that was something that could keep him up all night, celebrating.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	16. Meeting with a black sheep

The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Prongs Jr.!"  
  
"Harry, mate, wake up!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry moaned and turned over, swatting his hand in the direction of the annoying voices. Bad idea.  
  
"AGH!" Harry yelped, as he toppled from his warm sleeping place, onto the floor of the Gryffindor common-room. There was a stifled giggle and a few snorts of laughter. He looked up and glared at his wake-up party. Above him stood all of his friends, grinning down at him in amusement.  
  
"About time, Mr. I'll-just-sleep-through-Voldemort's-uprising-thank-you." Teased Ginny. Harry shot her anther glare, which was turned into a huge yawn.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Harry! Don't you think you've slept enough?" Ron laughed, as his friend's head collapsed back onto the couch that he had fallen off of. Harry sleepily shook his head.  
  
"I was up till' two-bloody-thirty in the morning, for your information. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep." Harry grumbled, pulling himself back up onto the couch and turning his back on them. His friends shot him astonished looks, all but Rose and Ginny, who looked worried.  
  
"TWO-THIRTY?!?!" Hermione cried, shooting him a glare.  
  
"Bloody-hell, Harry! Why in mermaid's madness would you do that?" Ron yelped. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I had something to do. Now let me sleep." He groused.  
  
"It's lunch-time, git. Now get up!" Jackson bellowed, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry sighed and scratched his head sleepily.  
  
"Fine. But I'm going to bed early tonight." He muttered, as they dragged him out of the portrait hole. Once they had him in the Great Hall, Rose made sure to sit on his right, while Ginny shoved her brother out of his regular seat ("Hey! Gin!"), and sat on Harry's left.  
  
"All right. Explain." Rose commanded, as soon as he had some food in his empty stomach. Harry sighed and put down his fork.  
  
"Rose, look over at the Slytherin table. Where the Durmstrang students are sitting. Look at them all carefully, and tell me what you see." Harry murmured, watching as both his sister and Ginny followed his instructions. They looked over at the said group and allowed their eyes to rove around the foreign students. It was Ginny, however, who noticed something first.  
  
"H...Harry...does your explanation have something to do with a girl with blonde hair, who looks ridiculously like Malfoy?" She asked gingerly. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Goyle introduced her to me last night. She wanted to join the DA, but she wanted to meet me first. Her name is..." He trailed off, motioning for them to lean in closer; they did so.  
  
"Cassia Malfoy." His voice was no more than a breath of air, but they heard it. Rose looked as if Harry had just struck her across the face, and Ginny got a slightly horrified expression.  
  
"ANOTHER MALFOY?!?!" She hissed. He nodded.  
  
"She's Malfoy's sister. They sent her to Durmstrang, when she refused to show interest in the dark arts and Voldemort. She's your age, and she was sort of hoping to meet you..."  
  
"US?" Ginny squeaked. Rose looked nervous, but thoughtful.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to talk with Dumbledore over it. I'm pretty sure that he knew..." He trailed off, his eyes roving to where Dumbledore sat. The older man slowly turned and made eye-contact with him, sending an amused wink at him before turning to talk with Professor Moore.  
  
"Yeah. He knows." Ginny said dryly. Then she straightened up, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm going with you. I want answers." She hissed. Rose nodded in agreement, and Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards these two red-haired maidens.  
  
"Fine. But let me eat, first." He chuckled, causing the girls to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I had a feeling she would want to join."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Why didn't you add her to the list?" Harry added to the girl's questions, or, in Ginny's case, exclamation. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I wanted to make certain where her loyalties were going to lie, before adding her to the class. I'm actually surprised that she approached you first. I was expecting to have to meet with her myself." The old professor murmured, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Then he straightened.  
  
"If she wants to learn, we shouldn't discourage her. Cassia Malfoy has always been the black sheep of her family, going against everything she was told by her father and mother...she could be a useful ally." Dumbledore mussed, more to himself then to the three listeners.  
  
"Do you think it would be safe to befriend her, then?" Rose asked. Dumbledore looked slightly surprised at her question, and then nodded.  
  
"I would encourage it. Cassia needs a few friends from the light side of this situation, to draw her away from the allurement of the dark." He murmured. Ginny still looked hesitant, but Rose nodded resolvedly.  
  
"We will then, won't we, Ginny." She looked over at the other girl, and for the first time since he had met her, Harry noted a warning tone to his sister's voice. Ginny seemed to hear it as well, because she nodded quickly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. Now that this has been resolved, do you need anything more?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought and then grinned.  
  
"Yeah. When can we book the Quidditch Pitch?"  
  
This question got him two hits up-side the head from the girls, and a laugh from Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So when do we get to meet her?" Ginny asked Harry anxiously, as they bolted through the air on their brooms. It was two days later, and the team had finally met for practices. Ron was flying about, shouting suggestions here and there to his team. Harry slowed down so he was flying directly next to her.  
  
"After practice, when everyone has gone back inside." He murmured, as Ron shot them a 'get to work' look. Ginny nodded and then quickly flew off to join her fellow Chasers. Below them, Harry spotted Rose entering the stands, her long red hair pulled back into a braid. She waved at him, and he grinned, going back to his exercises as soon as Ron shot him a glare.  
  
"Oh, no. He's getting Wood-itis." Harry groaned softly, as he passed Ginny in a downward dive. She giggled and nearly fell off her broom as a bludger sped directly in front of her. They continued to share funny comments while flying past each other, for the rest of practice.  
  
"All right, team. Good job! Be back here tomorrow night." Called Ron. This caused most of the team to groan and share heated comments, as they trudged back into the building. Hermione, who had been watching the entire practice, now engaged Ron in a fervent conversation, and the two of them walked back to the school together, never looking back.  
  
"That was convenient." Harry muttered, as he watched his two friends disappear inside. Ginny pulled up next to him and giggled.  
  
"She said that she needed to talk about some prefect meeting, but I get the feeling she just wanted an excuse..." She trailed off, catching Rose's eye. The two girls giggled, and Harry grinned at what Ginny was implying. Ever since the start of the year, Harry had noticed that both of his best friends had become...closer. And not just in a friendly way. They might not have seen it, but both of them seemed quite...taken with the other.  
  
"But if they don't stop arguing, they'll never get together." Ginny pointed out, getting off her broom and collapsing exhaustedly on the bench. Harry nodded in agreement and sat down on Rose's other side, keeping his eyes on the pitch entrance. Soon, the very person he was looking for, stepped onto the field and made her way over to them.  
  
Harry smiled and stood up, noticing that Cassia had once again pulled the hood up to hide her face. Not that he could blame her, considering how closely she resembled her brother...  
  
"Good evening, Harry." Came her sweet voice. Immediately, the two red-heads next to him silenced, and turned to stare at the cloaked figure. Slowly, she removed the hood, allowing her yellow-gold locks to fall about her shinning face.  
  
"You must be Ginny Weasley and Rose McBride." Cassia said softly, holding out her hand. Ginny shot a nervous glance at Harry, before placing her hand in the other girl's. As if she felt Ginny's discomfort, Cassia allowed a smile to beam out, and Ginny immediately relaxed.  
  
"I am Cassia Malfoy, but I'm sure you already know that." She laughed. Rose nodded, taking her turn in shaking the girl's hand. There was silence for a moment, then:  
  
"Are you *really* Malfoy's sister?" Ginny blurted out, looking embarrassed. This caused the other three to burst out laughing, and all uncomfortable silences were gone.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. But I can assure you, I am nothing like him...I hope..." This caused another bout of laughter.  
  
"Actually, that's what kept me. Draco wouldn't let me out of the common room until I told him where I was going. It took both Gregory and that darling little Sonya Winters to distract him enough to allow me to sneak away!" She laughed, but Rose looked curious.  
  
"Sonya is that first year that has made friends with Victoria, correct?" Rose asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I think so. They have become pretty good friends, as far as I can see." He commented.  
  
"OH! You know her?" Cassia asked, her blue-grey eyes lighting up. Harry nodded.  
  
"She's part of the DA as well. She was one of the first to agree, and she's a pure-blood." Harry said thoughtfully. Cassia nodded.  
  
"The Winters. I think I've heard father complaining about them before. They are supposed to be very weak-spirited and go as majority rules. But Sonya doesn't seem much like them, does she?"  
  
"Not at all." There was thoughtful silence after Harry said this, until Ginny could not stand it any longer.  
  
"Oh, that's enough! I want to have some fun. Come on, Rose. You too, Cassia. Let's go to the kitchens for a snack." She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. While the two girls laughed, Harry looked up at Ginny in slight surprise. She seemed antsy, and unnaturally anxious.  
  
But as the girls began to walk away, Harry decided that it was just another one of those 'girl-things', and left it at that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Dear Ginny:  
  
I am writing this so my brother will not become suspicious if I am seen too much around you. I am afraid that we will have to limit ourselves to just this, except at the DA meetings and perhaps a few other locations.  
  
Alright, enough with the formalities. I'm throwing off the Malfoy pride and talking like a normal human, k'?  
  
I know that you were hungry after your Quidditch practice (who wouldn't be), but that was no reason to leave poor Harry in the dirt like that. Something was up, and I know what it is.  
  
You like him.  
  
Write Back Soon! (WBS!)  
  
~Cassia//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Cassia:  
  
I DON'T LIKE HARRY!!!  
  
Not the way you mean. He is my brother's best friend. He is my friend. End of story.  
  
And I *WAS* hungry! I nearly passed out from hunger! I am lucky that the house elves work fast, or else you would have had to go to Madame Pomfrey!  
  
Yeah, you should ditch the formalities. You were really starting to freak me out when you said, 'by your leave' to that poor house elf. Did you see how he was shaking?!  
  
G2G. Hermione wants to talk. (I told you about her. You know, the brown- haired, bossy, Gryffindor Prefect? Also my friend...)  
  
WBS!  
  
~Ginny//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//Ginny,  
  
Keep thinking that. Perhaps, in time, you will actually start to believe that you don't like him.  
  
WBS!  
  
~Cassia  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There's been another attack."  
  
This was said by Shane, who had his head buried in the wizarding paper the next day at breakfast. Harry, who had just entered with Ron and Hermione, collapsed onto his seat with a groan.  
  
"Who and where?"  
  
"Somewhere in muggle London. It was a small death-eater attack, but it was an attack all the same." Neville commented, shoving a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' over to him.  
  
"How many were killed?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
"Two men and a woman. No news yet on who they were." Shane sighed, lifting his head. Harry nodded and looked away in thought. Ever since their arrival at the school, death-eater attacks had become more frequent, and more daring.  
  
"This is getting bad. He's just...waiting. It's like he's biding his time for something bad." Jackson muttered, biting into a piece of toast. His friends looked at him in amusement.  
  
"He *is* biding his time, moron! What do you think he's been doing all this time? Dancing the polka?" Shane laughed, hitting his friend over the head. The others laughed as Jackson shot him a dirty look. Harry took this time to look over at the Slytherin table. Cassia was sitting silently beside her brother, reading the 'Daily Prophet'. Her eyes were trained attentively on the article she was reading, while Goyle took short peeks at it over her shoulder, when Draco wasn't looking. Neither of them looked very happy.  
  
"You think they've read it?" Ginny whispered, half-sarcastically. Harry nodded shortly and then looked at her.  
  
"They may be small attacks, but they're becoming more and more frequent. He's getting bolder." He muttered. At that moment, Ginny's hand rose and she waved nonchalantly towards the Slytherin table. Harry looked over to see Cassia and Goyle staring at them, obviously wondering if they had seen the articles. Harry shot them a slow nod, and then watched as Cassia rolled her eyes in a 'will this never end' way. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, knowingly.  
  
Would it ever end?  
  
"Hey, guys, on a lighter note, the Yule Ball's coming up! Have you gotten dates, yet?" Jackson called. Everyone looked at each other, startled. They had been so wrapped up in working on the DA, that they had completely forgotten about the ball! The boys shared nervous looks while the girls smiled.  
  
"Nope. Not yet." Hermione said, standing up and walking for the doors. Harry noticed that she looked rather hurt, and he quickly nudged Ron, who shot him a glare. Ron's face soon cleared, however, and moments later, he had disappeared behind Hermione.  
  
"What about you? Have you been asked?" Rose asked Jackson, who grinned at her.  
  
"Nope. But I did ask someone, and they said 'yes'."  
  
"Oh? Who?" Ginny asked in surprise. Harry could have sworn that he saw Jackson's cheeks turning red.  
  
"Luna Lovegood." Before anyone could respond, Jackson had bolted out of the room. Everyone watched him leave with open mouths. Shane looked after his friend in shock, and then chuckled lightly.  
  
"I know who I'd like to ask, but I'm not sure..." He trailed off as his mind wandered away.  
  
"What about you, Shirah? Raya?" Rose asked.  
  
"I'm going stag. But Raya's got a date." The blonde laughed, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny and Rose chorused, turning to their tiny, blushing friend.  
  
"Gregory asked me." She whispered, looking down at her hands. Harry's eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table, where Goyle was watching them with a strange look on his face. Harry nearly laughed. So that's why Goyle had shown that sudden interest in Raya! He fancied her!  
  
"What about you, Harry? Who are you going to ask?" Rose questioned. Harry felt himself freeze, and then remembered a certain Christmas present that was waiting at the bottom of his trunk. Quickly, he gathered up his courage and turned to Ginny. He knew that this was his only chance, and he wasn't going to mess it up like last time.  
  
"Ginny...would you like to go to the ball with me?" He finally managed. Ginny paled, looking shocked, then blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"I'd love to." She whispered, gathering a shaky breath. Harry's face lit up and he grinned.  
  
"Great!" His eyes found Rose's over Ginny's head, and she winked at him.  
  
"What about you, Neville? Who are you going with?" Harry questioned. Both Neville and Rose turned red, now.  
  
"Um...Rose." He said softly, looking nervous. Harry suppressed a laugh. As if he hadn't seen that one coming!  
  
Well, unlike last year, this Yule Ball had the potential to turn out rather wonderful!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	17. Dancing to painful love

~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophesy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 17.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
"*Happy* Christmas"  
  
"Whatever! Presents!"  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of wrapping paper..."  
  
"Ugh! Shut up!"  
  
"More presents! Yippy!"  
  
This last comment, said by Shane, seemed to sum up what everyone was thinking on this rather hyper Christmas day. Because of the Yule Ball, everyone had decided to stay at the school over the holidays, instead of going back home.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" Hermione finally shouted, causing everyone in the room to go silent. They had all grouped in the sitting-room of the Salem students' rooms, and were now sitting around a huge tree, and several large groups of presents.  
  
"Thank you. Now, how about we open our presents in a calm, and orderly fashion." She suggested in a dangerous voice. Everyone knew her too well to argue. They slowly began to open their presents, 'oohing' and 'ahing' over everything opened. Harry was delighted with his new things, looking from one to the others. One of his favorite presents was the one Ginny had given him, however. It was a stag pendant on a long silver chain. It was spelled for protection, and also allowed the wearer to become invisible for short amounts of time. How she had come to afford it, he would never know, nor did he really want to.  
  
Harry looked up, as Ginny reached her last present, a carefully wrapped silver parcel. She looked at it in confusion, and then looked up at him. He grinned and motioned for her to open it. Inside, there was silver wrapping paper surrounding his gift. But on top was a note written in Harry's neat hand.  
  
//Ginny:  
  
I saw these and knew immediately that they were made for you. I hope that you like them.  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
~Harry//  
  
Ginny glanced up at him, then unfolded the wrapping paper. As soon as her eyes caught the contents of that box, her mouth fell open and her eyes welled with happy tears.  
  
"Oh...Harry! They're beautiful!" She gasped, holding up her gift. They were beautiful white robes that glimmered many different colors in the light. They had a rounded neck, and long, scooped sleeves that trailed nearly to the floor.  
  
"Thank you!" She gasped, reaching over and hugging him. Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks but ignored it.  
  
"This is great! Ginny, why don't you and Hermione dress in our rooms tonight, then we can help each other prepare for the ball!" Rose suggested, her eyes lighting up. Ginny nodded in agreement, while Hermione looked utterly relieved. Ron had finally asked her, and Harry sensed that she wanted to do everything in her power to knock his socks off, so to speak.  
  
He grinned. This was going to be an interesting day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jackson, how do you put on cologne again?"  
  
"Shane, have you seen the hair-gel?"  
  
"Where's my other shoe?"  
  
"On your foot. The gel's in the bathroom, and here, I'll show you." Shane sighed, as he took the cologne bottle from Ron. Harry had just exited from the bathroom after a refreshing shower, to find his bedroom in absolute chaos. He jumped back as Jackson sped past him, slamming the bathroom door behind him.  
  
"I take it you started preparing a little late?" He chuckled, noting that he and Shane seemed to be the only ones in complete ball-attire. Ron was smoothing his semi-wrinkled robes while trying to comb his hair, and Neville was only now stepping into his robes. Jackson had been only half- ready as well, from what he had seen.  
  
"We didn't know it was so late. And you took your sweet time in the lavatory." Ron grumbled, smoothing his sky-blue robes once more. Harry smiled.  
  
"I had to have somewhere quiet where I could get dressed." He informed his nervous friend. Neville, who now seemed to be ready, stood next to the dormitory door anxiously. Within moments, Jackson had come back, looking rakishly handsome in his red-brown robes. Harry felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw Jackson's hair lying so naturally across his forehead. His own hair had insisted on fighting the gel he had tried, so he had finally given up and washed it out.  
  
"Ready to go, gentlemen?" Jackson crowed, leading them to the staircase. Harry and the other's nodded silently, and made their way down to the common room to wait.  
  
"Um...guys? I've got to go pick up my date." Shane muttered after a few minutes, making a quick escape before Jackson could question him.  
  
"Me too." The said boy announced, turning on his heal and going out of the portrait hole after his friends. Harry, Ron, and Neville watched after them, until a movement from the head of the stairs broke their concentration. The boys turned to see a stunning blonde walking down the stairs from the girls rooms, her blue eyes filled with mischievousness.  
  
It was Shirah. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a intricate knot, and her sea-foam green robes made her look like a nymph. The sleeves were loose and see-through, while the bodice and skirt clung gracefully to her slim figure.  
  
"I...I thought that you were dressing in your room." Neville stammered out, his eyes wide. Shirah grinned.  
  
"We did. But Hermione figured that we'd make much more of an impact if we came down the stairs." She informed them. Then her eyes moved to somewhere beyond them and she smiled. They all turned to see one of the Weasley twins standing behind them, looking stunned.  
  
"Hello, George. Bye, gentlemen. See you at the ball!" She waltzed past them, grinning cheekily at the older boy who was obviously her date. Ron looked shocked at his brother's arrival, but couldn't say anything because within seconds, the couple had disappeared out of the room.  
  
"That was strange." Ron muttered. There was a soft giggle from behind them, and they turned to see Rayana standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching them with amused eyes.  
  
She too, was quite lovely. Her wavy black hair had been pulled up into a dainty twist, and her dark purple robes fitted her like a charm. She smiled at the lightly.  
  
"George asked her a few weeks ago, when he found out about the ball in a letter from Ron." She explained, walking past them towards the exit. The boys thought this over in silence, but a slight shuffling from above caused them all to look up. Every one of their mouths dropped open.  
  
There stood Hermione, in royal-blue robes that accented her figure flawlessly. Her hair was braided in a halo about her head, with little tendrils allowed to hang down to frame her face. She smiled down at their shock, and then slowly walked down the stairs towards them, her eyes on Ron the entire time. Harry noticed that his friend looked so thunderstruck, he still hadn't closed his mouth.  
  
"You're going to catch flies with that." She murmured, using a bent finger to push up his chin. Ron's ears turned red and he straightened up, offering her his arm. She took it, flashed a grin at them, and then winked slyly at Harry. He worked to suppress a chuckle as his two best friends disappeared from sight.  
  
"She looked...nice..." Neville trailed off, as his eyes flew back to the staircase. This time, Harry didn't have to look to see who it was coming down the stairs. Neville's dumbstruck gaze told it all. Harry smirked and turned to watch as Rose descended the staircase, her warm blue robes fitting perfectly, and her red hair pulled up in a french twist. Neville seemed to be speechless, so Harry did the honors for him.  
  
"You look wonderful, Rose." He informed her, gaining a shy smile from his sister. Neville was quick on the uptake and quickly complimented her as well, earning himself a beaming smile. Offering her his arm, Neville gently led his date out of the common room. Harry noted this with a protective, yet pleased attitude. Once more, he allowed his eyes to trail up to the stairs, and found himself stunned beyond words.  
  
There stood Ginny, wearing the robes he had given her. They glinted in the light, sending color flooding around her like a glow. They floated around her as she descended, revealing curves that Harry had never imagined she had, and accenting her figure in a way that made his thoughts fail him.  
  
He finally managed to pull his head out of the clouds only after she had stopped in front of him, looking up at him nervously. He noticed that her hair had been pulled up into curls at the top of her head, and laced with tiny gemstones that gleamed in the light. Tiny curls had been allowed to escape to frame her perfect face.  
  
Harry was lost. Completely and utterly lost in something that he wasn't sure he wanted to be released from. It was Ginny, and yet it was a Ginny that no one had ever known before. A Ginny that *he* had never paid attention to, and now regretted it above all else. His eyes were open now, to the girl...no, woman, that she truly was. That she always had been.  
  
Harry drew in a sharp breath, before smiling at her and offering her his arm.  
  
"You look stunning, Ginny." He managed to murmur, as she took his arm. She looked up, a happy smile on her lips. And Harry felt something in his stomach squirm.  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
Ron wasn't going to like this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they finally reached the Great Hall, Harry noticed that they were among the last few to arrive. Jackson, with Luna on his arm, arrived at the same time they did, and he shot Harry a 'thumbs-up', before going into the Hall. Harry suppressed a laugh and looked down at Ginny, who was rolling her eyes at Jackson's obvious meaning.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready." Was all she had to say. Harry led her into the Hall, finding himself at the center of attention at once. All eyes went to them as they walked in, and Harry felt the urge to pull Ginny even closer, when he saw the looks on several boys faces. She simply smiled up at him, however, and he felt his unease leave him. They silently walked into the room and over to where several of their friends were standing.  
  
"I told you the gems were the right touch." Shirah informed them, as George twirled her past them as they danced. Ginny blushed and Harry avoided everyone's eyes, until he realized that Ron was glaring at him threateningly.  
  
"Um...hey, Ron." Harry muttered nervously, as Ginny's face gained a glare that rivaled her brother's.  
  
"Take care of her, Potter." Ron muttered into his ear, as Hermione dragged him past them, onto the dance-floor. Harry stared after him in surprise, but soon grinned. Then his good-sense kicked in, and he realized that he and Ginny were just standing there, doing nothing. Again, something he wasn't going to make a mistake about this time.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to dance?" He questioned, feeling nerves fluttering around in his stomach. Ginny looked up in surprise and smiled eagerly.  
  
"Of course! I love this song." She stated, as a new song began to play. Harry felt relief wash over him. It was an up-beat song. He didn't think he was ready to slow-dance with her yet...luckily, he had begged for Rose's help when he remembered that he couldn't dance, and she had taught him the basics and a few dances on the side.  
  
After several more songs, Harry and Ginny fell breathlessly onto a bench at the edge of the room, grinning at each other. He had found Ginny to be a rather good dancer, and was immediately grateful for Rose's lessons. He had also managed to avoid stepping on her feet, something he was quite proud of.  
  
"Harry, do you see Ron and Hermione anywhere?" Ginny asked suddenly, her eyes roving around the crowd. Harry looked around as well, then shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps Ron finally came to his senses and told her how he feels." He said, half-jokingly. Ginny gave a delighted gasp.  
  
"I bet that's what it is! They fancy each other enough..." She trailed off, grinning. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, but found himself looking around the room again, trying to spot his friends in the crowd.  
  
Rose and Neville were on the dance floor, Neville smiling at her in a way that left Harry in no doubt about his feelings for her. Raya and Goyle were in a corner of the room, staying carefully away from the Slytherin crowd. Jackson and Luna were by the punch bowl, laughing at something. And Shane...  
  
Harry smirked as he finally found the blonde boy among the other people. He was standing beside a dazzling Cassia Malfoy, smiling kindly down at her as she spoke earnestly to him. So. Shane had a thing for Cassia. Draco Malfoy certainly wouldn't like this one bit! He could see the deathly glare on his rival's face now, as he walked by his sister with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Harry chuckled lowly and turned away, his eyes finally finding his two missing-in-action friends.  
  
Ron and Hermione were once again entering the dance floor, both looking happy and blissfully unaware of anything but themselves. Harry was almost certain about what had happened between them, and he felt a content feeling settle in his stomach. He couldn't have been happier for them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned to see Ginny looking shyly down at her hands.  
  
"Can we dance again?" She asked softly, almost as if she was afraid of offending him. Harry smiled and immediately rose to take her hand.  
  
"Of course, my lady." He joked, leading her into the dance. It was a slow song, but now that he was more relaxed, he was sure he could handle it. Couldn't he?  
  
"They'll be happy together, won't they?" Ginny asked, as she looked at her brother and Hermione. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm sure they will be. They've been needing to get that off their chests for some time." He murmured, focusing on his two best friends. Unfortunately (or fortunately, perhaps, in this case), he didn't notice that he was unconsciously pulling her closer until her body was almost completely pressed up to his, and her lovely head rested on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, then felt heat flood to his face.  
  
She felt warm and soft in his arms, but also delicate and breakable. His mind whirled with the sensation of having her so close in his arms, and he felt everything fade away except for the warm body that leaned against him so willingly. Never before had he felt this, even when he had that crush on Cho. With her, it had been all stomach-butterflies and nothing. But with Ginny, with was chest flutterings, stomach flutterings, whirling thoughts, warmth, substance. All of these things and more.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Harry allowed everything to just fade away, until he was living in that one moment, and that one moment alone. This moment with Ginny was all he needed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? Mate? Can Hermione and I talk to you?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him, the other boy's face hidden in shadows. After the slow dance, the rest of the ball had been a blur to Harry, and he barely remembered any of it. He knew that Ginny had suggested they leave right after the last dance, so as not to get caught in the rush of everyone leaving. Harry had gladly taken her advice and they had been the first ball-goers back to the common room. When there, Ginny had thanked him for the wonderful night, and teasingly suggested that they do it again sometime. Then, to Harry's great surprise, she had risen on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek before darting up to her dorm. Harry could only remember going up to his dorm in a daze, and falling onto his bed. Nothing beyond that.  
  
"Sure, Ron." He muttered, wondering what had brought this about. He cautiously got out of bed, and noticed that all of the other boys were already in bed and most likely asleep. It must have been later than he thought. Harry silently followed Ron down to the dark common room, and collapsed into a chair across from the couch Hermione was sitting in. It did not surprise Harry in the least when Ron chose to sit next to her. They both looked exceedingly uncomfortable, and Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. He had no doubt about what they wanted to talk about.  
  
"About time." He said shortly, putting them out of their misery. His best friends looked at him in shock, Hermione's face going red and Ron's ears turning red. There was silence for a moment, then:  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked, reaching over and linking his fingers with Hermione's. Harry grinned.  
  
"Ron, you're a git! *Everyone* has known since last year, almost. It's been obvious to everyone but you! Well, maybe Hermione, too." Harry chuckled. His friends turned red again, but both looked more relaxed than before.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Harry." Hermione whispered, leaning over and squeezing his hand. Harry smiled at her, but Ron's face became dark.  
  
"Harry..." His voice was slow and calculating, causing Harry to stare at him in surprise.  
  
"...you're as much of a lost-cause as we are...were."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, incredulous. Ron frowned.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see the way you were acting at the Ball. The way you held Ginny during that slow dance, or how you were never more than twelve inches away from her afterwards." He went on, causing all the thoughts about the dance and Ginny to come flooding back. Confusion swept over him and he shivered, unable to sort out his emotions.  
  
On the one hand, he was still blissfully aware that Ginny was the only person who could make him forget everything, even Voldemort, and focus only on her. She was the only person who set his emotions reeling beyond even his comprehension, until he was unable to tell which way was up. He didn't know how she did it, but she did.  
  
On the other hand, this feeling was distracting him from his duties to the school and to the headmaster. If he was to continue with openly ignoring everything that was going on around him, he was going to endanger more than just himself and his friends. He would be sacrificing the entire wizarding world, not to mention the students, his friends, and...Ginny.  
  
And yet, he found that he couldn't give up what he found in Ginny. It was just too alluring, drawing him in too deeply, to a point where he didn't want to escape. He was addicted. He was addicted to Ginny.  
  
But did it add up to what Ron was implying? Could it be possible that he truly liked Ginny, beyond even friendship? Could he possibly be...  
  
...in love with her?  
  
His thoughts whirled and for the first time since school had started, he felt helpless, like a baby who is dependent on a mother that wasn't there. It had happened so gradually, he hadn't seen it coming, nor had he expected anything like this to happen. Merlin's beard, he was only sixteen, and she was only fifteen!  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
It wasn't possible!  
  
Right?  
  
With a groan, Harry buried his head in his hands, his stomach churning from all these new revelations. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Hermione. But he refused to look up. He didn't even notice when Hermione motioned Ron away, and they both departed to their dorms.  
  
Reality could be a cruel thing, and when it hit, you would never be ready for it. Harry certainly wasn't, but now that it had, he was horrified by the truth it held behind it. Terrified, actually. This could cause so many bad things to happen. Things he knew he would have to defend them from. The Weasley's were already high targets on Voldemort's hit-list, but now...now they would be an even higher prize.  
  
Now that he was in love with their youngest child.  
  
Now that he loved Ginny.  
  
Now that he *knew* he loved Ginny.  
  
"Merlin! What am I going to do?" Harry groaned, turning anguished eyes to the dim firelight.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
Well, he knew one thing. He was not going to take it sitting down. Ginny wouldn't be put in to danger for his account, he would make sure of that. No. She was too precious to loose, now. She was one of the few things keeping him standing. Sure, his friends, his sister, even Dumbledore were supporting him. But Ginny...she was his backbone. The person he leaned on when everything went wrong.  
  
He loved her.  
  
And he would make sure nothing happened to her.  
  
"I promise you that, Ginny." He muttered, before finally getting up and going up to his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You should tell her, Harry." Rose murmured, the day after the Ball. Harry had taken refuge in their living area, knowing that his friends and Ginny were going to be outside playing in the snow. Rose, who had sensed Harry's distress, had decided to stay behind and talk to him.  
  
"And what am I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, Ginny. I love you. I know that I've ignored you in the past, and thought of you as a sister, but can't we forget about that?'. She'd hate me forever." Harry groaned, falling backwards on his chair. Rose giggled.  
  
"How about, 'Ginny I love you'. Short and sweet. She'll understand, Harry. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I don't want to put her in danger." He said dryly.  
  
"She's already in danger. We all are. There's no reason you should keep your feelings from her just because of Voldemort. That's just stupid." Rose's voice was surprisingly sharp. Harry stared at her a moment, then buried his head in his hands, groaning.  
  
"I can't. Rose, I have to fight Voldemort. I could easily die in that battle, then were would she be? I would have told her my feelings, and then I would die. Is that fair to her?" He asked, his voice muffled. There was a pause, and he curiously looked up at her. He was shocked to see tears falling down her cheeks, and her lips trembling.  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to keep your feelings from her. You love her, and there's no doubt that she cares for you. Don't be stupid, Harry. Just don't be stupid." She whispered, before getting up and fleeing from the room. Harry stared after her, guilt filling him. What had he said that made her act like that?  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry." Came the soft voice of Rayana. He turned to see her standing in the doorway, looking wet and tousled. Her face held a pained expression on it.  
  
"What's the matter with..."  
  
"Neville." The girl interrupted. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He told her he loved her after the Ball. She...she turned him down." Raya whispered. Harry sank down onto his chair again.  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No. She told him that she cared for him, but that they could never be together. Then she ran away. Greg and I overheard them, accidentally, when he was bringing me back to the common room. I've never seen Neville look so hurt. He hasn't come out of his room since." Her voice trembled, and he could see tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"But Harry, I know she loves him. She's told me before. I don't understand why she..."  
  
"I think I do. Don't dwell on it, Raya. I'll talk to them." He murmured, his green eyes narrowing as a thought came to him. She nodded and then turned to go to her room. Harry stood thinking for a few more moments, then walked briskly out of the room, his steps full of purpose.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When he reached his own dormitory, he noted that the drapes around Neville's bed were closed tightly. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Neville at breakfast, nor at any other time that day. And now, he knew why. With a quick jerk, he opened Neville's curtains to reveal the boy himself...or, rather, the form of the boy that was hidden underneath tightly pulled up covers.  
  
"Neville, can we talk?"  
  
There was a shaky intake of air, and the mound shifted slightly.  
  
"Please just leave me alone." The other boy whispered. Harry breathed out hard.  
  
"No, Neville. I have to talk to you, now. It's about Rose."  
  
At his words, the blankets were flung down to reveal Neville's tear-wet face and red-rimmed eyes. He looked pale and drawn, and far from the boy he had been just a few days ago.  
  
"Please, Harry. Anything but her..."  
  
"She loves you, Neville." Harry said shortly. This shut the other boy up immediately, staring at Harry with wide amber eyes.  
  
"Rayana accidentally overheard your conversation last night. She told me after I caught Rose crying just a while ago." Harry explained. Neville groaned and turned over, so his back faced Harry.  
  
"She told me we couldn't be together." His voice wavered. Harry sighed.  
  
"Rose has a lot of secrets, Eventide. Many that could endanger her life beyond anything she is facing now, if Voldemort was to find out. If I know her, and I do, she turned you down because she felt guilt at being unable to tell you everything, and fear that she would endanger you, too."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Neville exclaimed, turning onto his back and pounding the mattress with his fists. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It does if you're the one trying to protect the person you love. And with Rose, it's multiplied ten-fold. One of her secrets is so deadly, that if Voldemort were to find out, he would be after her and anyone that she loved in a flash. And yes, I know the secret. But I only know because it involves me, too."  
  
"I don't care! I'd rather die by her side, then not being with her at all." Neville moaned. Harry flinched, feeling pain tighten in his chest.  
  
"It's not that easy, Neville! Rose could never put someone she loved in that sort of danger, if she could help it. No one would! I should know. I'm in the same boat." Harry whispered, looking down at the floor and finding it quite interesting.  
  
"Ginny?" Neville asked softly. Harry groaned and collapsed onto Seamus's bed, which was right behind him. For the first time since he had cried with Rose, he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He nodded speechlessly, and looked away. They were silent for a while.  
  
"Harry? Tell her." Neville finally said, startling Harry.  
  
"What?!" He asked nervously. Neville frowned slightly.  
  
"Tell her. I don't regret telling Rose. At least she knows about my feelings. Ginny deserves to know. She loves you."  
  
"Everyone is telling me that. But it doesn't make it any easier." Harry ranted, as a small grin formed on his friend's face.  
  
"It doesn't. But you won't regret it, trust me. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't let her get away." Neville whispered, getting out of his bed and going into the lavatory. Harry stared after him for what seemed like ages, then stood up.  
  
Perhaps he should take Neville's...and Rose's advice.  
  
"And do a little matchmaking on the side." He muttered, looking at the closed door of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	18. Up time, down time, right time

Daphne: Some of you may be confused on why 'The Phoenix's Prophecy' is spelled, 'Prophesy' in some chapters. The reason is, they both mean the same thing, although they are spelled different and sometimes have different connotations. I know this is a little hard for some people to understand, but I couldn't choose which spelling to use, so I just used both! Please don't hate me!  
  
Anyway, now that's settled, it's back to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! GRYFFINDOR BEATS BEUXBOUTONS 70-280!"  
  
Harry triumphantly held up the snitch, as his team crowded around him, cheering deafeningly. This was their final match before the 'Big Game', as everyone called it. The 'Big Game' was where the two champion teams would play each other, to see who the ultimate team would be.  
  
Coincidentally, it was the Gryffindor's and the Salem Academy Silver-Wolves who would be playing each other in the finals. This being said, Harry felt a strange nervousness to be playing against his sister's school.  
  
"We did it, Harry! Party in Gryffindor tower, tonight!" Ron shouted, as he was lifted past on some of their house-mates shoulders. Harry smiled weakly after his friend, and the quickly hurried into the shower room to get dressed.  
  
Though it had been several weeks ago, Harry had not built up the courage to tell Ginny how he felt. He had been uncomfortably aware of her presence every single time she was near, and she had seemed even quieter than usual. All of his friends were telling him to hurry it up, but none seemed to understand just how tough this was to him, save for Rose. By telling Ginny his feelings, he was laying the grounds for making her an even sweeter target for Voldemort. It also left him open to heartbreak if she was to refuse him.  
  
Harry sighed as he slowly walked back up to Gryffindor tower, his thoughts muddling his awareness of things around him. That's probably why he didn't see Gregory Goyle turning the corner, causing him to bump against the other boy and stumble backwards.  
  
"Watch it, Potter! You're even more absentminded than usual." The bigger boy grumbled, raising an eyebrow. Harry shook himself and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Goyle. My mind's somewhere else."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
Harry didn't even have to ask which one he meant. He simply nodded.  
  
"Tell her when the right time comes."  
  
This sentence, and this sentence alone, caused Harry to nearly swallow his tongue and stare up at his supposed-to-be rival in shock. Not one of his friends had said that. They had told him to tell her 'now', or 'soon'. Never, 'when the right time comes'. Goyle's eyes were strangely understanding.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry finally managed.  
  
"Because, Potter. You have to tell her when the time is right for both of you. Not when other people think you should. Not when you think it should be the right time. You will tell her when it *is* the right time, and only then. That is the only way you're going to get her, trust me."  
  
Now this, coming from a Slytherin, normally would have made Harry burst out laughing. But not now. For some reason, what Goyle was saying seemed a lot more logical than the normal, 'go for its'.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?" Goyle's voice was laced with something that Harry almost could have called 'humor'.  
  
"Next time you want to day-dream, make sure you do it in the privacy of your own rooms. It's really disturbing, seeing the 'great Harry Potter' walking down the hall, looking like a love-struck idiot.  
  
With a very un-Slytherin like laugh, Gregory Goyle walked away, leaving Harry groaning at this sudden revelation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Par-TAY!!!!" Jackson shouted as he waltzed across the room with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. A full-out party was raging in the Gryffindor common-room, and had been since the end of the game. Harry shook his head in amusement and then turned to watch Ron in the act of attempting to stuff a cookie into Hermione's mouth. For once, she was being a good sport about it and giggling at his failed attempts to get it into her closed mouth. In a corner just beyond them, Matthew Lions surrounded by a group of his friends (Victoria among them), reenacting a move that he had done during the game.  
  
Looking away from them, he saw Neville leading Rose through the wall to the other rooms. Just before they disappeared, he noted that Neville's face was drawn but purposeful, and Rose was looking at the floor, tears falling slowly down her face. Harry wasn't sure what was about to take place, but he got the feeling that it would be a healing time for both of the participants.  
  
As his gaze trailed over the rest of the room, Harry noticed something strange. Ginny was not among any of the overly happy, butterbeer-drunk students in the room. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen her since he had caught that one glimpse of her cheering after he had caught the snitch and ended the game.  
  
"If you're looking for Ginny, she disappeared right after the game. I didn't see where she went." Raya murmured, moving up behind him. Harry turned and smiled at her before dashing up to his room. When there, he went straight to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He muttered, poking the map with his wand to try to hurry the process. He found Ginny's dot-self in a room that was undoubtedly the Room of Requirement, and quickly erased the map before putting it back where it had been.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He called to Ron, who turned his eyes away from Hermione just enough to nod.  
  
Just like in daja-vu, Harry remembered the last time he had been in this sort of situation, with the very same girl. It had been at the start of the year, and Harry realized now that that had been the beginning of everything. Something had been formed there, that had changed the course of this year, and had led him to this very moment.  
  
When he got to the Room of Requirement, he stopped to take a few deep, calming breaths, before cautiously opening the door and peering into the room. It was dim, but he could see that the room was the same as before, though the fire had almost burnt itself out. The red hair was still visible, however, and Harry found himself silently moving toward her.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Her voice was soft and calm, though he detected a hint of nervousness behind it. Somehow she had known he was there, even before he had said anything. Ginny sat up and turned her shadowed face towards him.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"I know." Harry murmured, not moving from his place just inside the door. She turned her face away and motioned him to sit on the other side of the couch. Harry did as she suggested and then turned to face her. Goyle's words suddenly raced through his head, and he knew that this was the 'time' that Goyle had meant. This was the time.  
  
"I don't know where to start." She whispered, her voice still sounding calm.  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
"You ignored me." At her words, Harry winced.  
  
"Ever since my first year, you've only come in contact with me either when Ron was around, or when I was in danger. You never seemed to care." Her eyes flickered to his face, and then back to the fire.  
  
"Until this year. This year was different. You paid attention to me. You were concerned about me, and I believe that you even considered me a friend. You took care of me, shared your secrets and let me tell you mine. You laughed with me, cried with me, and helped me to make even more friends with the 'family'. But something's still wrong. You're hiding things still, and you're hiding things for other people, too." Her voice had become slightly clipped here.  
  
"Harry...I need to know. I feel like we're at a standstill, and not going anywhere. It's like time has stopped in this room, and won't start again until I know what's going on in your head. I know it's strange, but..."  
  
"No Ginny. I think I understand." Harry interrupted, his eyes on the fire now, as well.  
  
"I have been hiding things from you...and Ron and Hermione too. Not because I want to, but because if I don't...someone else could die. Someone very close to me, who I don't care to loose. I'm done with loosing people I love." He whispered fiercely. Ginny nodded, and he continued.  
  
"And when it comes to my caring about you...Ginny, I always have. At first I thought that it was because you were Ron's little sister, I'll admit it. Your parents considered me one of the family, and as such, I felt like I had an obligation to protect you. But...it's different now. You've grown up, and I realize that it's not protecting that you need or want." He paused here, and thought that he heard her catch her breath. She turned wide brown eyes toward him, which he met levelly.  
  
"No, it's not." She whispered evenly.  
  
"The only problem is, I don't quite know the extent of what you need or want."  
  
"No, Harry. I am sure you are quite aware of both of those." Her voice wavered a bit at the end, and Harry felt his heart pound faster. Gradually, he turned to face her, and realized for the first time, just how close they were to each other. She was looking at him now, her face shadowed in the dim room, and her amber eyes glinting with tears. It was then that Harry felt all his doubt leave him, and a glorious calm fall over his body. He knew exactly what she wanted...what she needed. And by Merlin, he was going to do his best to give it to her.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." He whispered, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Harry's mind exploded into a world of color as she responded eagerly, her arms moving around his neck. Never before had Harry felt such comfort...such warmth and love and need, all at once. His arms slipped around her slim waist and he pulled her closer, feeling everything crest over him like a wave.  
  
When they finally pulled back, Ginny caught her breath in a little sob and buried her face in his chest. Harry held her close, bending down to bury his nose in her fiery hair.  
  
"I love you, Harry. I tried not to, really, I did. But I..." She trailed off as Harry's mouth descended on her's again.  
  
"I know you did. And I was a fool not to see it before now. I could have lost you." He murmured, brushing his lips across her cheek. Ginny whimpered and snuggled closer.  
  
"Don't ever let me go, Harry. Please?" She pleaded against his neck. He smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
"I don't intend to. I love you, Ginny, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He stated, leaning back against the arm of the couch, taking her with him. He now lay on his back, with Ginny resting across his chest.  
  
"Can we just...stay here tonight? I don't want to leave." She whispered, her eyes searching for his in the dark room. Harry made a sound of assent and pulled her even closer, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of her being so near.  
  
And for just a little while, there were no problems in the world, for him. There was only him and Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find a flame of red hair falling across his shoulder. After a moment of slight panic, he remembered the night before and tightened his arms around the waist of the girl he loved.  
  
Ginny's slightly flowery scent filled his nose, and he smiled as he gazed down at the angel sleeping on his chest. But like all good moments, it had to end. Ginny stirred, her eyes opening and blinking sleepily.  
  
"Morning, Gorgeous." He whispered, watching as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. She gazed up at him for a moment, then, to his surprise, she began to giggle softly. He must have looked bewildered, because she only laughed harder when she looked at him again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look so cute when you just wake up." She giggled, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"Really?" He asked roguishly, tickling her side gently. This caused her to shriek and fall off the couch with a thump. Harry laughed when she sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Hmph. Some boyfriend you're turning out to be." At her words, Harry froze. When she had said, 'boyfriend', a rush of pride had jolted through his body. It had only just hit him that he was now dating the beautiful Virginia Weasley, and she was all his!  
  
"What?" She asked, frowning at his silence. Her eyes widened and her gasp was stopped as his lips descended on hers. His arms pulled her into a crushing embrace as he kissed her mouth, and Ginny fell limp with delight of it. When Harry finally released her, all Ginny could do was stare up at him in shock and wonder.  
  
"Wh...what was that all about?" She finally gasped out, feeling a bit shy under his passionate gaze. Harry grinned happily.  
  
"You're mine. My girlfriend. All mine." He said simply. Ginny flushed at his words, but smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's right! Now, can the little boy tell me why I'm all his?" She asked, as if talking to a baby. Harry growled and pulled her closer.  
  
"Because I love you, and I'm not letting you go." He murmured, burying his nose against her neck and breathing in her scent deeply. Ginny's hands came up and ran gently through his hair.  
  
"I don't want you to. I wish we could stay like this forever." Her voice was soft, and it was obvious she wasn't playing anymore. Harry sighed.  
  
"And reality hits. Our friends are going to be looking for us, you know. And Ron's going to think we..." He trailed off, knowing that Ginny was aware of what her brother would think. She winced and cuddled closer.  
  
"We have classes today." She groaned, closing her eyes in disgust. Harry smiled and moved away slightly.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, we've got to go. I may wish I could run away from reality, but the truth is, I can't." He admitted, causing her to smile with him.  
  
"Come. I'll walk you to the Great Hall." He whispered, offering her his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her away from the place where they had discovered the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where were you last night?" Ron asked in a dangerous voice, as he circled his sister. Ginny and Harry had avoided talking about where they had been thus far, but as soon as all of them had returned to the common room after dinner that night, Ron had approached them and they knew that there was no more escaping it. So Ginny told the truth.  
  
"With Harry." She stated, turning her honest brown eyes to his face. Ron turned red and wheeled around to where his best friend was sitting silently next to Neville. Harry met his gaze evenly.  
  
"And what, in Merlin's name, were you doing for the *entire* night?" He shouted, causing everyone to go silent and stare at him. Shane and Jackson paused in the middle of their wizard's chess game, Raya looked up from her book, Rose and Shirah stopped talking, and Neville winced. Hermione, who had been watching the scene closely, jumped up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we talked for a bit, then fell asleep." Harry said vaguely. Ron's fists clenched.  
  
"You slept with my sister?!" His voice shook with rage. Ginny snorted in annoyance.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, Harry is not that kind of boy, and I am not that type of girl. Nothing happened, I promise." She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually, something did..." Harry trailed off as Ron growled at him, then he continued.  
  
"I told Ginny that I loved her."  
  
This sentence caused many mixed reactions from their friends.  
  
Ron gaped.  
  
Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny.  
  
Jackson and Shane laughed as if this was the funniest thing they had heard in a while.  
  
Raya smiled and nodded.  
  
Rose giggled in delight and went to hug Ginny as well.  
  
Neville sighed with relief.  
  
And Shirah mumbled something like, "About time!".  
  
For quite some time, there was chaos in the room that could not be quieted. The girl's demanded the details from Ginny, and the boy's demanded the details from Harry. Even Ron was beside himself with curiosity. But the two in question simply shook their heads and smiled at each other, silently agreeing to keep their private moment, private.  
  
"Are you mad at me, Ron?" Harry asked later, when the others had gone to sleep. The two of them lay in their beds, gazing up at the hangings above them.  
  
"No. I'm just annoyed that you didn't tell me right away. Merlin, Harry! I was afraid you and Ginny had..." He trailed off, blushing. Harry groaned and blushed as well.  
  
"Ron, as much as I love your sister, neither of us are ready for that. She's only fifteen, and I'm only sixteen. But I warn you, that when we're older..." He grinned as Ron made a gagging sound.  
  
"Oh, please, Harry! Don't even put that image into my mind! She's my baby sister!"  
  
"She's no baby, Ron. And she's a lot more mature than most girls her age."  
  
"Yeah! Most girls her age aren't violently in love with their older brother's best friend." Ron snapped kindly, causing Harry to chuckle.  
  
"Most girls her age aren't in love at all. We've got one strange group of friends, Ron. You've got to admit that. All of us are already head-over- heals in love with someone, and none of us are above the age of seventeen, yet! That's not too common."  
  
"No, it's not. But this is Hogwarts, Harry. Nothing is normal at Hogwarts." Ron reminded him. Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't I know it?"  
  
With this, the two of them settled down into a comfortable sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	19. Checkmate too late

The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 19.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The final game is tomorrow." Ginny murmured, as she and Harry sat gazing out a window in the round living room. They had taken refuge there after a long week of homework, teachers, and reminders of Voldemort's growing power. There had been half-a-dozen more attacks since Harry and Ginny had started dating, and these had been more violent than the previous ones.  
  
"I know. Are you worried?" He murmured, pulling her tightly against his chest.  
  
"No." She answered, her amber eyes finding his green ones. He smiled and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Good. You might give Ron and me some confidence, then, because I'm worried stiff, and he's no better." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and returned to gazing out at the cloudless night sky. Stars twinkled down at them, almost as if they were laughing with Harry. Suddenly, the two heard the doors behind them open, and they both turned silently to see who had entered.  
  
"You mean everything to me, Rose. And I don't care if I do die, as long as I die knowing that I was with you." Came the voice of Neville from the taller figure. Ginny made a slight gasping noise, but Harry motioned her to stay silent as they ducked behind the couch they had been sitting on.  
  
"Are you sure, Neville?" Came Rose's voice, a bit tearfully.  
  
"Yes. I...I love you, Rose. I always have. And I don't care about the risks." Harry watched as Neville pulled Rose into his arms. He felt a bit guilty about seeing this private scene, but he had a feeling that it would be worse if he and Ginny interrupted it.  
  
Harry grinned as Ginny's hand slid over his eyes. He knew why. Just before she had done it, he had seen Neville slowly leaning down towards his sister. There was a long pause, then:  
  
"I love you too, Neville. And if you're willing to go through all that for me, I am more than happy to be your girl-friend." She whispered. Neville gave a relieved laugh, and then there was more silence.  
  
"I'd better get to sleep. Shirah and Raya are going to wonder where I've gone." Rose finally whispered. Neville groaned in annoyance.  
  
"I guess so. Goodnight, my Rose." He whispered. Rose let out a soft giggle.  
  
"Goodnight, my Eventide." She answered. There was the sound of a person leaving the room, and then the shutting of a door.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Neville hissed, laughing quietly afterwards. There was the sound of running feet, and then silence.  
  
"They're gone." Ginny whispered, releasing his eyes. Harry grinned at her.  
  
"I won't say anything if you don't." He muttered, standing up and looking to where his sister and Neville had finally settled their problems. Ginny giggled.  
  
"I won't say anything. But Harry, it was so sweet! Neville deserves her, and vice-versa. I'm glad they got together. But why was she so worried about Neville dying?" Ginny asked softly. Harry sighed.  
  
"Ginny, you know those secret's that I've been keeping? That is part of one of them. If anyone finds out that secret, all the people that Rose loves most will be in danger. The same goes for me. That's why..." He trailed off, unable to say the rest.  
  
"...Why you didn't tell me you loved me right away?" She asked, her eyes knowing. Harry nodded soundlessly, and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"You are already threatened by Voldemort, I didn't want to add to that. Unfortunately, I fear that it's unavoidable. I love you too much to keep it from you, and Rose loves Neville the same way. I suppose we're all in big trouble." He said, slightly bitterly. Ginny grinned.  
  
"I don't mind. And as for my family...they love you, Harry. They'd rather have me be with you, then have us apart because of Voldemort." She informed him, hugging him close. Harry chuckled.  
  
"We're all in this too deep now. Might as well go with the flow!" He laughed.  
  
And with this, the two of them went happily to bed, knowing in their deepest of hearts that everything would be alright, as long as they kept their love for each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now get out there, and do your best!" Ron shouted, as the Gryffindor team sat tensely, waiting for their cue to exit onto the field. Ginny's hand was nestled in Harry's, drawing comfort from him and giving comfort in return. Harry shot her a quick smile as the doors opened and their team was exposed to the crowd.  
  
"AND NOW FOR THE GRYFFINDORS!!!" Shouted Dean Thomas unnecessarily. The team walked out and faced their rivals, eyes filled with the need to win. Harry caught his rival seeker's eye, and kept it as they shook hands and then prepared to start.  
  
The whistle blew, and the players shot to their positions as the Quaffle was thrown into the air.  
  
"AND MATTHEW LIONS GETS THE QUAFFLE AND...HANDS IT OFF TO GINNY WEASLEY. AND QUITE THE SEXY DISTRACTION SHE IS..."  
  
"Thomas!" McGonagle's voice echoed over the crowd and Harry had to smile. It seems that Dean hadn't quite gotten over Ginny.  
  
"Sorry. THE SILVER-WOLVES HAVE THE BALL, THEY SHOOT...YES!!! YES, YES, BLOODY YES! WEASLEY BLOCKS THE SHOT!!! KICK THEIR AS*ES..."  
  
"DEAN THOMAS!!!"  
  
Harry heard this commentary, but his attention was on finding the snitch. His eyes weaved over the field, searching for it, but no glint of gold could be seen. There was a roar of delight that broke his concentration and he looked down to see Matthew grinning up at him proudly.  
  
"AND LIONS MAKES THE SHOT! THAT KID'S AMAZING!!!" Dean shouted. Harry looked down and winked at the younger boy, causing Matthew to beam proudly before turning his attention back to the game.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry still had seen no sign of the snitch. The Silver-Wolves had made two goals, as opposed to Gryffindor's six, making it twenty to sixty.  
  
"Harry, keep your eyes open!" Ron roared as Harry happened to fly over him. Harry shot him a heated glare.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?" He shouted back, before weaving upwards and out of hearing distance. A groan passed through the Hogwarts crowd as the Silver-Wolves scored again, and Harry noticed that Ron was looking more and more alarmed as the minutes passed. Again, he turned his attention back to finding the snitch, and heard nothing until a familiar scream came from nearby.  
  
"Harry! Behind you!" Ginny shrieked, Harry saw the horror in her face, and ducked just in time. A bludger whizzed over his head, brushing against his hair in it's journey. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny's pale and strained face below him, looking up anxiously. He shot her a weak smile, but got not further then that, as he saw a glint of gold right behind her shoulder.  
  
With a speed that shocked even him, he bolted for Ginny, causing her to choke on another scream. The crowd below them was in disorder, as screams, yells, and exclamations of horror filled the stadium. He saw that she was about to bolt and shook his head.  
  
"Don't move!" He shouted, as he closed in on her. Fear filled her face, but she stayed still. Four feet from her, Harry pulled his broom to an abrupt slowing motion. Only inches away, he reached past her and grasped the fluttering ball of gold in his hand.  
  
"Checkmate." He whispered into her ear, his eyes meeting her's. Realization filled her brown orbs, and joy replaced the fear in her face. Gently, Harry kissed her cheek, then slid his free hand around her waist and held up the snitch.  
  
There was complete silence, then:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SPECTACULAR MOVE, POTTER, YOU SLY THING YOU!!!" Dean shouted. Harry couldn't help but grin as he and Ginny landed on the ground together, his arm still around her.  
  
"You did it, Harry! We won! Gryffindor is the best Quidditch team!" Ginny whispered, kissing his mouth gently. For a moment, everything faded away, until a hand slapping his back forced him back into reality.  
  
"WE DID IT, HARRY! WE DID IT!" Ron shouted, grinning. Harry could have sworn he saw tears in Ron's eyes, but Hermione's timely entrance and her quick destruction by kissing Ron firmly on the mouth right there and then, caused his tears to be a thing of the past.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry!" Came a soft voice from behind them. He turned and there stood Rose and the rest of the 'family', all of them beaming proudly.  
  
"Good job, Prongs Jr.! I say we have a prank-fest to celebrate your victory!" Jackson shouted, causing the others to laugh.  
  
"First, we need to shower." Ginny laughed, as she and Harry were lifted onto their house-mates shoulders, and carried from the field.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And prank-fest they did.  
  
That night at dinner, after Dumbledore's heart-felt speech about how proud he was of the Gryffindors, the Marauders struck.  
  
"Um...Harry?" Rose whispered, leaning over to speak to him, though her eyes were glued somewhere else.  
  
"Is there any reason why the Slytherins are growing fur, sprouting boils, and changing colors?" She asked. Harry's eyes met Jackson's, and they both snickered.  
  
"Squirting Food!" Ginny choked, her eyes wide.  
  
Indeed, the Slytherins were doing all of the things Rose mentioned, and more.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked in a deadly voice, turning a glare on Ron. He smiled innocently down at her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, love. That isn't bad. Just wait." He chuckled, watching as the Slytherin table began to panic and draw attention to themselves. Granted, there were a few Slytherins who had conveniently not tried to eat the squirting food, or hadn't received it...  
  
Goyle was shooting them strange looks, as if he was trying not to laugh, and the little Slytherin girl that Victoria had befriended was now choking on her pumpkin juice, in an attempt to not laugh.  
  
But as Ron had said, it wasn't over yet.  
  
"I LOVE THE MARAUDERS AND HOPE TO BECOME JUST AS SMART AS THEM ONE DAY!" Came a shout from near Goyle. It was Crabbe, and he was standing on the Slytherin table wearing nothing but a white toga.  
  
"PEACE ON EARTH! GOODWILL TOWARDS MEN! LOVE MUGGLES AS MUCH AS I DO!" Came the voice of Pansy Parkinson. She too, was standing on the table and wearing a toga. Unlike Crabbe, who looked like a marshmallow in his, she looked rather like an ugly ghost.  
  
"I WORSHIP DUMBLEDORE AND THINK HE'S THE HOTTEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" Draco Malfoy piped up. Unlike his fellow Slytherins, he was in a hot-pink body suit covered in red hearts. His blonde hair was flashing red and gold, causing anyone who looked at it to be blinded for a few seconds.  
  
The rest of the school was howling with laughter as more Slytherins stood up, adding their two-bits in.  
  
"And for the Big Finale..." Neville muttered, as Shane did a drum-roll on the table. Suddenly, the Slytherins (including the boys), were all decked out in puffy red can-can dresses. They all threw their arms around each other's shoulders and began to do a shockingly good rendition of the Can- Can.  
  
"THE GRYFFINDORS ARE THE BEST,  
  
THEY FLATTEN ALL THE REST!  
  
YOU CAN TRY AND CRY,  
  
AND CRY AND TRY,  
  
BUT THEY'LL KICK YOUR AS* NO LESS!"  
  
The entire room was in hysterics now, and from what Harry could see, most of the teachers were overcome with laughter as well. His eyes found Dumbledore's, and he relaxed when he saw them sparkling with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Check it out!" Jackson hissed, discreetly pointing his wand towards the Slytherin table. After a few seconds, a group of words appeared over the table, flashing gold and red to draw attention.  
  
"Brought to you by the Second Generation Marauders!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Granted, all of the 'Second Generation Marauders' had received two-week detentions after this little escapade, but even Hermione had to admit that it was worth it.  
  
"Can you believe it? Only a few months left of school, and we haven't had to face a Voldemort-problem in the entire time we've been here!" Ron chirped, as he slung himself down onto a cushion next to Hermione. They were all gathered in the 'family's' living room, recovering from that day's detentions. Well, the boys were recovering. The girls were trying to help them.  
  
"Maybe he's too frightened to face our Mr. Potter." Jackson commented, grinning. Harry felt his heart sink at the reminder of Voldemort, and reality crashed down.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Jackson. You never know what he'll pull next. He's just biding his time." Shirah snapped. Harry had to agree with her. Voldemort had been too quiet.  
  
"Harry, you haven't had any...of those dreams lately, have you?" Hermione asked nervously. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Not since last year. Dumbledore helped me with my Occlumency earlier this year, but I haven't even felt those sort of dreams trying to get into my mind." He murmured, looking listlessly out a window. He felt Ginny slip her hand into his, and he felt better.  
  
"I don't think that's how he's going to attempt his next attack." Rose whispered. Harry noticed that her voice was shaky, and she had turned a sickly pale. Neville put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.  
  
"Harry, beware. Voldemort has many more ways to control you, now that he has your blood in him. But you also have ways of controlling him, too. Remember that." She breathed. Harry stared at her, wide-eyed, as she struggled to stand up. Her face was fearful, and she had to lean against Neville for support.  
  
"Rose, are you alright?" Raya asked in alarm. Rose shot her a weak smile but said nothing.  
  
"You need to rest. Why don't you go to bed?" Neville suggested. Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head violently, her eyes finding Harry's and pleading with them.  
  
"Wait, Neville. I'll take her." He said, jumping to his feet and taking his shaking sister from Neville's arms. The other boy gave him a jealous look, but allowed Harry to lead Rose into her bedroom, and shut the door behind them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he helped her into her bed. Rose turned terrified eyes to his.  
  
"Harry, I had a vision. But not like my other ones. This one was...different." She whispered, tears in her voice. Harry sank onto the bed beside her.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Voldemort. He's coming. He's going to try kill Dumbledore, and maybe a few more people in the process. But he didn't say...but I don't know how. All I know is that it's going to be soon." She breathed brokenly, suppressed sobs welling with every word. Harry looked at her and moaned softly. Things were suddenly getting a lot worse.  
  
A flash of pain seared across his scar, and Harry jerked back, his hands flying up as if to protect his forehead.  
  
"Harry! What is it?" Rose sobbed, her eyes frightened.  
  
"Voldemort. He's happy." Was all he could say.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	20. Oh such deathlike rapture

The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 20.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing's happened! I'm going crazy, here!" Jackson seethed a few days later. They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating lunch. After Harry's announcement, Rose had alerted the others, drawing their attention away from herself and back to Harry. They had all been alarmed at his realization, but there was nothing that any of them could do, but wait. And all of them were getting impatient.  
  
"The you-know-what is no better then us. Dad wrote me last night and told me that they are all on high alert." Ron muttered, as he leaned over to speak with Harry.  
  
"The teachers are no better. Something's obviously wrong." Hermione stated, as she flashed a look at the teachers table. Dumbledore was eating calmly, but the others looked unsettled. Snape occasionally would rub the arm where his dark-mark was hidden, and May looked tense. McGonagle looked more sour than ever, and Flitwick seemed more.....twittery these days.  
  
"Everyone's up at arms. Can you blame them?" Ginny said, as she met Harry's eyes. He slowly shook his head and sighed.  
  
"But there is nothing we can do, except try to be prepared." He muttered. Ginny snuggled closer to him, her eyes half-closed. He felt Rose slide closer to Neville, and watched as the other boy's face turned slightly red. He noticed that her face was pinched with something more than worry, and her eyes held a restless light in them that was almost..... animalistic. Harry's worry for his sister grew, and he knew that something must be horribly wrong. But since Rose was refusing to tell him, there was nothing he could do or say at the moment.  
  
"I need to think." Rose suddenly announced, getting up abruptly and quickly rushing from the room. Her friends gazed after her in shock, and Harry felt a strange foreboding feeling welling up inside of him. For some reason, his eyes flickered over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting. The other boy had his eyes glued to the doors that Rose had just exited from, and a strange, almost knowing look was on his face. Harry sat up straight and alert.  
  
"I'm going to go talk with her." He informed them as they all looked at him with just as much worry as they had with Rose. It took nearly all his power to walk nonchalantly out the doors of the Great Hall, and the moment he was sure he was free from prying eyes, his casual gate turned into a full-out run.  
  
He had to find Rose, and fast!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had no doubt about where he would find her, and his instincts proved to be right. He found his sister laying prostrate on her bed, her body shaking violently.  
  
"Rose?!" He shouted, bounding over to the bed and grasping her shoulder. Her breathing was coming in pants, and her eyes were wide. The green color of them seemed to have taken over her entire eye as he managed to get her to look towards him. He recoiled in horror, but refused to let go of her shoulder.  
  
"Harry.....beware....."  
  
Despite her quaking body, her voice was steady and a bit deeper than usual. He had only seen this sort of thing once, and that had been when Professor Trelawny.....made her prophesy and the end of third year.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
"He is coming! He is coming! Death and distraction in his wake. Two attempts it will take, to rid him of this world forever. But the second may be the death of him who lived, if any die in the first."  
  
This was said in a terrifying tone, and Harry finally released his sister, who had fallen still when she stopped talking. She was gasping weakly for breath, and her skin was pale and sweaty. She was still for a few moments, as Harry's mind whirled with the words she had just spoken. No, not just words, a prophecy!  
  
"Harry....." Weak and drained, Rose's voice sounded like she was talking through a mouthful of chalk. He quickly moved closer and ran his hand through her hair, in what he hoped was a comforting way.  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
"You made a prophecy." He whispered. She choked and struggled to rise onto her elbows to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were now back to normal, but they were full of terror.  
  
"But I don't see into the future!"  
  
"You did this time. And Rose, it's not good." He tried to keep his voice steady, but found it hard. For some reason, he felt exhaustion washing over him like a wave, and he had a strong urge to climb into bed and not get up until the next day. Rose sighed deeply, her breath catching as she did.  
  
"Voldemort's coming, Harry. I can feel it." She whispered. Harry nodded, reaching up and brushing his fingers over his aching scar. It had been constantly hurting as of late, and he had taken to ignoring it. But now, the ache was turning into a full-blown sharp throb, just adding to his need for sleep.  
  
"I know. I just don't know what he's planning. Goyle hasn't been able to get any information, and I've had no contact from Remus for some time, so I don't know what's happening on that end, either. All I know, is that he's not planning on approaching in a way that we'd expect. But then, what else is new?" He asked sarcastically, getting a weak smile out of his sister.  
  
"I suppose the only thing we can do now is wait. And try to figure out why I saw a future scene and not a past or present."  
  
"What did you see, exactly?" He asked, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't remember." Were her last words, before he shut the door behind him and walked back up to the boy's dorm for a long nap.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet. The darkness surrounded like a cloak, and pressed in at him from every corner. It was a place unlike any he had seen in his dreams before.  
  
Then, there came the voices.  
  
"I'm a seer, Harry."  
  
"She couldn't say my name, so she called me Lee....."  
  
"It shows you your patron animal!"  
  
"I'm a deer? Like Harry?"  
  
"Maybe Goyle has changed."  
  
"I am Cassia Malfoy."  
  
"I don't regret telling Rose I love her....."  
  
"Tell her when the right time comes."  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Nothing's happened! I'm going crazy here!"  
  
".....if any die in the first."  
  
"It is time."  
  
He looked around frantically, trying to see where the voices were coming from. The walls around him were warping.....changing. Now there was a long hall before him, almost like the one he had seen in his dreams last year. But this one was different. He could see no door to exit from, just an empty corridor. The voices repeated themselves, over and over, filling the hallway with echoing noise. He did the only thing he could.  
  
He ran.  
  
"Harry....."  
  
On and on he ran.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Faster, faster!  
  
"Harry!"  
  
There! A ending to the hall. Not a door, or a doorway, but an opening nonetheless. That was Dumbledore's voice calling him. But it was weak and ill-sounding. He felt panic enter his chest as he rushed out of the tunnel.  
  
There lay Dumbledore.  
  
It was not a room, nor was it like anyplace he had ever been. It was simply a place with dark, swirling clouds forming the firmness on which he stood, the cover over them, and the four walls.....or whatever they were, around them.  
  
'Professor!' He tried to yell, but no sound escaped from his lips. He rushed forward, and choked when he saw open wounds on the professor's neck, face, and the visible parts of his arms. The other man's robes were torn and tattered, and blood was showing through some of the tears. Dumbledore's eyes were shut, and his beard swayed in an invisible breeze.  
  
He reached for his wand, grasped it and pulled it out. He needed to help Dumbledore! If he didn't, he'd bleed to death! He desperately tried to say a charm that he had been taught earlier in the year, but it was not the charm that sounded from his lips.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He watched in horror as green light tore from his wand and bulleted for the Professor's body.  
  
Everything slowed and the seconds ticked by like minutes.  
  
An evil laugh filled the air at that moment, and his blood ran cold.  
  
"NO! VOLDEMORT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He shouted, watching as the slowed green light trickled towards Dumbledore.  
  
"I can, Potter, and I have! Say goodbye to your beloved Professor!" The evil laugh rang out again at this, and Harry screamed as pain beyond even the Cruciatus Curse seared through his scar. More screams joined his.  
  
THERE! A flutter of red and gold. A musical cry like none other ever heard!  
  
Time returned.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The curse struck.  
  
All went black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I? How did I get here?'  
  
Harry looked around himself. It seemed as if his dream had ended, but another one had now taken it's place.  
  
Now he was in a room. A plain white room with no decorations, no windows, no doors. Only a flimsy black curtain hanging against the opposite wall. He had seen that curtain before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where it had been.  
  
His mind returned to his former dream. It had been so horrifyingly real. Dumbledore injured, Harry trying to help, Voldemort using him as a pathway for that evil curse.....no, that was wrong. Voldemort had taken over his body without him knowing it. And then that melodious cry. That flash of red. It had been a phoenix, if he had ever seen one. Then the curse striking.  
  
Harry closed his eyes to make the image go away, but when he opened them, he wished he hadn't. Because now, he wasn't alone in this dream-room. Now, there was something that he wished he never had to see, even in his dreams.  
  
"ROSE!" He shouted, running towards her prostrate body. She was deathly pale, and motionless. Her eyes were closed and her long lashes brushed against her colorless cheeks. She wore a strange dress of pure white, that covered her arms, and went past her feet. Harry leaned down and took her wrist, searching for a pulse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He put his fingers under her nose, praying for a breath.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"No.....NO!" Harry moaned, pulling her still body against him as he desperately tried to think of ways to wake her.  
  
This was a worse dream than the first one.  
  
Oh, so much worse!  
  
He sobbed, bringing her pulse-less wrist up to his face, kissing it gently. His sister! His little lost sister! DEAD!  
  
Something wet smeared across his forehead as her wrist brushed across it, but he barely noticed. Her body was cold. So cold.  
  
Again, the wetness returned as he bowed his head over her hand, brushing her wrist against his forehead. This time, it annoyed him and he reached up to brush it away. Harry then looked at his fingers with growing horror.  
  
Blood.  
  
His scar was bleeding. But worse yet, blood was beginning to stain the white sleeve of her dress, right around the area of her wrist!  
  
Pushing the sleeve up, he was horrified to see a lightning-bolt shaped scar, identical to his, cut into her skin. Blood was seeping from the cut, mingling with that that had begun to drip from his own scar. Harry wanted to pull back in disgusted horror, but instead, an invisible force pushed him foreword, causing his head to rest back on her wrist. His tears of anguish began to fall again, as he felt his blood mingle with that of his sister's.  
  
Then, the wet was gone. The blood vanished.  
  
Pink returned to white.  
  
Gasps of breath rattled a air- deprived chest.  
  
A hand clenched another.  
  
A choked gasp and the rise of two shocked emerald eyes.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"H.....Harry....."  
  
Eyes fluttered open to meet shocked, tear-filled ones. Harry caught his breath, and with a moan, gathered his weak sister into his arms.  
  
"You're alive! You're alright!" He chanted over and over, unable to help himself. She weakly reached up and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Harry, Rose....."  
  
Harry and Rose looked over their shoulders to see the black curtain flailing in an invisible wind. Then, it moved aside. Harry choked on a lump of pure shock that entered his throat, and he heard his sister gasp next to him.  
  
For there, in front of them, stood.....  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
His hair was a mess, and his eyes were full of shock, but he seemed younger, somehow. Even younger than when Harry had last saw him, just before he fell behind the.....  
  
"The Veil! That's what that is! That's the veil that's in the Ministry!" Harry choked, standing up as shock overwhelmed him.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be behind it.....I thought. Why am I here? Why are you here?! You didn't die, did you?" Sirius asked in obvious panic. The two younger people stared at him in surprise.  
  
"WHAT? No! This is just a dream." Harry stated uncertainly. Sirius's eyes turned sad.  
  
"No, Harry. It's not. This is the place that people who are crossing over come. They may stay here seconds, they may stay here days.....even years. But it all leads to the same place, and there's only one way you could have come here. You are dead."  
  
These last words were ominous, and Harry shivered.  
  
"Then how come you're here and not behind the veil? And how come Rose was dead, and now she's alive. This *is* a dream." He tried to sound more assured, but his voice shook at the end. Sirius's brown eyes widened.  
  
"What is happening? Why is this happening?" He muttered. Neither of his companions could answer.  
  
"Harry, look." Rose whispered. Harry turned and saw what she was motioning at. On the other side of the room, there had appeared a.....hole in the wall, just like the vastness that he had encountered in his first dream.  
  
"We have to go." She whispered. Harry didn't argue, but Sirius shook his head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You are here, aren't you?" She asked, her voice sounding more like an annoyed hiss. Harry looked at her in surprise, and Sirius blinked.  
  
"But I'm *dead*." He whispered. Rose rolled her eyes and took his right hand with her own right hand. Then she took Harry's right hand with her left. Harry took the hint and grabbed Sirius's left hand with his own left and together in this circle, they walked through the hole.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	21. Wake to a nightmare, wake to a dream

The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 21.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
".....impossible....."  
  
".....were dead, I saw it....."  
  
".....students.....panic if they knew....."  
  
".....possible?....."  
  
".....I can't say. When they wake up....."  
  
"If they wake up, you mean....."  
  
"*When*. Look."  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly, as conscious finally returned to him. Blurry figures crowded around his bed, seeming to almost close in on him. Pain pounded in his head, and when he opened his mouth to ask what in Merlin's name they were staring at him for, a moan emitted instead.  
  
"Here, Harry."  
  
A cool hand was placed over his forehead, and he felt the headache immediately lessen. Another hand gently put on his glasses and he was finally able to discern who was standing over him. And just how many there were.  
  
First was Dumbledore, standing close to his head on the left. Then came Remus Lupin, looking pale and gaunt. Next to him stood the DADA teacher, Professor Sheryl Hendreckson, who was supporting Remus with an arm around his waist. Charlie Weasley was next, with Tonks right next to him, and Bill on her other side. Arthur Weasley stood at the base of the bed on the other side, looking tired, and his wife was next to him, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. Madam Pomfrey, with a bottle of.....something in her hand, was looking down at him with a relieved look, and Professor McGonagall was next to her, looking anxious. Then came Snape, who was looking rather stricken himself, standing near Harry's head on the right.  
  
"Professor.....I had two dreams....." Harry tried to begin, but his voice broke off weakly, at odd times. The group around him looked at each other fearfully, then most looked away from him.  
  
"Oh Harry, love......those weren't dreams." Molly whispered, stroking a lock of his hair back from his forehead. Harry jolted and then was still.  
  
"What happened? Did I really attack Professor Dumbledore? Did Rose really die? Is she dead? Where's Sirius? Tell me! Tell me now!" Harry's voice rose with every word, and panic filled his veins. It took both Snape and Dumbledore to hold him down, as the others looked on in distress.  
  
"Calm yourself, dear boy. We will tell you." Dumbledore murmured in a calming voice. Harry stopped struggling and fell back against his pillows, spent. He realized now that he must be in the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened?" Harry managed. Madam Pomfrey looked worried.  
  
"Albus, maybe we should wait until he is well again, to tell him. He needs food and rest....."  
  
"NO! Now!" Harry demanded, attempting to sit back up. He was pushed back down again and Dumbledore raised his other hand to quiet everyone.  
  
"No. He needs to know now." He stated. Then he turned to look at Harry, his eyes glittering strangely. Harry recognized at once that this old professor was holding back tears.  
  
"Those were no dreams you had, Harry, if I miss my guess. You will have to tell me about them to confirm it, but I think that Voldemort had taken over your body, even then." Dumbledore said softly. Harry felt pain in his chest.  
  
"Why my body? Why not my mind?" He choked out.  
  
"Because you had blocked that means of controlling you. But he still has your blood. And that was all he needed to control your body, though how he managed it I can't guess." Dumbledore sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What did I.....Voldemort do?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"He tried to attack Dumbledore through you." At Dumbledore's words, Harry choked on a lump of guilt in his throat, and felt tears stinging behind his eyes.  
  
"It was like you were in a trance. You just walked through the door during our Order meeting (which we were having in Snape's dungeons), marched up the isle, and then....." McGonagall shuddered and stopped talking.  
  
"I did the Avada Kedavra curse." Harry whispered in a strangled voice, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"No, Voldemort did. It was like time had slowed down, though. You started shaking violently, and then you began to scream at Voldemort. It was then that we realized what must have happened. But no one realized it before Rose McBride. She came running into the room and was jumping in front of Dumbledore before anyone could do much of anything but scream. We didn't know how she found out about where we were, or how she got there so fast, but she was there." Professor Hendreckson filled in, her voice shaking. Harry's mind filtered back to that musical cry and the flash of red and gold that had blocked Dumbledore. If he didn't know better, he would have said that it looked almost like a phoenix in flight.....  
  
"The curse hit her, green light blinded everyone, and when we were finally able to see, you both had disappeared. We were so afraid that you had been taken by Voldemort....." McGonagall whispered.  
  
"Then Madam Pomfrey came down the stairs screaming that you had just apperated into the hospital wing, both of you dead." Snape added in a voice unlike his own. It sounded almost strangled, like he was trying to keep emotion from entering it.  
  
"By the time we got up here, you were both breathing again, but you were unconscious and looked like you had been through a war. And how Miss McBride survived I will never know." Dumbledore finished. Harry just shook his head, unable to say anything.  
  
"No one blames you, Harry. They saw the pain you were in. They saw you struggling. They heard Voldemort themselves." Dumbledore murmured. Harry's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry. My poor little boy." Molly whispered, sitting on Harry's other side and putting her arms around him. Harry heard her words and he lost it. Loud, uncontrolled sobs wracked his body as he hugged her for dear life, burying his face in her neck as he cried.  
  
"She was.....dead. Then we both bled.....and she came back. And.....Sirius.....he was there too. Where is he? We.....brought him with us." Harry wailed between sobs. He didn't see the startled looks that were exchanged by everyone but Mrs. Weasley. It took quite some time for Harry to finally calm down, and Mrs. Weasley held him the entire time, tears raining down her own cheeks all the while.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean, Sirius came with you?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice, when Harry's sobs had turned into hiccups and a few tears. Harry released his hold on Mrs. Weasley, but didn't let go of the hand she offered as he leaned back against his pillows.  
  
Slowly, he retold everything that had happened, from the first dream clear till when he, Rose, and Sirius linked hands, and had left the room. By the end, the people around him were giving him looks of horror, shock, and slight fear. Molly clutched his hand tighter, stroking it gently in a comforting way.  
  
"Sirius came.....back through the veil?" Remus finally stammered. Harry nodded tiredly.  
  
"But how could Rose have been dead if she was in that room with you? I mean, you were both obviously dead when you appeared in here, but didn't the dream Sirius tell you it was a waiting-room? Why didn't you just go through the veil, if you were dead?" Tonks asked logically.  
  
"I think I understand. Harry, you didn't go through the veil because you weren't meant to die yet. Rose wasn't all the way through, because she wasn't all the way dead, yet, no matter how impossible that sounds. And Sirius.....that, I don't understand." Arthur spoke, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe.....it's because he fell through the veil without having died *first*. The spell Bellatrix shot at him wasn't the killing curse, I think it was a stunning one. What if the stun part of it only wore off as we arrived there, giving him the chance to cross back through because he *wasn't* dead?" Harry asked, his eyes drooping. Exhaustion was seeping through his muscles, causing his want for sleep to double. Everyone looked thoughtful at this revelation.  
  
"But why isn't he here, then?" Bill finally spoke up. Harry sighed and shrugged, to tired to do anything else.  
  
"Here, Potter. I think enough is enough. You need your sleep." Madame Pomfrey shoved a glass of sleeping potion at Molly, who took it.  
  
"Wait! Where's Rose?" Harry asked weakly. The group parted slightly, so Harry could see the screened-in bed next to him. Pomfrey parted the screen slightly, so he could see his sister's pale face, then moved it back into place.  
  
"Satisfied?" She snapped, looking annoyed. Harry nodded.  
  
"Very." He whispered, as he willingly took the potion that Molly poured between his lips. Just before everything faded, Harry whispered his last words for a while.  
  
"I love you, sis."  
  
He was already too deep into sleep to notice the startled looks they shot at him and at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry next awoke, sunlight was pouring into the Hospital wing, temporarily blinding him. When he finally managed to see, he immediately noticed that the screens around his sister's bed were gone, and she was lying in plain view. Her long hair spilled over her pillow like water, and her lily-white skin shone with the sunlight that fell across it.  
  
"Rose." He whispered. He also noticed that her attire had changed once more. She was now wearing a white sleeping shift, that left her arms bare. He could see the new scar (lightening shaped) on her left wrist, where their blood had mingled during that horrible night. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry came out of his thoughts at the wonderful sound of Rose's voice. Her emerald eyes were open, and staring at him with a happy light glinting in them.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up." She trilled, smiling. Harry sat up, and stared at her.  
  
"We're alive. We shouldn't be alive, you know." Was the first thing that left his mouth. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know. But I think I know how we survived." She murmured hesitantly. He motioned her to continue.  
  
"Our blood. It mingled with each other, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I read somewhere, that there used to be a ceremony that the ancient witches and wizards would do. Family members would cut themselves, and then touch their wounds together so that their blood mingled. It was supposed to strengthen family ties. But they stopped doing it when they realized that besides just strengthening ties, it also tied them together in ways that were not so good." She paused here, looked into his eyes, and continued.  
  
"If one person was hurt with a Cruciatus curse, the other person or people felt it and/or got the effects of it as well. It didn't go to extremes, like if you get a paper cut, the other person would get one or something like that, but it did enough to frighten them into not doing it anymore. I think that's why I survived. We shared blood. Yours was not dying, therefore, I didn't die."  
  
"So.....this means that you die when I die?" He asked, feeling worry enter him. She smirked.  
  
"Not necessarily, unless I wanted too. I could still die, and you would live. I think it is more like a lifesaving tactic. Because you weren't dying, and we had just shared blood, I couldn't die that one instance. That doesn't mean that nothing's stopping me from dying some other time." She murmured. Harry pondered this for a moment.  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"Blood Bonding. We're blood-bonded now. If you're in trouble, I will know it without having to have a vision, and vice versa. If I'm frightened, you'll know. Things like that." She explained. Harry grinned.  
  
"If you're getting too close to Neville, I will be able to stop it!" He chuckled. She growled and knocked him in the head.  
  
"You'd better not! Besides! The bond doesn't work that way." She snapped, eyes flaring much like her mother's once had. He grinned.  
  
"That is a very good theory, Miss McBride. But you've forgotten one small detail. That only works with family members." Came Dumbledore's voice from the doorway. The two guilty parties yelped in surprise, and turned to see him smiling down at them. Harry felt his heart sink, and he felt Rose's distress. Were they ready for everyone to know their secret? The secret that could save or kill both of them?  
  
"Actually, Professor.....we'd like to clear up that one little detail....." Rose trailed off, unable to continue. She looked at Harry in desperation, but he was at a loss as well.  
  
"I can help you there." Came another voice. They all looked up to see May come into the room, looking frightened but determined.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore.....I have not told the complete truth about how I came to adopt Rose." She said, moving to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"You see, I didn't find her in America, nor is she a genuine American. In fact, she was actually born in London, and I took her away only a few hours after her birth. She went with Jackson and I to America, to wait until Sirius had a stable job that would support us." May paused here, her voice trembling.  
  
"She is Lily's daughter, Albus. James's daughter." She stopped as Dumbledore shot her a stunned look, then motioned for her to continue, obviously unable to speak.  
  
"They gave her to me so Voldemort would never know of another child, and Rose would have a chance at a normal childhood. They couldn't do it for Harry, but since no one but I knew about Rose's birth, they knew that she would at least have a chance. No one but the three of us ever knew that the Potter's had a second child. And no one was ever to know until Rose herself was ready to for it to be revealed."  
  
"Then you knew?" Dumbledore asked softly, gazing into Rose's eyes, so much like Lily's that it made him stop and look again.  
  
"Yes. I've known since I was eight." She admitted.  
  
"How?" His voice was sharper here. Rose sighed.  
  
"I'm a Seer, Professor Dumbledore. I can only see things that have happened in the past, or are happening in the present. That is up until a few days ago....." She trailed off, and she and Harry shared a knowing look.  
  
"And you've known?" Dumbledore questioned Harry. He nodded.  
  
"Since she came to stay with the Dursley's last summer." He affirmed. Dumbledore sighed and took a seat on Harry's bed.  
  
"You two have a lot to explain. You too, May." He warned. May was about to answer when a sharp bark erupted in the hallway outside the Hospital wing, and then the door slammed open, allowing a huge mass of black fur to barge through the door and throw itself at Harry.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" Harry shouted, a happiness beyond any he had ever felt, seeping into his body. The dog immediately changed back into Sirius Black, who held Harry tightly.  
  
"You're alive! I'm alive! We're all alive!" The older man yelped, holding his godson tightly. Sirius looked no worse for the wear as he pulled back and studied Harry, but a thump from behind them told them that one person had not taken this return of Sirius's very well.....  
  
"May?! Love, are you alright?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I understand, now." Dumbledore said slowly, later that day. They had spent the entire morning and afternoon talking about what had happened, while May and Sirius sat close by, watching on and occasionally falling into their own conversations about what had happened.  
  
"Good. Because I'm getting sick of explaining." Harry groaned, falling back against his pillows. All the strength he had had this morning was long gone, and now he was running on sheer will. Rose smiled weakly from her position cuddled up in May's arms. She had long ago stopped talking, too tired to comment.  
  
"You're right. How about a good meal, then bed?" Dumbledore suggested, looking at Madame Pomfrey who had been watching the touching scene all day. She seemed in a much better mood and obediently went to fetch them some dinner.  
  
"Now, I am needed down in the Great Hall, I believe. And no, I have told no one about what has happened, except for the obvious, so they are all quite worried about your disappearance. We've made up a story about why you are up here, so no one is particularly worried, but your friends and significant others will be quite eager to see you tomorrow morning, I suspect." Dumbledore chuckled, before leaving the room.  
  
"Sirius.....where have you been?" Harry asked finally, after the old professor had disappeared. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Right where you left me. Inside the Ministry, outside of the Veil. I'll tell you, I had a really hard time sneaking past those Ministry workers to get here....." Sirius chuckled, pulling his wife close in his arms. Rose smiled, then paled.  
  
"Does Jackson know about....." She trailed off as her adoptive parents shook their heads.  
  
"We decided it would be best to tell him after he sees for himself that you're alright. I don't think he would be able to handle two shocks at once." May told them softly. The two younger people nodded in understanding, and then in unison, yawned.  
  
"Look, love! They're already doing things at the same time, and they're not even twins!" Sirius teased. Harry shot him a weak glare, while Rose hit him lightly in the arm before collapsing back against her pillows.  
  
"I think that I'll skip the dinner, thanks. I just want to sleep." Harry moaned, rolling over and covering himself with the blankets. Rose immediately agreed and the older two decided not to push things.  
  
"All right. We're not hungry, so we will be going to bed too, I think. Goodnight, you two. Sweet dreams." May called, as Sirius led her away.  
  
"Rose? Harry? Thank you." Sirius murmured just before he shut the door behind them. Harry and Rose managed to smile at each other before their eyes fell closed. They both knew why he was thanking them.  
  
He had gotten another chance at life.  
  
Just like they had.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	22. Ending a year with shock value

Daphne: Just to let all of the reviewers and readers know, there is a *VERY* important message at the end of this chapter. Please read it!  
  
Thank you very much! Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 22.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Rose, we were so worried!"  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything!"  
  
"Why are you so pale?"  
  
"You look like you two have gone through a war."  
  
This last thing was said by Shane, as he nonchalantly dropped into a chair next to Harry's bed. The two siblings were now surrounded by not only the 'family', but also Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gregory Goyle, Cassia Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Actually, we were, of sorts." Rose muttered, plucking at a place on her blanket as she shot Harry a look out of the corner of her eye. He sighed.  
  
"First of all, you'd better all sit down." Harry commented. Looking confused, they did as they were told. Soon, Cassia was seated on Shane's lap, while Ginny took a seat next to Harry on the bed and Ron and Hermione situated themselves on the end of his bed. Neville sat next to Rose, holding her hand, while Jackson and Luna reclined on the bed behind Rose. Shirah and Raya sat on the end of Rose's bed, while Goyle took the seat in- between the two beds.  
  
"You remember that afternoon where I had to leave and Harry followed me?" Rose finally asked after several minutes of silence. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, it started when....." Rose went on to tell them about her vision (in the meantime admitting her Seeing abilities), and then Harry took over and told them about his dreams.  
  
"The only problem was, they weren't just dreams. I was really doing them." He whispered. Horrified gasps rang out and Ginny gave a small sob next to him as she buried her face in his arm. He clutched at her hand and continued.  
  
"Voldemort had taken over my body....." He went on to tell them about what had happened while he was in his 'trance', and what had been said after he awoke. Because of a mutual agreement, he and Rose had decided to leave out Sirius's part in the whole drama, mostly for Jackson's sake. By the end of the story, everyone but Harry and Rose were slack-jawed and speechless.  
  
"Well.....anything else you want to tell us?" Jackson asked in a shaking voice, as he attempted to be humorous. Harry and Rose shared a look.  
  
"Two or three others. But for these, you really have to be open minded." He informed them, while reaching over to the beside table. Dumbledore had brought up his photo album when Harry had requested it, to show how much Rose looked like her mother. With this in mind, Harry opened the book again and pointed out the picture that he had shown Ginny at the start of the year.  
  
"Ginny, will you tell me again, who these people are?" He asked, looking down at the smiling pair in the picture.  
  
"Jackson and Rose." She murmured, obviously wondering where this was going.  
  
"Now look at this picture. Who are they?" Harry asked, turning to a page with a picture of his mother surrounded by the Marauders.  
  
"Your mom, your dad, and their friends."  
  
"Exactly. But at first, you thought that Jackson and Rose were Sirius and Lily, because they look identical to them, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's your point, mate?" Ron asked in an annoyed voice. Harry sighed.  
  
"Jackson, I think it's time that you told them." He said, looking over at the other boy. Jackson was fidgeting in his seat, looking like he would rather be anywhere but there.  
  
"IlooklikeSiriuscuz'he'smydad."  
  
"What?" The group chorused, unable to hear the boy's mumble. Jackson looked up, aggravated.  
  
"I look like Sirius Black because he's my dad, ok?!" He shouted, a stunned look coming to his face as he realized what he had just admitted. Harry, Ginny, and Rose were not surprised, but the others gaped at Jackson.  
  
"Oh.....Jackson.....I'm sorry. We had no idea....." Raya trailed off as he held up a hand, pain filling his eyes.  
  
"It's alright. He's gone now. There's nothing anyone can do." He muttered. Then he looked up.  
  
"You said two or three. What are the other two?" He questioned, ducking his head. Harry saw that he was blinking back mist from his eyes.  
  
"Well, there's an obvious reason why Jackson looks like Sirius. But there's also a reason Rose looks like my mum." Harry stated in a low voice, glancing sidelong at the said girl. She had stiffened, but took the cue.  
  
"And that reason is because.....I am her daughter." Rose said quietly. There was a stunned silence where the faces of their friends shifted emotions by the second. Jackson's eyes had filled with anger now, and he glared at Harry.  
  
"That's not funny. Quit joking around. My mom adopted Rose in America." He snapped. Harry nodded.  
  
"She did. But Rose was born right here in London, under the name of Rose Marie Potter. Mum and dad gave her to May so she could have a chance at a normal life. And that's why I never new about her until last summer." He admitted. He saw that Hermione and Ron's faces were mixtures of shock and hurt that he had not told them, and he felt his chest clench.  
  
"You kept this a secret all school year?" Hermione finally asked, as she was the only one able to speak.  
  
"I had to. Voldemort would have killed her if he had known before this. So Rose and I agreed not to tell anyone. We would care for each other at a distance, but refrain from telling anyone, including Dumbledore, who she truly was."  
  
"We can understand if you're mad at us. But there are some secrets that are best left alone until the proper time to reveal them. I was actually surprised that Hermione didn't call this on us before hand, when we told you about the blood-bonding." Rose commented. Hermione's cheeks reddened a bit, but she said nothing.  
  
"So.....Harry is not the only Potter. Now there's two of you. This is too weird." Ron groaned, burying his head in his hands. Harry turned to grin at Rose, but found that Neville's intense gaze was on him.  
  
"Harry.....you knew that I loved Rose. I told you myself. You even helped me though that time where she rejected me. And all this time, you knew. You knew I was falling in love with your sister and you didn't try to stop me. Why?" He asked, his amber eyes growing dark. Harry's grin turned into a lesser smile.  
  
"I did it because I knew that it was the best for Rose. You are the only person I would allow to get near to her in that way. I trust you, Neville, and I know you will love Rose like she needs to be loved. I had no fears that you would hurt her, therefore, I saw no reason to keep you from dating her." Harry said, sounding even older than he felt at the moment. By the end of his speech, the two in question were bright red and Neville was grinning widely.  
  
"I'll do my best to keep that trust, Prongs Jr." He muttered, slipping an arm around Rose's waist. They were all silent for a moment, thinking this over. Ginny cuddled closer to Harry, her smile showing him that she was not angry at him for keeping such secrets away from her.  
  
"What's the third thing? It had better be good, because I don't think anything could beat what we've just found out." Shirah said sarcastically. Rose and Harry both burst into smiles and Harry shot her a wink.  
  
"Actually, this'll beat them all." He informed them, chuckling slightly. During their story about what had happened, Harry had noticed a mound of fur sneaking into the Hospital wing, and hiding under a nearby bed. He had no doubts about who it was, and he knew that they were just as ready as he to reveal the third and final surprise.  
  
"You know, Rose and I came back from near-death. But.....have you ever known anyone who's come back from what is thought to be full death?" He asked slowly. Everyone shot him disbelieving stares.  
  
"Come on, Harry. That is impossible." Hermione chided, raising an eyebrow. Harry smirked.  
  
"Is it? I think our third surprise can be revealed now." He said this last part in a louder-than-necessary voice, and watched as the huge dog slipped from under the other bed. With one swift change, Sirius Black was standing behind his oblivious audience.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Black-from-the-dead." Rose chirped jokingly. Ginny looked away from Harry's face to see what she was talking about and let out a scream. The others turned or looked up, startled.  
  
"Gosh. Tough crowd." Sirius stated, looking from one overcome face to the next. His gaze finally rested on his own son's pale face, and he grinned.  
  
"Don't go fainting on me. I had enough of that with your mother." He warned. His face lost all humor, however, when he saw his son's reaction.  
  
Jackson McBride-Black stared at his father, motionless. Then, without prior warning, his face crumpled. Huge sobs wracked his body as he raced for the man he had come to call 'father'. Sirius willingly took his son in his arms, holding him tightly as Jackson clung to him, unable to speak. Harry saw tears rising into his godfather's eyes, and knew that the man had finally found the peace it would take to help him recover from Azkaban.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. If I had been there, you wouldn't have gone. You wouldn't have died! It was all my fault and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jackson choked out. Sirius swallowed.  
  
"No. I would have gone anyway. I would have died despite you being there. It wasn't your fault, nor will it ever be." He comforted. Jackson's sobs quieted, and he stilled.  
  
"Um.....this might be a stupid question.....but are you really alive?" He finally asked, pulling away. This caused everyone to burst out laughing, releasing all the pent-up emotions and tension that had been left in the room.  
  
"Yes. Don't ask. It's a long story."  
  
"Trust me, dad. We have plenty of time." Jackson informed him Sirius sighed and looked at Harry.  
  
"Between you and him, I'll never get a spare minute's rest. I'll be as grey as Remus." He groaned, causing them to laugh again. Oh, it was so good to laugh!  
  
They finally all calmed down, and Sirius began to tell them his part of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//*HARRY POTTER'S SISTER SITUATION*  
  
by Yarrow Yewbean  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The only child of Lily and James Potter. Or is he?  
  
Though many wild rumors and stories have emerged over the past few years about the famous, 'Boy Who Lived', none are stranger than the allegation that was brought to the attention of this newspaper.  
  
Harry Potter, thought to be the only child of James and Lily Potter, does, in fact, have a SISTER!  
  
It was discovered soon after Sunday's alarming incident when two students, Hogwarts own Harry Potter and Salem Academy's Rose McBride, were allegedly found half dead on the floor of the hospital wing in Hogwarts (details of how they came to be in that condition are still unknown, though some suspect foul play).  
  
After the two students were revived, they supposedly admitted to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that they were siblings, and that they had known it for quite some time. It is unknown whether Miss McBride's adopted mother, May McBride, knew of the fact that her daughter was actually a Potter.  
  
Though Albus Dumbledore has, in the past, denied any and all reporters from the Hogwarts premises, news-crews from all over the world are lodged up in Hogsmede, a nearby town, hoping for more information about this shocking new revelation.  
  
The two young people in question, Miss McBride and Mr. Potter, are believed to still be recovering from their mystifying injuries in the Hogwarts Hospital wing, and their conditions are not known at present. We must simply watch and wait, hoping that more information will be available to explain these shocking occurrences.....//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//*SIRIUS BLACK.....ALIVE AND FREE?*  
  
by Quiten Morrow  
  
***  
  
Private sources have revealed to the Daily Profit, that escaped convict Sirius Black, the convicted murderer of thirteen muggles and the late Mr. Peter Pettigrew, is in fact, alive!  
  
It came as a shock to the Wizarding World last year, when Harry Potter came forward and admitted to journalist Rita Skeeter that Mr. Black was an innocent man, and that it was truly Peter Pettigrew (the man thought to have been murdered by Black), who killed those muggles. Mr. Potter openly showed his support for Sirius Black as did many of his friends and supporters.  
  
Sources from the Ministry of Magic announced later that same year that Sirius Black had died in a battle with You-Know-Who, fighting for, not You- Know-Who's side, but right alongside Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.  
  
It was revealed, however, that Sirius Black is very much alive and well, when he walked confidently into the Ministry of Magic Wednesday, alongside his old-time girlfriend, May McBride, who also happens to be the mother of his son, Jackson McBride, and the adopted mother of Rose McBride-Potter. They were accompanied by a brigade of aurors, who protected them as they made their way through the building. Both of the aforesaid walked calmly into the Minister of Magic's office, and came out half an hour later looking, as one observer told us, "blissfully happy".  
  
It was later privately revealed to many of the Ministry of Magic workers, that Sirius Black had been freed from all charges of murder, and allowed to go off scotch free! The reasons for this sudden pardon are still unknown, but ever since last Wednesday, neither Mr. Black, nor Mrs. McBride have been seen in public.  
  
Our only hope is that our questions about this strange occurrence are answered soon.//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat up in a rage, his eyes flashing as he read this.  
  
"How did they know? Who told them?!" He hissed, fists clenching around the paper, crumpling it dangerously. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge was informed of the goings on here, for obvious reasons. Unfortunately, he saw fit to tell the whole world as well." He said, his face looking like a thundercloud. Rose, who was next to them, tore the paper out of Harry's hands and read it to herself. When she was finished reading the two articles that Harry pointed out, she let out a shriek of anger and pounded her fists on the mattress on either side of her legs.  
  
"HOW COULD HE?! THAT HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE.....MONSTROSITY OF A WIZARD!" She screamed, turning over and burying her face into her pillow, allowing sobs to overtake her. Everyone who had learned their secret had agreed to tell no one but the Minister what had truly happened. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the Minister did not wish to stay quiet with the information.  
  
"I am going to have a long talk with that man. Right now." Dumbledore murmured, as he stood up and stalked from the room. It had been the first time he had seen the paper, but Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore knew this was going to happen.  
  
"Great. Now everyone knows. Just what I need. More publicity." Harry groaned. Rose smiled weakly as she turned a tear-stained face towards him and clutched at her pillow.  
  
"I don't think I've ever hated anyone. But I hate him. I do."  
  
"You're not alone." Harry said, leaning back against his pillows and looking at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey was on the far side of the room, slamming bottles of potion down on the shelves. She had been informed of the going's on, and she was no more pleased with the articles than they were. And these were just two out of hundreds that were most likely being published at this very moment!  
  
"No, you're not alone." Growled a voice from behind them. Both turned to see a livid Professor Snape, holding a clenched copy of the paper. His dark eyes flashed with anger, and his lips were pressed tighter than Harry had ever seen them before.  
  
"I suppose everyone in school knows?" Rose asked quietly. Harry looked at his sister in surprise, wondering how she could be so casual with Snape.  
  
"Absolutely, as was Fudge's goal in the first place." Snape spat, throwing down the paper onto the table at the foot of her bed. Harry stared at him in shock. For the first time since he had known him, Snape was acting half- way civil. And it seemed as if Snape was more angry at Fudge, then he was at Harry or Rose.  
  
"He did it so people would question their loyalty to Harry, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. But it's not working. Now people are even more loyal to him. And the students are in an uproar, right now, wondering the truth of the matter. Your friends have stayed mysteriously silent, thank Merlin." Snape muttered, as Pomfrey came over to give her patients a look over. She had reluctantly agreed to let them leave today, but she had insisted on them coming in for a daily once-over for the rest of the year, just in case.  
  
"I think it is safe for you to go now. But I suggest you both take it easy for a few days, and don't allow that cut to open up again, Miss Potter." The nurse commanded, pointing at Rose's wrist. At the "Miss Potter", Rose's cheeks had reddened, but she looked quite pleased.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Severus, will you escort them to their tower? I don't want one of them collapsing on the way and not being able to go for help." Pomfrey said sharply. Snape nodded silently, and with a sigh of relief, Harry walked out of the place where he had spent the last few weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Harry sat on his sister's bed as she reclined on the pillows, looking at a magazine. Her emerald eyes flickered up for a moment in assent, then went right back down. Harry smiled.  
  
"What is it with you and Snape?" This seemed to catch her attention. Her hands tightened on the magazine and her eyes found his.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why is he being so descent to me all of the sudden? Why is he so.....there's no other way to put it.....kind to you? What did you do to him?" Harry demanded. She sighed and allowed the magazine to fall onto her lap.  
  
"The correct question would be, what did I say to him. Do you remember the first day of school, when you boys caught me down in the kitchens?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had gotten up early because I couldn't sleep. I decided to walk around the castle for a while, and try to find my classes for the day. The dungeon door was open when I went by, so I peeked in. I'm afraid I gave Severus a nasty little shock, looking so much like mum." She trailed off here, grinning. Harry frowned slightly in confusion.  
  
"So, you talked to him then?"  
  
"After I called him down. You see, Harry, I used to see flashes of the past when I was little.....the lives of mum and dad while they were here at school. I saw Severus in quite a few of those."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And so I confronted him about it. I was nervous, and I accidentally let it slip who I was."  
  
"WAIT! SNAPE KNEW THAT YOU WERE MY SISTER?!" Harry shouted, standing up. Rose looked annoyed.  
  
"I just said that. And I didn't have to tell him, he was smart enough to figure it out on his own."  
  
"So he's known this entire time?" Harry asked in a quiet whisper. Rose nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes. He has. That's what our conversation was about.....among other things. You see, I reminded him of mother, and it was a little unsettling for him." At her words, Harry snorted.  
  
"I'll bet. He probably wanted to hex you for being the spawn of a 'mudblood'." Harry winced as he said this, and Rose hit his arm gently.  
  
"No. He wanted to protect me."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, incredulous. Rose looked down at her hands, before looking up again.  
  
"Harry.....Severus had another reason to hate daddy, other than what the Marauders did to him during school, and how daddy saved him from Remus."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He was in love with mum."  
  
This statement sent a shockwave of disbelief and astonishment through his body, as he collapsed helplessly back onto the bed. Rose stroked his hair as he slowly began to shake his head, unable to bear the idea of Snape loving his mother.  
  
"Are you sure?" He finally choked out. Rose nodded.  
  
"Yes. I've had lots of talks with Severus since then, and have come to that conclusion. And when he saw me, he felt the urge to protect the one thing that made Lily's death seem reasonable, besides you. And since I look so much like mum, it made him even more determined to watch out for me. He really isn't a bad person, Harry. Just misunderstood." She said thoughtfully, as she gazed out the window. Harry lay still, processing what she had just said.  
  
"And you trust him?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
Harry sighed in resignation. There was no way he would be able to persuade his sister otherwise, and now that he thought about it, Snape's daily reactions to him did seem to prove that theory. He was the image of his father, but with his mother's eyes; therefore, he was a daily reminder of what Snape had desired, but had been forced to give up to another man, who was in all cases his rival. Rose, however, was the spitting image of her mother. Snape must have gained an affection for her out of his love for Lily. If he could not have Lily, at least he could care for her daughter and love her as a father might. It all made sense to Harry, now.  
  
"Fine. I can't say I'm entirely happy about it, but I'll let it go. I can see why he wants to protect you." He murmured. Rose smiled.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The school-year was near it's end. All the exams had been taken, the stress- level had drastically reduced because of this, and the school had finally begun to settle down from it's shock about the miraculous tale of Harry Potter and his long-lost sister.  
  
The rumors that had been flying around the school since Voldemort's attack on Harry, quieted the night that Harry and Rose were released from the Hospital wing. There had been the expected stares and whispers as the two had entered the Great Hall, but that was to be expected. It had taken several days for everyone to get over the fact that there was a new Potter in the school, but because of Rose's natural friendliness and openness, she had quickly been accepted by most of the other students.  
  
After talking with their friends, Harry and Rose had come to a conclusion about his dreams. The phoenix that Harry was sure he saw saving Professor Dumbledore must have been the image that Harry's unconscious mind had formed of Rose. It stood to reason, seeing that her patron animal was the Phoenix in the first place.  
  
But this was all over now, and life had returned as much to normal as was possible under the circumstances. Sirius and May were living at Hogwarts for Sirius's safety, and Remus had also sought refuge there after reporters continuously accosted him for information about Harry, Rose, and Sirius. Jackson had no qualms about his father being there, and had taken to sleeping in their living-quarters so he could be closer to them.  
  
"You know, I still can't get over the fact that this has passed over so casually, without a peep from Voldemort." Hermione murmured the night before the students were to be let out for the summer.  
  
"I think it's because he's afraid of attacking so soon after his failure with Harry." Neville commented thoughtfully, taking a bite out of a roll he had in his free hand; his other arm was around Rose's waist.  
  
"I think he's just a coward." Ron said loudly, looking pointedly over at the Slytherin table as he said this. Harry noticed that most of the Slytherins either didn't hear, or ignored him. But Draco Malfoy happened to look up at that moment, and caught his eyes. Harry nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the shielded look in Malfoy's eyes, something he had never seen there before. It was almost as if Malfoy was trying to keep something bottled up inside of himself. Harry quickly looked away, afraid to wonder what that was about.  
  
"Well, you have to admit. It's a relief that he hasn't done anything lately. Even though it is a bad thing that he's still out there, at least we have a little more time to prepare for his next attack." Raya said quietly.  
  
They all had to agree with that one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye, Harry! See you later!" Ron shouted, as he was led away by his family. The entire Weasley clan had showed up at the station to pick up Ron and Ginny, and also to meet Rose. They had immediately accepted her, and Mrs. Weasley was already planning a way to convince Dumbledore to allow Rose and Harry to come over during the summer. Rose was going to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius, May, Jackson, Remus and (surprisingly enough), Professor Sheryl Hendreckson over the summer.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry." Ginny whispered, reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry smiled and held her close, ignoring the fact that not only was her entire family watching, but also the Dursleys who were standing nearby.  
  
"I love you, Gin. Don't you ever forget that." He murmured against her lips, pulling back reluctantly. There was no sound from anyone around them as they looked around at the faces of their loved ones—and not so loved ones (in the Dursley's case).  
  
"I won't." She answered, grinning up at him. He smiled back and then turned around to allow his sister to embrace him.  
  
"I love you, Harry. I'll see you soon." She murmured, looking over his shoulder at the stunned Dursleys who were looking at her like she was a ghost. She shot them a sweet smile, then released her brother with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Remember to write, Prongs Jr.!" Jackson added from his place between his parents. Harry grinned and waved as he moved to join the Dursleys.  
  
"What on earth was Rose doing here?" Petunia was the first to speak as Harry reached them. He looked at her calmly.  
  
"She went to my school over the year, Aunt Petunia. And boy, do I have a story to tell you!" With this, along with a disarming laugh, Harry led his so-called 'family' from the station.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
****WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
  
The next chapter skips ahead one year in Harry's life! Do not be surprised, and please, refrain from sending me reviews that are filled with comments about how confused you are. IT SKIPS AHEAD ONE YEAR! Please remember that, and enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
~Daphne Li  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	23. From death's clutches, I wake

Daphne: I thought about putting in the full of Harry's seventh year, but I decided against it. It would have distracted the reader from the plot-line that has been created in the previous chapters, and would have probably taken a lot more chapters to do. So I decided to keep it like this. I really hope you don't mind, and I hope that you enjoy the last real chapter of this story! There will be an epilogue, and the side-story and sequel, but for 'The Phoenix's Prophecy, one more chapter and it's the end!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 23.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ONE YEAR LATER~*~  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Up at arms!"  
  
Seventeen year-old Harry Potter looked out over the sea of frightened, war- hardened people and creatures standing on the vast Hogwarts grounds. His heart clenched as he noted for the umpteenth time, that many of those standing here, would probably never live to see another day. There were hundreds of wizarding students among the crowds, as well as aurors, and other witches and wizards of every shape and size, all ready for what was to come.  
  
Harry stood at the front of the group, surrounded by the DA students (past and present), and the people who loved him most. Ron, Neville, Jackson, Shane, Fred, and George, were among those closest to him at the moment.  
  
This year had been the most trying for everyone in the wizarding world, thus far. After a relatively quiet and peaceful summer, everyone had returned to school with high-hopes for the year. Those hopes were smashed, however, when there came the news of a huge massacre of muggles in the heart of London. After that, attacks from Voldemort were common. The prisoners of Azkaban had been released, crazed Deatheaters plundered the country, and hope seemed to be a dream to most of the magical community.  
  
Then had come a secretive group of young people called the DA, who seemed to be able to tell where an attack was going to happen, before it did. They had begun to show up at attack sites, overcoming the Deatheaters, and bringing hope to those who had none. The imprisoned Deatheaters were then held in special, secure cells at the Ministry of Magic, much to Cornelius Fudge's horror.  
  
After that, death-rates lessened, but the attacks didn't. It seemed as if Voldemort was determined to wipe out the magical world, no matter what. The year had passed in this turmoil, many innocent people loosing their lives, and many good magical people losing their family members.  
  
But Harry Potter was as determined as Voldemort. Concocting a spell that would shield the user from everything but the Avada Kedavra, he had taught it to the DA, making sure that the teachers knew about it so they too, could teach it to their students. The spell had been a success, and less of their side had perished. But there was one casualty that came just after the success of the spell, that made everyone almost loose the will to win.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore had died.  
  
At the hands of Voldemort himself in a very bold move, the Professor had sacrificed himself so the identity of the DA would remain secret. Voldemort had surprised the DA members during one of his attacks by appearing himself at the battle. Dumbledore had arrived, managed to distract him long enough to allow the DA members to get away, and had been killed under Voldemort's hand.  
  
Voldemort had taken this as a certain victory. Unfortunately for him, Harry Potter's wrath was not to be ignored in this case. Determined not to stoop to Voldemort's murderous level, but to be just as vicious as him, Harry had used information from Severus Snape to find a Deatheater encampment. From there, he and the DA had attacked, taking over half of the camp into custody, without killing one person. Harry knew that it had put a huge dent in Voldemort's army, and that Voldemort would need to use all of his knowledge to defeat them from then on.  
  
And that attack had led them here. To this very place on the grounds of Hogwarts. According to Snape, Voldemort had split his army into two separate groups, one that was to attack the Ministry of Magic and free all the prisoners, and one that was to attack Hogwarts and get rid of the one remaining enemy stronghold. Lucius Malfoy was to lead the attack on the Ministry, and Voldemort himself was expected here.  
  
And that was what brought them to this horrible, time-stopping moment.  
  
"You're sure the girls are safe?" Ron asked in a tense voice. Harry nodded, his eyes forward. He had managed to talk many of the older Hogwarts women into staying in the castle, both to keep an eye on the younger students and to stay in the Hospital wing and help Madame Pomfrey with the injured from their side. It had taken quiet a fight to convince Ginny, Rose, and Hermione into staying, but in the end, the combined efforts of the boys (plus a few very powerful binding spells that they were forced to use) had won over, and the girls had grudgingly agreed to stay.  
  
"He's coming. Get ready." Harry said sharply, his eyes on a point in the forest in front of him. The point where he knew the Dark Lord and his followers would soon emerge from.  
  
'...Death and distraction in his wake. Two attempts it will take, to rid him of this world forever. But the second may be the death of him who lived, if any die in the first...' The memory of Rose's prophesy flitted across his brain, and a bitter smile appeared on Harry's lips.  
  
"No one died last time, and I will win this time." He muttered.  
  
It was then that the first shadowy signs of the approaching army appeared through the trees.  
  
"NOW!" Was Harry Potter's final roar to the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Colors swirled here and there, causing dizziness to whomever saw them. Voices shouted, roars were endless, screams of victory were heard, screams of pain mixing therein.  
  
People falling all around, disappearing before they hit the ground. The smell of blood, sweat, tears...rain, filled the air.  
  
Two people faced off, their wands connected, the same spell sprouting from both. A large ball of power wavered back and forth, until finally striking one of the wands.  
  
Screams, yells, pleads, chaos.  
  
Blessed blackness.  
  
No more noise.  
  
Silence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? Harry?"  
  
"Oh, love, please wake up! Don't leave me!"  
  
"It's over, Harry. You did it, don't you see? We won! You can't die on us, now! That's not how things are supposed to happen."  
  
"Come on, Prongs Jr. We need you."  
  
"He's gone, Harry. Voldemort's gone."  
  
"Harry, my son, wake up."  
  
"Harry, my baby boy, wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Blackness ebbed, white light filled it's place, and green eyes opened slowly.  
  
Harry felt everything hit him like a train, even before his eyes took notice of those around him. The year flashed past his memory, and he felt tears come to his eyes. Then he finally saw the blurry, wavering figures around him and attempted to reach out a hand to the nearest blur of red. It gave a sob, and Harry found himself enveloped in a smothering hug.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Oh, Harry!" Came Ginny's sob, as he felt her kisses rain down on his face. He lay still, reveling in the delightful feelings that swept over him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and another gently placed his glasses on his face. It was then that he saw who it was who surrounded him.  
  
Ginny was in his arms, sobbing breathlessly. Rose was on his other side, holding his hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. Mrs. Weasley was next to Ginny, crying as well, as Mr. Weasley held her tightly. He had a bandage around his forehead and a few bruises, but that was all of his injuries. Ron and Hermione were beside them, Ron's arm hanging at a funny angle, but other than that, no visible injuries. The other Weasley boys stood behind them, all with their own detriments, but nothing that kept them from standing over him, grinning like they never had before. Sirius, Remus, Jackson, Shane, Neville, Goyle, plus many others crowded around the bed he was in, all of them standing, though some of them were wincing as though it hurt them to.  
  
"Voldemort's gone." Harry finally said in a stony voice. There were nods from everyone.  
  
"The Ministry is safe?"  
  
"Yes. And still in tact, though we'll have to do some damage repairs." Came Percy's voice from the Weasley part of the group. Harry was surprised to see the third Weasley brother, beaming down at him from the confines of his family. Fred and George actually had their arms thrown around him, and he looked like he had never been in a fight with them.  
  
"Casualties?"  
  
"No students. That shield spell worked perfectly. Half a dozen aurors were killed, along with thirty-or-so civilians. Ten centaurs, and a few other creatures, that's about it." Bill listed off.  
  
"Voldemort's side?"  
  
"Thirty killed on the Hogwarts grounds, fifteen at the ministry, including Lucius Malfoy. All the rest were either injured, disarmed, turned themselves in, or they tried to flee. We've got most of them, and we're questioning the ones that are able to talk. No deatheater is going to be allowed freedom this time." Tonks said from beside Charlie. She had burn- marks on the right side of her face, but was otherwise fine.  
  
"Dementors?"  
  
"Either distroyed or sent back to Azkaban. We have to decided whether or not to allow them to continue guarding there or not, though." Arthur said calmly.  
  
"How long was I out?" Harry asked.  
  
"About two hours." Was Ginny's muffled reply from his chest. He took a moment to kiss her hair, and then looked up.  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"As you well know, he's dead. The spell hit his wand, you collapsed, and he went up in a blaze of white light. And I thought it was the great Harry Potter who was supposed to go up in a blaze of glory." Fred joked. Percy smacked his side, and Harry was surprised to see a slight smile come to his lips, just as everyone else smiled at this comment.  
  
"Student injuries?"  
  
"Surprisingly few. The worst is Collin Creevey, who charged at a Deatheater who wouldn't fall, and basically ended up hurting the man and nearly getting his arm amputated in the process." Shane spoke up. Everyone winced.  
  
"Is he alright?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
"He's fine. He's more worried about you...everyone is. Most of the school is waiting downstairs to hear if you survived or not. We couldn't find any injuries..." Hermione trailed off as Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. I just lost a lot of energy. But I'm fine now. How many Slytherin students are left?"  
  
"Quite a few, actually. They will be closely watched. Snape's keeping an eye on them right now, because most of them are distraught about loosing their family members." Goyle said evenly.  
  
"Actually, the Ministry called in someone to do the explaining. I was down in my office, having a very interesting conversation." Came Snape's voice. They all turned to see him striding into the room with a peculiar look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" Arthur asked. The professor's eyes raised, revealing a slightly proud light in them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy went neutral."  
  
There was silence at this statement, shock coming from all sides of the group.  
  
"WHAT?!" Came the resounding cry. Snape smiled dryly.  
  
"He went down into my office before the battle started. He had sent me a note yesterday, that made me question his loyalty to the Dark Lord, but I didn't think about it until I went there to get a healing potion, and found him sitting at my desk. The first words out of his mouth were to question me if his father was dead. When I told him, 'yes', his response was a 'good riddance'."  
  
"THE COWARD HID IN YOUR OFFICE?!" Ron roared, his face thunderous. Harry, however, was thinking this over and quickly came to a conclusion.  
  
"He didn't hid. He refused to fight, and he went there so he would have nothing to do with the war." Snape shot back.  
  
"In essence, he deserted." Hermione said softly.  
  
"No, Hermione. He went neutral. That's the only way to phrase it. He was in his rights to do so. As many civilians chose not to fight, so did he. He went neutral." Harry said, leaving no room for arguments.  
  
"Snape, what does Headmistress McGonagall plan to do now?"  
  
"I was going to ask you for advice about that, Mr. Potter. You seem to be the mastermind of the operations." Minerva McGonagall said as she walked into the room. To say Harry was surprised would have been a lie. He thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"First, we allow all remaining seventh-years to Graduate tomorrow, as planned, and send the students home the next day. Then we need to construct a council to help us decide what to do school-wise. Fudge needs to be thrown out of office, and a new Minister of Magic must be elected. Then we set up a council to help the new Minister make decisions based not only on what he/she thinks is right, but what the public believes fair, as well." Harry said this slowly, thinking over each subject as he mentioned it.  
  
"So Graduation is set for tomorrow?" McGonagall questioned. Harry nodded and she smiled.  
  
"Good. Now I think we all need some rest..."  
  
She trailed off as she noticed that Harry was no longer paying any attention. Rather, his attention was fully on the little red-head who had captured his lips in a fierce and loving kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed as he exited the school from a side-exit. His thoughts had been muddled since his defeat of Voldemort, and everything was progressing so fast it was making his head spin. He had gotten no sleep the night before, as his mind was thinking up new ways to help the Ministry and Hogwarts get back on their feet.  
  
He had just gotten through the Graduation ceremony, which was an outrageously big thing, and had decided to skip the school-wide party in order to get away and organize his thoughts. He had waited for a moment when all his friends were busy, and then escaped.  
  
Harry found his feet were taking him further from the school grounds, and closer to where the train would be coming to pick them up tomorrow. But for some reason, Harry felt like this was where he was needed.  
  
And he was right.  
  
The train-station had now come into view, and Harry saw a lone figure standing on the platform, it's white-blonde hair gleaming in the mid-day sun.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry knew without even having to question, why Malfoy was here. Because of his choice in the war, there would be threats on all sides for him now. Not just from the sons and daughters of the captured Deatheaters, but also from the good side as well. Draco would not be safe here any longer, and the boy knew it quite well.  
  
Harry felt something like pity rise in his chest, for the young man who had nothing. As he moved closer, he saw that Malfoy's eyes were fixated on the on-coming train that was to take him away. Harry knew that Malfoy might never be completely good, but in making the decision to go neutral, he was certainly part of the way there. He also knew that he couldn't let him leave without giving the lone boy a little assurance that there were still people out there who were still dependable.  
  
"Malfoy." The word slipped from Harry's lips before he could stop it. Malfoy turned, his face registering surprise. Their eyes met, and Harry saw that shielded look in his eyes that he had first seen in his sixth year.  
  
"What?" Malfoy questioned. Harry knew that this was his chance.  
  
"If you ever need anything, I'll be here." He said, calmly. He knew from the slight lightening of Malfoy's eyes, that his words had hit their mark.  
  
"Thanks, Potter." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Anytime. Take care, Draco." Behind them, the train was stopping, and Malfoy sent it a glance before looking back at Harry.  
  
"You too, Harry."  
  
With this, he got onto the train. Harry watched him disappear from sight, then turned to look back up at his beloved school. So many things had happened there, and so many things would in the future. Children would continue attending, the parents of some of those children having been students there themselves. Harry could almost see the future of the school, reaching out into the distance.  
  
But his future, and that of Draco's, were not so easy to map. He was almost positive that someday, Ginny would be his wife and their children would come here. But what of the things in-between then and now? And what of Draco, who had no visible future except that which he was journeying on now?  
  
The train-whistle blew, startling Harry, and he looked up just in time to see a bit of white-blonde hair in one of the front compartments. Then, it was gone.  
  
"Good luck, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered, before turning and walking back to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you?"  
  
Harry looked up from his book to see Professor McGonagall standing over him. He gave a slight nod and followed her out of the common-room and into the hallway. They walked until they reached her office, and when they were both comfortably seated, she began.  
  
"As you know, there has been an mandate given to Cornelius Fudge, ordering him to step down from the Minister of Magic position. As you and I both know, choosing the next Minister will take a lot of consideration, especially on the part of choosing the candidates for the position." At her words, Harry nodded again.  
  
"Now, the Ministry has made a rather shocking request, which I want to bring to your attention, and it is getting a lot of support from everyone around."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They wish you to run for Minister." McGonagall said, her sharp eyes on him. Harry turned shocked orbs back at her, than vigorously shook his head.  
  
"NO! No, Professor, I could never take that position. I would not be fit for it."  
  
"Oh, but you would, Mr. Potter. I am sure you would do very well in that position." She assured him. Again, Harry shook his head, this time, smiling.  
  
"No. I am willing to help you find candidates, but I will not become one myself." He insisted. McGonagall smiled.  
  
"I had hoped you would say that. Which brings me to my next reason for bringing you here. I am old, and I most certainly don't need the duties of Headmistress hanging over my head. Therefore, I would like to know. Would you be interested in being Headmaster of Hogwarts?" At her question, Harry sat, stunned. As little as he had expected the first question, the second left him speechless. He had never even imagined taking up such a role as Headmaster.  
  
There was silence for quite a while as he thought this over. Voldemort was no longer here, taking away his number one reason for becoming an auror. Plus, he already knew more than an auror was really required to...and if he was Headmaster...that would mean he could be closer to Ginny and maybe even Rose, if she chose to stay...  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of complete silence, Harry looked up with a gleam in his eye, his decision made.  
  
"On one condition. I get to be the Quidditch Professor as well." He said with a grin. McGonagall worked to hide a smile. Ever since Madame Hooch had retired, she had been worrying about who to get to fill the position. This would make things a lot easier.  
  
"We have a bargain, Mr. Potter." She said, holding out her hand. Harry grinned and instead of taking it, pulled his stunned professor into a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks, Minnie." He murmured, before letting her go and leaving the room.  
  
From that moment on, the future so unknown to him began.  
  
It was a future his parents had died to give to him.  
  
It was a future that Albus Dumbledore had sacrificed himself for.  
  
It was his future.  
  
Their furture.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	24. Epilogue

Daphne: Alright! This is the last chapter...or the epilogue, if you will! I am so glad that you have enjoyed the story, and I hope that you enjoy the next two!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Phoenix's Prophecy  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~HALF A YEAR LATER, AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE~*~  
  
Eighteen year old Harry Potter looked around at the people surrounding him at the dinner table. Beside him sat Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend of just over a year-and-a-half. On his other side, his best friend Ron Weasley sat chatting happily with his wife of six months, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, sat at the head of the table, with Charlie Weasley and his new bride, Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley beside them.  
  
Bill was next, talking eagerly with his own wife, Fleur, while George Weasley slipped a strange looking ice-cube into his drink under the watchful eye of his girlfriend, Shirah Wilcox. Fred was also watching and snickering, as his wife, Angelina, smirked and sipped her drink. Percy Weasley and his wife, Penelope, were ignorant of all of this as they stared into each other's eyes, much to the discomfort of Rose and Neville, who were seated next to them.  
  
It was a Hogsmede day at Hogwarts, so Harry, Neville and Hermione had taken the day off to spend with the Weasleys, celebrating the wedding of Charlie and Tonks. They had brought Ginny, Shirah, and Rose along so they could enjoy the day, too. Professor McGonagall had assured Harry that she would be able to take care of the students during their absence.  
  
Harry had found it surprisingly easy to settle into the role of Headmaster. There had been a few troublesome students, but they had all mellowed out after a small talking to. Hermione had been offered an apprenticeship of sorts with Professor McGonagall, who was looking forward to retirement but wanted someone there who would be able to bring justice to the position of Transfiguration Professor. Neville had also taken a job at Hogwarts, when Professor Sprout chose to retire that year. Surprisingly enough, Neville was a favorite among the students this year; it was a rare thing not to see him walking down the halls, surrounded by five to ten eagerly questioning students.  
  
Rose, Rayana, Victoria, and Shirah had all decided to attend Hogwarts that year, instead of returning to America and finishing their education's there. May Black (formerly known as May McBride), had quit her teaching job and was now working for the Ministry, while living with her husband, son, Jackson Black and daughter, Rose Black-Potter. Jackson also worked for the Ministry, alongside his father, in the Unspeakable division. Shane Biederon, Shirah's cousin, was now engaged to Cassia Malfoy, and worked as a curse-breaker for Gringotts.  
  
Ron had taken a job as Keeper on the Chuddly Cannon's team. He was quickly making a name for himself. Gregory Goyle had become (shockingly enough) an auror, and visited the school quite often in order to see his girlfriend, Rayana Moore. As for what happened after Fudge had been kicked out of office...  
  
Arthur Weasley was elected into the Minister of Magic position. It had been a huge shock to the Weasley family, but not so much to Harry, seeing as he had been the one to nominate him as a possible candidate for the position. Arthur had been somewhat reluctant to leave his Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, but had amiably taken his position and was proving to be an impeccably good Minister. He was well-loved by his colleagues, and admired by the wizarding community.  
  
The Wizarding world had almost returned to normal since the battle against Voldemort had ended. The Ministry had been fixed up and improved, the school grounds had been repaired, much by the help of the grateful Centaurs. And all around, people were beginning to revel in the ever- present assurance that Voldemort would never return.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Ginny's hand on his arm, and noticed her worried amber eyes gazing up into his. He smiled down at her reassuringly.  
  
"Just thinking." He murmured lightly. She smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Everything. And how lucky we are." He murmured, planting a kiss on her lips. There was a chorus of groans, and the both of them looked over to see the twins looking disgusted.  
  
"Please, Harry! That's our little sister your kissing." Fred groaned. Surprisingly, it had been the twins that had taken his love for their sister, the hardest. Harry smirked over at them and deliberately pulled Ginny into a steamy kiss, ignoring the snickers they were receiving from the other brothers.  
  
"Oh, leave them alone, boys! Let them be." Molly said lovingly.  
  
"But mum, it's a scandal! You know that Professors and students aren't allowed to have affairs." George put his two-bits in. Neville went pale at this declaration, and his hand tightened over Rose's for a brief moment, relaxing as she grinned up at him. Harry pretended to look horrified at this.  
  
"You're right! What have I done?!" He asked dramatically, standing up and placing a hand over his heart. The twins looked annoyed, but Harry ignored them.  
  
"I will have to remedy this somehow! AH! I know the way!" He shot a 'look' at Arthur, who nodded, and then Harry looked back at Ginny, who was looking rather angry at what her brother's had said.  
  
"Ginny, you are my life, my all. I can't imagine living without you. But they're right. Affairs between teachers and students are forbidden. Therefore..." He trailed off and then slowly knelt on one knee, making sure to keep eye-contact with her. He pulled a tiny box from his pocket and held it tenderly in his hand, allowing it to snap open.  
  
"Will you marry me, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
There was a breathless silence as everyone gazed wide-eyed at the ring Harry held in his hand, then up at Ginny. She, however, was staring at him with tear-filled eyes and was unconscious of everyone and everything around them.  
  
"Yes." Was all she managed to whisper, before Harry had pulled her into a mind-numbing kiss, gently slipping the gorgeous diamond and emerald ring on her finger. When they finally pulled back, they looked around the table, and smiled at the stunned faces. It was Arthur who reacted first, shooting a sly look at Harry before offering his congratulations. Harry had asked him the day before if it would be alright to do something like this, and Arthur had given his full blessings.  
  
"Oh, my darlings!" Molly cried, shooting up out of her chair and smothering them with hugs. There was laughter around the table as the shock wore off.  
  
"But she's just a student! And you're a Professor!" Fred argued weakly, as they finally began to calm down. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and sat down with her on his lap.  
  
"Yes. But there are no rules about a Professor and a student being engaged. Therefore, it isn't an affair anymore." He chuckled.  
  
The twins groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you, Harry. Goodnight!" Ginny whispered, as she left his office a few nights later. Harry smiled after her and then turned back to the work he had abandoned when she had arrived. Unfortunately, his thoughts began to wander again and he soon found himself pacing his office. Ever since the Great Battle, there had been something that had weighed heavily on Harry's mind.  
  
That day, when Harry had seen Draco off, had been the last thing ever heard from the boy. There had been no sign of him anywhere, no word from him, nothing. It rather worried Harry, but he somehow knew that Draco was alright.  
  
He didn't know when this newfound care about Draco Malfoy had started, but he was aware of a growing need within himself to settle the subject, once and for all. And the only way to do that was to find the young man himself. There had been a vision that Rose had had the day Harry had proposed to Ginny, wherein she had made a prophesy. Harry got the strange impression that it had to do with Draco somehow, though he could not begin to understand how. The prophecy had been the following:  
  
A death so near the living's heart, Daughter to a Dragon will win this part. A past saved, no sadness let, If the sun, his dragon-girl gets. Sorrow ends, illness cease, Heart to Heart, Soulmates Peace.  
  
Harry had added the prophecy to his Pensieve, determined to figure out what it meant. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Harry sighed and continued to pace his study, wondering what to do. After deliberating for quite sometime, Harry finally came to a decision.  
  
With quick movements, he was back over at his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Sitting down, the thought for a moment, then touched the quill to the paper.  
  
//Draco:  
  
I don't know exactly why I'm writing this...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
***And yes, people, as I have been telling you for some time, there is a sequel to this, as well as a side story. The side-story, 'To Be A Malfoy', will be posted first, then the sequel, 'The Chosen Ones'. Why? Because the side story explains a lot of things that you need to know to understand the sequel! Meaning:  
  
READ THE SIDE-STORY, 'To Be A Malfoy', FIRST, THEN GO ON AND READ 'The Chosen Ones'. IT WILL MAKE THINGS A WHOLE LOT LESS CONFUSING!!! THE SIDE STORY IS NOW UP! PLEASE GO READ IT!  
  
'To Be a Malfoy' will be placed under the 'Draco' and 'all characters' section, or you can just go to my page and read it. 'The Chosen Ones' will be under the 'Harry' and 'Ginny' section, because it will still have some Harry and Ginny in it.  
  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the next two stories in the series!***  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
